Rumput Liar
by Sayuukyo Akira Recievold
Summary: Rumput liar. Begitulah orang memanggilnya. Tiada hal yang tak berguna di dunia."Rumput liar tak harus mengorbankan nyawanya dulu baru bisa berguna, Wookie..." LAST CHAP UPDATE! YeWook/Kyumin/GS. R&R please XD
1. Chapter 1

**Cast :**

**-Yesung as namja (Ppalgan : Pengguna kekuatan merah)**

**-Ryeowook as yeoja (Hayan : Pengguna kekuatan putih)**

**-Kyuhyun as namja (Pharan : Pengguna kekuatan biru)**

**-Sungmin as yeoja (masih dirahasiakan karna belum muncul)**

**-Anggota Suju lainnya**

**-Anggota SNSD**

**Genre : Romance/Fantasi/Drama **

**Disclaimer : Ye punya Wook, Wook punya ye, Ye dan Wook saling mempunyai. XD**

**Warning : Genderswitch, abal, typo, gaje dan menyesatkan. Tapi bergizi dan baik untuk pencernaan. *dilempar* Sebelum baca, disarankan (wajib) liat ava nya author supaya bisa ngebayangi tokoh2 fic. Tapi kusus chap ini bayangin Wookie rambutnya dikepang dua terus pake kacamata, belum secantik(?) di ava XD. R&R ^^ Don't like don't read!**

.

Tiada hal yang tak berguna di dunia. Sedikit banyak, benar salah, besar dan kecil, semua memiliki andilnya masing-masing. Hanya bagaimana cara kita untuk menyikapi hidup. Hidup yang terkadang terasa berbelit dan menyesatkan. Kesendirian dalam keterbuangan yang begitu memilukan.

Seperti rumput liar yang selalu menyusahkan. Tiada guna.

.

**Rumput Liar**

"Pssstt... Hei Ryeowook! Berikan jawaban mu! Cepatt!" suara bisikan barusan membuat seorang gadis tak jauh di depan sana menoleh dengan takut-takut. Gadis mungil dengan kacamata tebalnya gelisah melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, memastikan kalau tak seorang pun melihatnya akan memberikan contekan pada orang di belakang sana.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat berikan!" bisik suara itu lagi dengan nada memerintah, sukses membuat Ryeowook tersentak dan dengan terpaksa memberikan lembar jawabannya takut-takut.

"Cepat berikan, bodoh!"

"Im Yoona! Kim Ryeowook! Cepat tinggalkan bangku kalian sekarang juga!" suara Adiludin Sonsaengnim barusan berhasil membuat kedua siswa yang tengah melakukan 'transaksi' itu terdiam. Urat-urat protes bermunculan di kening Yoona, sejenak ia mengerling ke arah Ryeowook dan melempar tatapan tak suka.

"Aku tidak salah sonsae! Ryeowook sendiri yag memberikan kertas jawabannya untukku,"

"Aku tak peduli! Cepat kalian keluar! Dan kau Ryeowook-sii, kumohon berhentilah memberikan jawaban pada teman-teman mu! Apa kau merasa sudah pintar?"

Ryeowook menunduk. Ini kesekian kalinya ia dikatai seperti ini oleh para guru. Padahal seperti yang telah kita baca, tak ada sedikitpun niat Ryeowook untuk menyombongkan diri kepada teman-temannya.

"Mianhae," ucapnya rendah ketika hendak berdiri keluar kelas, mengikuti Yoona yang tak pernah berhenti mengumpati kebodohannya di depan sana.

"Lebih baik kalian cabuti rumput liar di taman belakang sekolah!" tidak ada yang membantah, baik Ryeowook atau pun Yoona beranjak meninggalkan kelas.

"Heh! Kau itu benar-benar sial yah! Coba kalau kau berikan langsung kertas jawabanmu, aku tak akan disuruh keluar tau! Kau itu benar-benar rumput liar menyusahkan, Kim Ryeowook! PEMBAWA SIAL!" sembur Yoona tepat di depan wajah Ryeowook sebelum ia pergi. Meninggalkan Ryeowook yang mematung akibat kata-kata tajamnya barusan.

~0~(YeWook)~0~

"Arrgh.. Sudah hentikan! Kau ini benar-benar payah! Belum pernah ada ku lihat pangeran sebodoh diri mu!" lelaki tua itu menurunkan tangannya, menghentikan sebuah cahaya yang tadi berpendar di sekeliling mereka.

"Kau hanya pelatih disini, pak tua!" sahut yang satunya cuek, memutar kedua matanya bosan.

"Cih, dasar lelaki sombong! 'Adik'mu itu bahkan jauh lebih baik dari mu!"

"Kau tak punya hak mencampuri urusanku,"

"Ceh, benar-benar pangeran tidak bergu—AKH"

"Tutup mulutmu, brengsek!"

Seberkas sinar merah berbentuk tali mengikat leher lelaki tua itu, membuatnya bersusah payah bernafas. Sesuatu di lehernya terasa mengikatnya penuh dengan rasa panas. Tidak ada yang dapat dia lakukan untuk menolong dirinya saat ini. Ini memang salahnya yang sudah dengan lancang memaki orang yang notabene statusnya adalah seorang pangeran. Mata lelaki tua itu semakin sayu, meggantung harapan pada seseorang yang mungkin akan menolongnya.

**Brakkk**

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?"

**Bughh**

Tubuh reyot lelaki tua itu jatuh begitu saja ke lantai setelah sang pangeran menghentikan pancaran cahaya merahnya. Matanya kini melihat ke arah seseorang yang sudah mengganggu kesenangannya. Ia alihkan pandangannya, menatap ke luar jendela tanpa ekspresi tertentu, mengacuhkan keberadaan orang yang menatapnya.

Si lelaki pengganggu mendesah lelah, ia tatap pelatih tua yang menatapinya penuh harap.

"Pergilah! Kemasi barangmu setelah ini dan angkat kaki dari Soraguene. Aku tak mau lagi Ppalgan memiliki pelatih yang tak bisa menjaga mulut sepertimu!" tudingnya tajam, membuat si lelaki tua itu mendengus dalam diam. Protespun percuma kalau seorang pangeran sudah menentukan keputusan.

"Cih, kukira pangeran Pharan akan lebih baik dan pantas menjadi raja Soraguene dibanding pangeran Ppalgan. Ternyata Ppalgan dan Pharan itu sama. Aku bahkan lupa kalau kalian lahir dari ibu yang sama..." sejenak ia gantungkan kalimatnya.

"Tentunya berbeda aya—"

Sreettzz

Sebuah cahaya biru kini mengelilingi lelaki tua itu. Tanpa babibu, kini tubuhnya sudah terpental jauh, keluar dari ruangan yang tak bisa dibilang sempit ini.

"Pelatih berengsek! Benar-benar tak tahu diri," umpat Pharan, lelaki dengan cahaya biru yang kini menatap seseorang yang sama sekali tak membuka mulut dari tadi.

"Hyung, kau tak apa kan?"

"Apa keadaanku begitu terlihat menyedihkan heh, Pharan jelek?" Pharan tersenyum sejenak. Hyung lain ayahnya itu selalu bisa menunjukkan ekspresi yang bukan bersumber dari apa yang hatinya rasakan.

"Sampai kapan kau seperti ini terus, Yesung hyung? Semua orang mengkhawatirkan mu,"

"Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Kyu. Apa kalian khawatir dengan calon pemimpin Soraguene seperti ku yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa?" lelaki yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Yesung itu mengulas sebuah senyum miring, sebelum kembali ia lanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Bukankah aku memiliki adik seorang Pharan yang sangat hebat bernama Cho Kyuhyun? Dia itu calon raja yang hebat tau!" seulas senyum mengembang di wajah tampannya, membuat pangeran yang satunya hanya mendesah lelah. Hyung tirinya itu selalu seperti ini jika disangkut pautkan dengan kekuatan. Walau begitu, mau tak mau Pharan atau yang bisa disebut sebagai Cho Kyuhyun itu harus berbangga hati karena memiliki hyung yang tak pernah membenci kehadirannya.

"Terserah mu hyung. Oia, tadi Ibunda ratu memanggilmu. Katanya ada yang ingin dibicarakan," Yesung mengernyit heran, sesuatu yang aneh mengganjal pikirannya. Jika ibundanya sudah menyuruh adiknya untuk memanggilnya, itu berarti ada sesuatu yang sangat penting yang harus dibicarakan. Perasaannya tak enak. Pasti ini perihal tentang ujiannya yang lagi-lagi tak lulus. Mampus dia kali ini!

.

.

Ruangan lebar dengan arsitektur kuno itu terlihat begitu mengagumkan. Ukiran klasik dengan beberapa benda antik semakin menggambarkan kemegahan yang nyata dari tempat berkumpulnya beberapa manusia di sana. Dua manusia yang sedari tadi diam bak orang cacat yang tak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Dahi yang berkerut menandakan sesuatu tengah melanda pikiran mereka.

**Kriiettt**

Derit pintu yang tercipta mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada dua orang yang kini memasuki ruangan itu dengan anggun. Ppalgan dan Pharan. Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

"Apa umma memanggil ku?" ucap Yesung cuek setelah sebelumnya memberi salam pada umma dan appa tirinya. Malas memikirkan celotehan apa lagi yang akan disemburkan ummanya atas kegagalannya. Ditambah lagi baru saja ia membuat masalah terhadap pelatih tuanya, walau itu murni bukan kesalahannya.

"Tanpa umma jawab pun kau pasti tahu perihal apa yang membuat umma memanggil mu datang kemari 'kan, anakku?" Leetuk, umma Yesung tersenyum. Senyum yang terlihat menenangkan dan mematikan di waktu yang bersamaan.

Yesung mendengus lelah. Percuma memang berbasa-basi dengan umma kandung sendiri.

"Baiklah. Apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk mengganti kegagalanku?"

"Bukan hanya gagal, anakku. Kau juga telah membuat masalah dengan pelatih ke 499 mu," Yesung lagi-lagi mendengus kesal, memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Iya, aku tahu, umma! Terserah umma mau ngelakuin apa! Aku akan menurut,"

"Kau tak seharusnya bermain-main lagi, Ppalgan! Kau itu calon raja!" seseorang di samping kanan Leetuk membuka suara, menghancurkan ketenangan yang tadi terlukis di atas wajah tampannya. Sejenak Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah appa tirinya, memandangi pria itu dengan tatapan tak suka. Siwon, si namja bangsawan yang telah menghilangkan appanya dari jangkauan mereka untuk selamanya.

"Aku tahu. Maka itu cepat kalian katakan saja apa yang harus aku lakukan,"

Leetuk mendesah pelan, ia harus segera memecahkan suasana canggung ini.

"Kalian tahu? Saat ini Soraguene tengah dilanda masalah,"

"Lalu?" alis Yesung bertaut, memperhatikan penjelasan ibunda dengan seksama, begitu juga dengan adik tiri kesayangannya.

"Umma ingin kau pergi ke Sekai,"

Yesung berjengit protes. Ia terlalu kaget atas suruhan ibundanya yang sama sekali tak masuk dalam akal sehatnya. Sekai itu tempatnya manusia berkumpul. Dan Sora yang bertugas ke sana biasanya merupakan Sora dengan level tinggi. Bukan seperti nya yang sibuk dengan kegagalan di setiap ujian.

"Umma tahu kemampuanku seperti apa, kan?" tanyanya mencoba mencari alasan.

"Ppalgan adalah sumber kekuatan terbesar di Soraguene, Yesung. Dan itu semua ada di dalam dirimu,"

"Tapi umma—"

"Tidak ada tapi! Kali ini tugas mu harus berhasil! Karna ini mengancam kehidupan para Sora dan Soraguene,"

Yesung tediam. Pupus sudah segala harapannya untuk protes. Selain perintah ibunya yang mutlak dan tak dapat dibantah, alasan akan terancamnya kerajaan mereka membuat hatinya sedikit tergerak untuk mencoba.

"Arasseo,"

"Pergilah ke Sekai, Kyuhyun akan membantu mu kalau kau butuh bantuan. Umma percaya pada mu, Yesung. Temukanlah Hayan!"

~0~(YeWook)~0~

**Srakk srak sarak**

Satu persatu helaian rumput itu mulai terlepas dari kawanannya. Terangkat dari tanah yang didiaminya. Membebaskan sekuntum tanaman indah dari belenggu mencekam nyawa.

Tangan mungilnya terus bergerak sendiri, mencabuti beberapa rumput liar tanpa ada yang mau menemani. Kau bilang Yoona? Dia bahkan mengharamkan keberadaan yeoja rapuh nan mungil ini.

"Kenapa rumput liar seperti mu harus tumbuh?" suaranya membahana di taman luas itu, bertanya pada sekumpulan benda hidup yang tengah ia gumuli.

"Kau tahu? Kehadiran mu itu cuma membawa petaka bagi tanaman sekitar mu! Pada akhirnya kau yang akan tersingkirkan, bukan? Jadi untuk apa kau diciptakan?" tangannya bergerak semakin kasar. Matanya bergerak liar mencari kumpulan rumput liar lainya. Seperti ajang pelampiasan, menjadikan rumput liar itu sebagai alat penumpahan emosinya. Seolah si rumput adalah cerminan dari apa yang hidupnya alami saat ini.

"Kenapa kau harus diciptakan kalau pada akhirnya akan disingkirkan?"

Hening

Tentu saja hening! Apa kau sudah gila bertanya pada serumpun rumput yang telah mati dan berharap untuk dijawab?

"Kenapa kau tak menjawabku?"

"Rumput bodoh! Jawab aku!"

"Ternyata otak mu itu sama dangkalnya dengan badan mu ya?" sebuah suara berhasil membungkam bibir Ryeowook untuk kembali mengumpat. Kepalanya kini mendongak ke segala arah, mencari sumber suara yang tiba-tiba mengejutkan batinnya.

"Siapa itu?"

"Kim Ryeowook, sisiwi kelas XI SM High School. Juara satu paralel sejak kelas X. Seorang yeoja yang kelewat baik atau bahkan bodoh yang sering dijuluki Rumput Liar oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya,"

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau tahu namaku?"

"Tidak hanya itu. Kau itu ceroboh dan sangat manja terhadap kedua orang tua mu. Niat awal ingin membantu orang lain tapi malah berujung pada makian karena kecerobohanmu,"

"Kau siapa? Tunjukkan diri mu! Apa kau hantu?" nada suaranya mulai bergetar. Kenyataan yang ia yakini bahwa tak melihat siapapun ketika suara-suara aneh itu muncul mampu membuat jantungnya berpacu dan pikirannya bertualang dalam fantasi akan dunia mistik yang menyesatkan otaknya saat ini.

"Bahkan otakmu lebih dangkal dari perkiraanku sebelumnya,"

Ryeowook mendongak ke atas. Ketika itu juga matanya membulat lebar mengetahui sesosok pemuda tengah bertengger di atas pohon tepat di atas kepalanya, menatapnya dengan pandangan datar.

"S-siapa kau?" ini mengherankan! Bukankah ia telah mendongakkan kepalanya ke segala arah tadi? Dan ia yakin benar bahwa ia tak melihat seorangpun bertengger manis dengan tungkai kaki yang saling bersilang di atas sana.

"Aku siapa akan kau ketahui cepat atau lambat. Yang terpenting sekarang kau harus membantu ku!"

"Membantu mu? Kenapa aku harus membantu mu?"

"Karna kau tak punya pilihan lain selain membantu ku!"

Ryeowook menyatukan kedua alisnya bingung. Ia tatapi pemuda yang kini sudah berada di depannya dengan pandangan menginterogasi. Punya hak apa pemuda dengan kemeja hitam itu memerintah dirinya?

"Jangan bercanda, Tuan! Aku bahkan tidak mengenal mu,"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita kenalan. Namaku Yesung, Pangeran dari segala Sora di Kerajaan Soraguene," lelaki yang ternyata Yesung itu memperkenalkan dirinya pada Ryeowook dengan penuh wibawa, yang ditanggapi dengan tatapan bingung dari lawan bicaranya.

"Aku tak mengerti maksud mu, Tuan,"

"Aku tahu. Makanya ku bilang tadi cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan tau!" Ryeowook menautkan kedua alisnya, semakin bingung dengan tingkah pemuda aneh di depannya. Ia tatapi pemuda itu lebih jauh, menyelami arti dan maksud dari perkataannya barusan. Sora? Soraguene? Pangeran? Ah, ia bahkan tak percaya kalau pangeran itu ada!

"Kenapa memandangi ku seperti itu? Kau tak takut jatuh hati pada ku?" Yesung menyeringai, tangannya kini bersedekap di dadanya, memasang pose angkuh seolah ia adalah lelaki tertampan sejagat.

"Kau aneh,"

**Gubrakk**

Yesung hampir saja terjungkang mendengar jawaban polos barusan. Ia tatap gadis mungil di depannya. Wajah polos yang begitu sarat akan kebingungan. Tidak ada sikap tersipu malu, kepala yang tertunduk ataupun guratan merah yang timbul di pipinya. Apa yang salah? Padahal tiap yeoja yang biasanya ia gombal di Soraguene langsung saja merona untuk pasien ringan dan tepar untuk pasien parahnya.

"Aish, kau ini! Dasar manusia!"

"Eh? Memangnya kau bukan manusia?" Yesung menggerutu pelan. Mengutuk habis-habisan tugasnya untuk membawa gadis seperti ini ke Soraguene. Benarkah gadis sepolos ini adalah seorang Hayan?

"Jelas saja bukan! Bukankah sudah ku katakan di awal kalau aku ini Pangeran dari segala Sora di Soraguene?" ucapnya yang sukses membuat alis Ryeowook makin bersatu.

"Sora? Soraguene? Pangeran?"

"Aiishh. Baiklah, aku tahu manusia seperti mu akan merasa asing dengan kata-kata tersebut. Tapi karna kau adalah Hayan, mau tak mau harus ku beri tahu," Yesung menarik nafasnya sejenak. Menatap gadis di depannya dengan tatapan serius dan berlaku pula untuk Ryeowook yang berusaha untuk fokus.

"Ada beberapa hal yang tidak diketahui manusia di alam yang luas ini. Mereka pasti berfikir kalau hanya merekalah yang hidup di jagat raya ini. Tapi sebenarnya ada kehidupan lain yang tidak kalian ketahui,"

"Apa itu kehidupan orang-orang seperti mu?" Yesung mengangguk ringan.

"Ada tiga kehidupan di jagat raya. Yang pertama adalah Sekai, tempat manusia biasa seperti mu tinggal. Lalu ada juga Jikoguene, di sanalah tempat Kurai, manusia-manusia gelap tinggal,"

"Tunggu! Apa maksud mu di tempat itu hanya ada manusia berkulit gelap?" pertanyaan polos Ryeowook berhasil membuat Yesung menepukkan tangannya ke jidatnya sendiri.

"Tentu saja bukan! Di sana itu merupakan tempat-tempat bagi manusia yang memiliki kekuatan gelap yang dirasuki oleh pikiran-pikiran kelam demi kesenangan mereka,"

"Kenapa aku tak pernah tahu ada kehidupan seperti itu?" Ryeowook menjatuhkan kepalanya ke samping. Menatap Yesung dengan pandangan bingung yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah mungilnya sejak tadi.

"Tentu saja karna kau manusia biasa. Hanya manusia langit seperti kami dan manusia gelap seperti para Kurai yang mengetahuinya,"

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Tentu saja karna kami memiliki kekuatan, nona bodoh!" Ryeowook mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, menopangkan dagunya pada tangan kanannya, berpose seolah ia sedang mengerti atas paparan Yesung barusan.

"Kalau begitu kau itu adalah Sora yang menghuni Soraguene?"

"Tepat! Ternyata kau pintar juga. Sora itu adalah manusia langit yang memiliki kekuatan untuk menyetabilkan kehidupan manusia seperti kalian,"

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan ku?" Ryeowook membuka mulutnya, meluncurkan sebuah kalimat inti dari permasalahan sesungguhnya.

"Kalau tugas Sora sebagai penyetabil maka tugas Kurai adalah sebagai pengacau. Inti permasalahannya adalah, Kurai ingin menghancurkan Soraguene,"

"Hubungannya denganku apa?" Yesung menghela nafas. Tak ia sangka kalau tugas yang diberikan ummanya akan menjadi sesulit ini. Padahal bukankah ini masih awal dari awalnya permulaan dari segala permulaan?

"Karna kau adalah Hayan, manusia yang terpilih untuk mengendalikan kekuatan putih yang akan membantu kami, para Sora,"

"Apa itu harus?" Yesung mengangguk. Ia harus lebih bersabar kali ini. Bagaimanapun juga tugasnya kali ini tak boleh gagal lagi. Sudah kapok ia diberikan tugas tambahan terus menerus oleh ummanya.

"Kalo aku ga mau gimana?"

"TIDAK BISA NONA! KAU HARUS MAU!" habis sudah kesabaran anak ini. Tempramennya memang tak bisa dikurangi.

Ryeowook hanya dapat bungkam. Bibirnya mengerucut beberapa senti ke depan akibat semburan Yesung barusan.

"Kau tak perlu berteriak seperti tadi," dibetulkannya letak kacamata yang sempat melorot beberapa saat yang lalu.

"3 permintaan!"

"Eh?"

"Kuberi kau tiga permintaan jika kau setuju untuk membantu ku. Bukankah kau ingin julukan 'Rumput Liar' mu itu dicabut?" Ryeowook terpana, perkataan Yesung barusan berhasil menarik sorot matanya untuk menatap namja itu dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku tau kau ingin dianggap berguna oleh orang sekitar mu. Pikirkan baik-baik, beri tahu aku jawabanmu besok sepulang sekolah di tempat ini. Karna ini juga menyangkut Sekai dan keselamatan manusia sepertimu," Yesung berbalik, memunggungi Ryeowook yang tengah mencerna tawaran fantastis barusan. Mata Ryeowook membulat lebar ketika melihat sepasang cahaya merah berbentuk sayap berpendar di kedua bagian punggung Yesung. Namja berbaju hitam itu melayang tinggi ketika sayap atau cahaya atau apapun itu mengepak mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" digeleng-gelengkannya kepalanya gusar. Semua peristiwa aneh barusan berputar-putar dalam otak jeniusnya, membuatnya merasa kaku untuk mengambil tindakan. Sejenak ia alihkan pandangannya pada rumput-rumput yang tergeletak tak bernyawa di depannya.

"Rumput bodoh, apa yang harus aku lakukaaannn?"

Tamat #pletak

**TBC **maksud nyah :p

Anyeongg yeorobun. Ini ff yang saya buat ditengah kegalauan menghadapi UB. Bukannya belajar, ni author malah buat ff. Yasudahlah.

Fic ini terinspirasi dari note nya my lopely switi best pren polepel *dibakar* yaitu si **Mona Rukisa-chan. **Gomawo buat note mu yang udah numbuhi sebuah bibit ide dalam dunia perYeWookan (?) ku. Gyahaghaghag XD. Sabodo Senin ujian!

Mungkin chapter depan bakal di apdet setelah author selesai ujian minggu depan *tolong jangan bakar aku*

So, ini fic musti di lanjutin ato di delete? Itu tergantung ripiu para readers ^^

Jadi makasi buat yang uada baca ni ff gaje ya ^^ Jangan lupa riviewnya ^^

Bagi silent reader *kalo ada* makasi juga uda baca. Kalo sempat ripiu yak ^^

Gomawoo minnnaa-saaannn...

RIEVIEW PLEASE! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**R&R ^^ Don't like don't read!**

**Cast :**

**-Yesung as namja (Ppalgan : Pengguna kekuatan merah)**

**-Ryeowook as yeoja (Hayan : Pengguna kekuatan putih)**

**-Kyuhyun as namja (Pharan : Pengguna kekuatan biru)**

**-Sungmin as yeoja (masih dirahasiakan)**

**-Anggota Suju lainnya**

**-Anggota SNSD**

**Genre : Romance/Fantasi/Drama **

**Disclaimer : Ye punya Wook, Wook punya ye, Ye dan Wook saling mempunyai. XD**

**Warning : Genderswitch, abal, typo, gaje dan menyesatkan. Tapi bergizi dan baik untuk pencernaan. *dilempar* Sebelum baca, disarankan (wajib) liat ava nya author supaya bisa ngebayangi tokoh2 fic. R&R ^^ Don't like don't read!**

.

"Aku tau kau ingin dianggap berguna oleh orang sekitar mu. Pikirkan baik-baik, beri tahu aku jawabanmu besok sepulang sekolah di tempat ini. Karna ini juga menyangkut Sekai dan keselamatan manusia sepertimu," Yesung berbalik, memunggungi Ryeowook yang tengah mencerna tawaran fantastis barusan.

Sejenak Ryeowook alihkan pandangannya pada rumput-rumput yang tergeletak tak bernyawa di depannya.

"Rumput bodoh, apa yang harus aku lakukaaannn?"

.

Tubuh mungilnya terduduk manis di depan jendela kamarnya. Tangannya yang sama mungilnya menopang kepalanya yang entah kenapa juga ikut-ikutan berukuran mungil. Mata blink-blinknya menatap sebuah purnama yang betah menggantung di atas background hitam. Menatap betah si bidadari yang suka muncul malam-malam walau pikirannya melayang pada sesuatu yang sejak tadi siang menoel-noel akal warasnya.

"Haahhh," ia menghela nafasnya. Berkali-kali ia memikirkan jalan keluar untuk perkara yang membuat hatinya galau.

Yesung, pria yang katanya adalah Sora si manusia langit meminta bantuannya untuk menyelamatkan Soraguene—tempat makhluk seperti mereka tinggal. Tentu ini aneh baginya! Apa hubungan dirinya dengan para manusia langit yang ia tidak kenal itu. Jika bukan karna getah yang dijanjikan Yesung akan membuat julukan 'Rumput Liar' nya dicabut, tentu ia tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk menolak.

Dinaikkannya kacamata tebalnya yang sempat melorot. Apa yang harus ia lakukan ia tidak tahu. Ingin membantu atau menolak.

"Aaarghh," ia mengacak rambut panjangnya yang biasanya terkepang. Rasanya kali ini ia ingin sekali menjadi rumput liar yang sering ia cabut, berharap dengan begitu ia akan segera terbebas dari segala masalahnya.

.

.

**Klontanggg**

"Wookiie BANGUNNN!" suara menggelegar di pagi hari itu sukses mengguncang kediaman mewah Ryeowook. Suara 'merdu' dengan beberapa pukulan panci sebagai instrumen pengiring itu mampu mengusik alam mimpi tak terbatas seorang Ryeowook. Baiklah, karna mengetik nama Ryeowook itu terlalu panjang, maka kita sebut saja ia Wookie.

"Sebentar lagi, eonniee~" tubuhnya merengsek ke dalam selimut, menghindari tarikan kakak sepupunya yang kadang terlalu cerewet bagi orang semalas dirinya.

"Wookie cepat bangun! Kau tahu ini sudah jam berapa?" ucap si eonnie sambil berusaha menarik-narik tubuh Wookie keluar dari persemayamannya.

"Tidak," tubuh Wookie kembali melemas—tidur.

"Ayo bangun Wookie! Kau mau tidur sampai bel sekolah berbunyi, hah?" akhirnya si eonnie berhasil membuat kepala mungil itu menyembul dari balik selimut. Masih dengan mata sayu ia menatap si eonnie penuh jengkel.

"Minnie eonnie kenapa suka sekali mengganggu tidur orang sih?" ucapnya masih setengah sadar, menatap kabur eonnienya yang mungkin tengah dibalut seragam sekolah.

"Sukur dibangunin! Kau tahu sudah jam berapa sekarang?"

"Ga mau tau!" Wookie hendak kembali menyusup kedalam selimut ketika kalimat eonninya menyulap keadaan dalam sekejab. "15 menit lagi bel sekolah berkoar loh... Terserah saja mau tetap hibernasi atau bergerak," ucapan yang terdengar sangat santai itu mampu menggerakkan hati dan tubuh seorang Wookie untuk bertindak sebelum terlambat.

.

.

"Permisi sonsaengnim," kepala Wookie menyembul di balik pintu dengan takut-takut. Terkadang menuruti eonnie itu memang tak ada salahnya. Dan kini ia tengah mendapati Sabar sonsaengnim tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Mianhae saya terlambat, sonsaengnim," ia bungkukkan badannya sekilas.

"Udah, masuk dulu sanah~ Ada tai ayam spesial limited edition tuu~ Tapi lain kali kau tak boleh terlambat lagi ya," bersyukurnya Wookie karna Sabar sonsaengnim lah yang berada di kelasnya pagi hari ini. Walau bicaranya suka ngelantur, guru yang satu itu memang sabar sesuai dengan namanya. Makanya yang berbicara dengan guru itu pun harus perlu kesabaran ekstra. Wookie saja masih bingung apa hubungannya masuk kelas dengan tai ayam!

Wookie berjalan menuju bangkunya dengan kepala tertunduk. Banyak yang menatapinya dengan tatapan sinis. Inilah yang ia benci tiap kali datang ke sekolah ini. Hampir satu sekolahan menatapinya dengan pandangan menusuk yang selalu membuat hatinya sakit. Ingin protes, tapi ia terlalu tak tegaan untuk memarahi orang. Atau mungkin ia terlalu takut untuk melakukan hal itu? Dasar aneh!

"Baiklah. Semuanya kumpulkan tugas kalian," suara Sabar sonsaengnim memecah keheningan. Semua murid mulai bergumul ke depan untuk mengumpulkan tugas mereka, tak terkecuali dengan Wookie. Predikat juara satu paralelnya itu mengharuskan ia untuk menjadi murid yang selalu setia pada tugas.

"Yoona, Yuri, Udin dan Penyok, mana tugas kalian? Kenapa buku kalian tidak ada di meja ini?" tegur guru berpantat lebar itu setelah memeriksa tumpukan buku di depannya satu persatu, menyadari ada sejumlah anak muridnya yang belum mengumpulkan tugas.

"Anuu sonsae... itu.. tadi tugas kami..." ucap Yoona tergagap.

"Kalian tidak menyelesaikannya?" tuduhan Sabar Sonsaengnim yang seratus persen benar itu mampu membuat salah satu dari mereka memutar otaknya mencari alasan.

"Ini gara-gara Kim Ryeowook, sonsae!" kilah Yuri, membuat si mungil di depan sana menegang sesaat.

'Apa lagi yang akan terjadi kali ini?' batinnya sendu.

"Kim Ryeowook! Dia yang mengambil tugas kami. Dia bilang kalau tugas dari sonsae itu terlalu sulit. Karna kami diajari oleh tentor di tempat kursus, dia dengan seenaknya mengambil tugas-tugas yang telah kami kerjakan," karangan 'bermutu' Yuri barusan berhasil membuat semua mata menuju Wookie yang lagi-lagi hanya bisa tertunduk. Demi apapun ia tak akan pernah berani memaksa perempuan galak seperti Yuri untuk memberikan tugas padanya.

Sabar songsaengnim tersenyum. Ia telah memperhatikan gerak-gerik ketakutan dari Wookie. Bukan, Wookie bukan ketakutan karna tuduhan yang diberikan Yuri terbukti benar, justru ia takut kalau guru tersebut mengetahui akal busuk Yuri and the genk dan menghukum mereka. Ujung-ujungnya pasti dia yang akan disiksa.

"Otakmu pasti lelah mencari akal yang begitu 'kreatif', Yuri-ssi. Tapi sonsae mengenal baik seorang Ryeowook. Kalian berempat berdirilah di koridor selama pelajaran saya berlangsung," ucapan mutlak itu berhasil membuat bulu kuduk Wookie menegang. Mampuslah ia kali ini, pikirnya.

.

.

**Byuurr**

"Kau taruh dimana OTAK mu itu, Kim Ryeo Wook Ssi?" teriak Yoona sesaat setelah ia mengguyur tubuh mungil Wookie dengan seember air. Taman belakang yang sepi memang tempat yang cocok bagi empat menusia itu untuk menjalankan pekerjaan laknat yang mereka nantikan. Semenjak bel istirahat tadi berbunyi nyaring, keempat manusia itu langsung saja menggeret Wookie ke tempat pembantaian ala mereka.

"Gara-gara kau datang trlambat tugas ku jadi TAK SIAP!" kini Yuri brteriak di depan wajah basah itu, membuatnya tertunduk dalam diam.

"Dan gara-gara kami tak siap tugas..."

"Sabar sonsaengnim..."

"Menghukum kami..."

"Dan MEMBELA MU!" kini si kembar Udin Penyok secara bergantian dan kompak menyembur Wookie dengan liur yang bermuncratan keluar, menambah kebasahan wajahnya yang hampir membiru.

"Maaf," duka Wookie menahan dingin dan sedih. Bibirnya tengah bergetar menahan air yang mungkin mulai menggerogoti tubuhnya. Bisa saja dia masuk angin kan?

"Kau itu memang pembawa sial ya!"

"Kapan kau akan berguna, RUMPUT LIAR bodoh!"

"Tidak berguna! Kau sendiri yang berjanji memberikan contekan pada kami! Tapi kau malah datang terlambat,"

"Kau itu—"

"Hentikan sampai disitu! Kalian berempat segera masuk ke ruang konseling!" suara tegas barusan berhasil membuat bulu kuduk Yoona and the genk menegak berdiri. Mereka kenal suara ini! Suara ketua kedisiplinan sekolah mereka. Wanita tukang karate yang merangkap sebagai kakak sepupu Wookie. Lee Sungmin, pawang satu-satunya Kim Ryeowook di sekolah ini.

"Tapi sunbae—" Penyok hendak protes kalau saja Sungmin tidak menginterupsinya.

"Tidak ada tapi!" Sungmin diam sejenak sebelum meninjukan telapak tangannya pada tangannya sendiri.

"Atau... Kau mau anggota tubuhmu menjadi persis seperti namamu, Penyok-ssi?" diperdalamnya seringaian liciknya, membuat empat orang itu pontang-panting angkat kaki dari tepat keramat itu.

"Kau tak apa, Wookie?" raut khawatir jelas terpancar di wajah aegyo Sungmin. Ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan dongsaeng yang kini tersenyum sangat manis kepadanya.

"Gwaenchana, eonnie. Aku sudah biasa kok," Sungmin menghela nafas sejenak.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah melawan mereka, Wookie? Kau ini baik atau bodoh sih?" Sungmin mendekat, mengambil saputangan pink dari sakunya dan mengelap wajah basah adik manisnya.

"Aku lebih suka yang pertaa, eon,"

"Tapi kau itu terlalu bodoh untuk dibodohi!" Wookie tersenyum, eonnie yang sudah ia anggap sedarah itu memang selalu khawatir berlebihan padanya. Walau mereka bukan saudara kandung, tapi Sungmin bertindak layaknya seorang kakak sempurna di mata Wookie. Itulah salah satu alasan mengapa ia betah bermanja-manja dengan kakak sepupunya itu. Sejenak pikiran Wookie melayang pada sesuatu.

"Kurasa aku akan menerima tawarannya,"

"Eh?"

"Benar! aku harus menerima tawaran orang itu, eon! Siapa tahu perkataannya bisa dibenarkan?"

"Kau bicara apa, Wookie?" Sungmin melihat Wookie bingung. Tatapan matanya sarat akan keheranan atas kalimat tak nyambung Wookie barusan. Alih-alih dijawab, Wookie malah berlari ke kelasnya, meninggalkan Sungmin yang mematung dirubungi lalat menatapi kepergiannya.

.

.

"Tidak! Aku tak boleh terlambat!" bibir mungilnya berkomat-kamit diimbangi langkah tergopoh. Sesekali matanya melirik jam tangan elegan yang melingkar elok di pergelangan tangannya. Ini sudah satu jam berlalu sejak bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, sejak itu pula Wookie berusaha mengumpulkan segenap keyakinannya akan tindakan yang akan ia ambil. Dan baru ia sadari kalau satu jamnya itu sudah melewati waktu yang ditetapkan pemuda ajaib itu untuk mengkonfirmasi keikutsertaannya.

"Hoshh..Hoshh.. Dimana orang itu? Apa aku terlambat? Apa ia sudah pergi?" Wookie menatap sekelilingnya sambil mengatur nafasnya yang masih tersendat-sendat. Sejenak ia tatapi sekelilingnya sebelum mulai bersuara memanggil seseorang yang ia inginkan keberadaannya.

"T-tuan? Apa kau sudah pergi? Halloo? Yuhuuu~ any body home?" suara yang terbuang percuma. Tak ada balasan yang terdengar oleh telinga Wookie. Kenapa begini? Disaat ia sudah memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran orang yang katanya manusia langit itu malah tak mendapati siapapun di tempat perjanjian mereka. Salahnya memang yang berpikir terlalu lama.

"Y-Yesung-ssi? Apa kau sudah pergi?" tanya suara kecewanya. "Sudah," suara yang muncul tiba-tiba itu membuat hati Wookie semakin kecil. Pupus sudah harapannya kali ini.

"Yah... Sayang sekali. Padahal aku memutuskan untuk pergi membantu mu," Wookie menggerakkan kakinya, memutar badannya dengan gerakkan lambat. Ia baru saja akan beranjak ketika matanya dihadang oleh sebuah dada bidang yang memblokir jalannya.

"Benarkah?" sautan suara itu berhasil mendongakkan kepala Wookie, melihat si pemilik suara yang ia tunggu kemunculannya. Hatinya berlonjak girang ketika mengetahui Yesung berdiri di depannya—menatapnya datar.

"Kau belum pergi?"

"Apa aku bisa berbicara pada mu jika aku sudah pergi?" sebuah perempatan muncul di kening Yesung, menandakan ia tengah jengah dengan tingkah sok polos gadis si depannya.

"Kalau begitu, apa boleh aku meminta tiga permintaanku sekarng?" gadis mungil itu memasang cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau mau?" Wookie berpikir, memutar bola matanya kesana kemari, mencari-cari 3 buah permintaan yang akan menjadikan hidupnya lebih berguna. Tiba-tiba dengan semangat nasionalisme, ia angkat jari telunjuknya—menunjukkan kalau ia akan mengutarakan permintaannya yang pertama.

"Yang pertama, aku mau lebih berguna bagi teman-temanku!" kini jari tengah ikut berdiri bersama dengan jari telunjuk. "Yang kedua, aku ingin... Aku ingin masakanku di puji umma," ujarnya malu dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

"Eh? Masak?" Wookie semakin menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Masakkanku tak pernah jadi. 9 dari 10 masakkan ku hancur tak bersisa dan satunya meninggal dalam keadaan tragis dan mengenaskan. Padahal semua masakkan itu kubuat untuk umma dan berharap ia menyukainya," ujar suaranya yang penuh dengan kedramatisan. Kasihan sekali masakan-masakan itu. Semoga arwah mereka diterima di sisi Yang Maha Kuasa. Amin.

"Kau ini gadis aneh! Lalu apa yang ketiga?"

"Minnie eonnie!"

"Eh?"

"Aku mau mencarikan jodoh untuk Minnie eonnie!" Yesung melotot, tak menduga permintaan yang ketiga lebih aneh lagi dari permintaan sebelumnya.

"Maaf, kalau hal seperti itu bukan urusanku! Itu tugasnya para Cuppid yang menjodoh-jodohkan orang. Manusia langit tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai itu," tolakan Yesung yang mentah-mentah itu mampu membuat urat protes Wookie merambat keluar.

"Kau kan bisa menghubungi salah satu dari cuppid itu dan meminta tolong pada mereka!"

"Bagaimana caranya, bodoh? Kau jangan bercanda!"

"Helloo! Ini zaman uda canggih boo~ kau bisa menelfon mereka, atau mengirimi mereka email. Apa dunia kalian masih menggunakan burung sebagai perantara pesan?" makian Wookie barusan sukses membuat mulut Yesung ternganga lebar. Kalau boleh jujur ia tak mengerti sama sekali dengan apa yang gadis itu bicarakan.

"Terserah kau mau berkata apa. Yang jelas permintaan ketiga tidak dapat terpenuhi!" Wookie berjengit, alisnya bertaut protes pada Yesung yang balas melotot padanya.

"Kau bilang akan mengabulkan 3 permintaanku, kok permintaan begitu saja tak bisa terpenuhi? Apa jangan-jangan..." Wookie mengerlingkan matanya, menatap Yesung jahil penuh dengan senyum laknat dari bibir mungilnya, membuat Yesung merasa dipojokkan oleh senyum yang serasa menikam tubuhnya hingga tersudut ke pojokan paling kelam.

"Jangan-jangan apa?" grogi Yesung mati-matian berusaha ditutupinya, satu butir keringat seperti jagung meleleh meluncur dari dahi ke pipi kanannya.

"Jangan-jangan kau tidak pandai menggunakan kekuatanmu?"

"MWO?" pekik Yesung kuat. "Mana mungkin seorang pangeran tidak pandai menggunakan kekuatannya, nona!" sambungnya demikian.

"Lalu kenapa kau menolak permintaan ketiga?"

"Itu karna.. umm... karna..." Yesung memutar bola matanya, berusaha mencari alasan yang bisa dimasukkan ke kepala gadis di depannya bulat-bulat.

"Binggo! Kau ini payah sekali! Rupanya kau itu juga sama seperti Rumput Lia—"

"Baik! Akan kuturuti permintaan mu!" Wookie terdiam, tangan kanannya bersedekap di dada, sedang yang kiri membetulkan letak kacamatanya, melirik Yesung sekilas dengan tatapan tak yakin yang penuh dengan sandiwara.

"Benarkah?" ucapnya dingin, mncobai Yesung yang mulai terlihat kesal.

"Iya! Kenapa orang dengan tampang bloon seperti mu selalu cerewet?"

"Tampang ku ga bloon ya, oneng! Enak sekali muncungmu itu berkata!" Yesung menghela nafas perlahan, tak ada niatan membalas makian yang baru saja terlontar untuknya. Sejenak ia pandangi tubuh Wookie dari atas sampai bawah, membuat yang ditatap berdecak risih.

"Kenapa menatapi ku seperti itu? Dasar mesum!"

"Ck, kau itu ya.. Benar-benar cerewet! Aku sedang melihat penampilan mu tahu!" alis Wookie bertaut bingung. "Buat apa?" ucapnya heran, berhasil membuat Yesung menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Ya Tuhan.. Apa kau tak pernah berkaca dengan penampilan mu?" sejenak Wookie mengalihkan tatapannya menilai tubuhnya.

"Ada yang salah?"

"Astaga! Kau tak punya kaca? Penampilan mu itu benar-benar mengerikan! Kaca mata tebal, rambut terkepang dua, rok 10 cm dibawah lutut, baju seragam kedodoran. Tak bisakah kau berpenampilan lebih waras?" Wookie mendengus, melempar pandangan tak suka pada Yesung.

"Apa membantu mu mengharuskanku merubah penampilan ku? Kurasa itu tak perlu!" ucapnya sarkastis. Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, menyesalkan perilaku Wookie yang dianggapnya terlalu frontal.

"Kau ini di depan teman-teman mu selalu tertunduk patuh ya? Mengapa kepala mu begitu berdiri tegak saat berhadapan dengan ku? Nona ini naif sekali," cibir Yesung menghindari tatapan Wookie yang kini mengintimidasinya.

"Sudah, berhenti menatapi ku seperti itu. Lebih baik kau rentangkan tanganmu sekarang!"

"Eh? Kau mau apa?" Wookie mundur beberapa langkah, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Membuat pose layaknya seorang perawan tua yang ingin melindungi bagian tubuhnya dari paman-paman mesum yang siap menyantapnya.

"Aku tak tertarik dengan ukuran kecil, bodoh! Sudah cepat rentangkan!" Wookie menggerutu tak senang. Walau dalam hati ia mengutuk habis-habisan seorang Sora bernama Yesung, tangannya tetap terbuka lebar ke samping, menuruti apa yang Yesung instruksikan padanya.

Yesung menatap Wookie fokus, tangannya kini terarah pada tubuh mungil gadis itu. Matanya yang terpejam serta kening yang berkerut menandakan ia tengah berkonsentrasi terhadap sesuatu yang tengah ia lapalkan dalam bibir eloknya. Dalam sekejap, cahaya merah berkumpul di tangannya dan kini berpindah menyelimuti Wookie yang tengah takjub dengan pemandangan di sekelilingnya.

**Tringg**

Rambut ikal panjang yang tergerai, seragam yang tak lagi kedodoran serta rok yang terlihat lebih mini 15 cm di atas lutut kini tampil di balik gumpalan cahaya merah yang perlahan memudar. Gadis mungil yang berubah total itu mampu menyedot perhatian Yesung untuk sejenak, membuat yang diperhatikan hanya berdiri linglung di tempatnya, belum mengetahui perubahan sebesar apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Angin berhembus perlahan, membuat rok mini Wookie berkibar pelan. Hawa dingin serta merta merambat daerah paha mulusnya, membuatnya bergidik sesaat sebelum matanya menangkap rok yang kini tengah terpotong beberapa centi itu.

"AAAA... Kenapa rokku jadi begini? YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TERHADAP ROKKU, HAH?" Wookie berteriak heboh. Matanya kini bergerak liar melihat penampilannya. Tangannya sibuk meraba rambutnya yang entah sejak kapan tergerai indah dengan efek kilau yang menyilaukan mata. Ia tatap tak senang seseorang yang tengah berjalan mendekatinya. Langkahnya ikut mundur ketika Yesung semakin menghimpitnya, membuatnya tak bisa mundur lagi karna terpojok oleh batang pohon yang telah lama bersemayam di taman itu. Jantungnya tak bisa berhenti berdendang kala Yesung mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya. Dengan gerakkan slow motion ia tutup matanya bersamaan dengan tangan Yesung yang kini meraih gagang kacamatanya.

"Kacamatamu ini merusak pemandangan!" Yesung terkikik geli melihat tingkah Wookie yang menurutnya berlebihan. Ayolah! Dia bukan ingin berbuat yang macam-macam dengan gadis ini.

"Ekspresimu itu berlebihan tau! Seperti hendak diperkosa saja!" Wookie mati-matian menahan malunya. Walaupun penglihatannya tengah buram saat ini, ia yakin kalau pemuda yang sedang memegang kacamatanya itu tengah tersenyum laknat penuh kemenangan.

"Ya! Kembaikan kacamata ku!" ucapnya menggapai-gapai arah yang salah.

"Kau tak perlu lagi menggunakan alat kuno ini!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa melihat, bodoh?" Yesung lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum remeh. "Percuma dong ada Yesung si tampan disini!" narsisnya sambil kembali memusatkan perhatian pada cahaya merah di tangannya.

"Tampan, TAMPUNGAN JAMBAN!" bersamaan dengan lenyapnya makian Wookie, sebuah sinar merah melingkupi kedua mata mungil itu sesaat.

Wookie membuka matanya, mengerjapkannya sesaat sebelum ia kembali mengerjapkannya dengan kuat. Aneh! Dari tadi ia mencari titik terang pada matanya, tapi tak kunjung jumpa. Biasanya juga ia bisa melihat walau kabur tanpa kacamata, setidaknya ia tahu kalau di sekelilingnya ada cahaya.

Tapi sekarang? Jangankan setitik cahaya, yang bisa ia dapati saat ini hanyalah ruang hampa penuh kegelapan tanpa batas.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan pada mataku? Kenapa aku tida bisa melihat?" protes Wookie sambil menggerakkan tangannya asal, seolah ingin menangkap Yesung dan mencabik-cabiknya saat itu juga.

"Err.. itu.." Yesung menggaruk tengkuknya. Tak ia sangka kekuatannya kali ini melenceng dan mengakibatkan Wookie menjadi 'rabun' seutuhnya.

"Mungkin aku salah mantra," sambungnya penuh ragu.

"MWOO? YESUNG-SSI! CEPAT KEMBALIKAN MATAKU!"

.

.

Esoknya, Wookie memasuki sekolahnya dengan langkah anggun. Penampilan baru gadis yang biasanya cupu itu kini mampu menyedot paksa semua perhatian orang-orang yang tengah ramai di koridor. Semua pasang mata tengah menatapi sosok yang biasanya dijuluki 'rumput liar' itu tak percaya. Beberapa diantaranya berbisik-bisik, membuka gosip panas di pagi hari dengan teman sejawat mereka.

Wookie menatapi sekelilingnya risih. Ia alihkan pandangannya pada sesosok yang tengah melayang acuh disampingnya. Sosok yang hanya bisa dilihat olehnya.

"Kenapa mereka menatapi ku?" bisiknya dengan gerakan bibir yang hampir tak terlihat. Yesung bersedekap, mengendikkan bahunya sekilas sebelum kembali terbang dengan sikap acuhnya.

Pagi ini adalah awal hari yang cukup menyenagkan bagi Wookie. Tadi pagi ia sudah berhasil membuat umma dan Minnie-eonnienya—yang tinggal serumah dengannya— terperangah kaget dengan penampilan barunya. Belum lagi mulut mereka yang ternganga lebar karna masakan Wookie yang kali ini terlihat waras dan memiliki 'rasa'. Sungguh kejadian tadi pagi mampu membuat Wookie terkikik geli sesaat. Ternyata manusia langit disebelahnya ini mampu membuktikan kata-katanya. Dan sekarang, gilirannya menunjukkan kebolehannya kepada teman-temannya. Setidaknya ia ingin menjadi sedikit lebih berguna di kelasnya.

~0~(YeWook)~0~

Sepasang sayap biru dengan pendaran cahaya perlahan menghilang bersamaan dengan turunnya sesosok jakung itu di balkon rumah Wookie. Mata onyxnya yang tajam menerawang ke arah pintu yang dilapisi gorden tipis berwarna putih. Dibukanya pintu tanpa jerjak itu dan beranjak masuk kedalamnya. Kamar yang begitu luas dengan design minimalis yang terlihat lebih elegan dengan dominasi warna putih itu mampu membuat matanya berbinar dalam takjub. Tak salah jika ibundanya memilih gadis ini sebagai seorang Hayan. Ternyata sesuai dengan namanya, gadis ini begitu menggilai warna putih.

Dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju meja kecil di samping ranjang. Matanya menangkap sebauh figura kecil berisikan banyangan 2 orang manusia yang tercetak rapi di dalamnya. Yang satu mengenakan gaun putih dan satunya mengenakan gaun pink. Kalau dilihat-lihat kedua gadis manis di dalam sana memiliki kemiripan.

"Jadi dialah Hayan? Apa orang seperti ini dapat mengendalikan kekuatan putih yang dimaksud umma?" ujarnya bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Asik memperhatikan isi ruangan mewah yang sedang diinjaknya sehingga tak menyadari seseorang berjalan mendekat dan meraih kenop pintu.

**Cklek**

"Wookie, aku ingin bicara pada—mu," suara Sungmin tercekat. Matanya terpaku menatap sesosok pria tinggi yang tengah memegang figura di tangannya, menatapnya datar tanpa ekspresi tertentu.

"Siapa kau?" ujarnya penuh was-was. Tubuhnya kini mengambil ancang-ancang. Siap untuk mengkarate lelaki di depan sana jika berbuat sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

Sikap Sungmin semakin was-was ketika dilihatnya orang itu berbalik sepenuhnya menghadapnya, menatapnya intens sambil merekahkan sebuah senyum yang sempat membuat Sungmin takjub sesaat.

"Pangeran Sora dari Soraguene, Cho Kyuhyun imnida,"

~0~(YeWook)~0~

"Yesung, kau lihat tadi bagaimana ekspresi teman-teman saat aku berhasil mengajari mereka? Mereka senang sekali!" pekik Wookie girang. Guratan kebahagiaan sejak tadi tak pernah lekang dari wajah manisnya. Sekarang mereka tengah berjalan menuju rumah Wookie. Satu harian ini Yesung telah mengabulkan kedua permintaan Wookie. Semua berjalan sukses walau terjadi kesalahan teknis berulang kali.

"Kau juga lihat bagaimana keterkejutan umma dan Minnie-eonnie ketika memakan sarapan buatan ku?" kini tubuhnya meloncat tinggi, tak perduli dengan wajah berkerut Yesung. Seharian ini mati-matian ia menguras habis tenaganya demi mengabulkan permintaan Wookie. Tak apalah, toh ini demi tugas dan keselamatan kerajaannya kan?

"Terserah mu! Yang penting sehabis ini kau harus ikut ke Soraguene!" ucap Yesung ketus. Ia terlalu lelah dan ingin segera beristirahat.

"Hei!"

"Apa?" Yesung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Wookie, menatapnya ketus.

"Bolehkah aku mencoba itu?" ucap Wookie dengan nada pelan sembari menunjuk punggung Yesung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Err.. itu... Terbang?" ia tatap Yesung dengan tatapan seolah sedang bertanya. Ia ingin sekali terbang. Melihat Yesung yang selalu melayang bebas di langit dengan sayap yang berpendar ajaib membuatnya ingin merasakan terpaan udara di wajahnya.

Yesung mengernyit heran. Ia tatapi Wookie yang sudah melempar tatapan penuh harap padanya. Sejenak ia mendengus kesal.

"Cih, merepotkan!"

.

.

"Huaaa! Ini mengasyikaaannn! Yuuhuuuu~"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bocah? Jangan berteriak! Kupingku bisa tuli!" Wookie tak memperdulikan bentakkan Yesung. Sekarang ia tengah duduk diatas punggung Yesung yang kini telah mengangkat kaki dari tanah. Mereka terbang.

Akhirnya dengan sedikit rayuan—paksaan— milik Wookie, dengan sangat berat hati Yesung harus menuruuti keinginan gadis mungil itu. Membawa beban tubuh yang tak seberapa itu kemudian menggendongnya terbang ke angkasa luas. Wookie sendiri sedari tadi tak pernah menutup mulut tukang kicaunya. Tangannya ia rentangkan lebar-lebar, meraup semua udara yang dapat ia rasakan menyapa lembut tubuh mungilnya.

Sayap merah berpendarnya perlahan menghilang ketika kaki tegapnya menyentuh sebuah balkon rumah. Pendaratan yang terlalu sempurna itu membuat Wookie tersadar sesaat, hendak protes ketika merasakan tubuhnya tak lagi melayang. Sayangnya protes yang hendak ia keluarkan itu harus ia telan bulat-bulat, melihat jendela kamarnya sudah ada di depan mata.

Ia langkahkan kakinya perlahan, turun dari punggung Yesung dan menatap pemuda itu penuh ceria.

"Trimakasih atas tumpangannya, Yesung-ssi," ia kembangkan senyumnya yang terkesan seperti pemanis buatan. Yesung mendengus, melihat senyum yang dibuat-buat itu membuatnya kesal sendiri.

"Senyummu menggelikan! Sudah cepat kemasi barangmu! Semakin cepat akan semakin bagus!" Wookie menghentikan senyum palsunya, membuat tatapan tak suka pada pemuda di depannya.

"Kau belum mengabulkan permintaanku yang ketiga!" sungutnya mengerucutkan bibir.

"Haah, sudah kubilang itu mustahil! Sudahlah, lebih baik cepat masuk dan berkemas! Para Sora di Soraguene telah menunggu mu," akhirnya dengan berat hati Wookie terpaksa berbalik dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sungguh kali ini ia ingin menghantam Yesung yang dengan seenak jidat membatalkan permintaannya yang ketiga. Padahal melihat Minnie-eonnie nya bersanding dengan lelaki tampan merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyak angan-angan anehnya.

Dilangkahkannya kakinya mendekat pada jendela panjang kamarnya, ia dorong perlahan jendela putih itu hingga keduanya terbuka lebar, menerbangkan sedikit gorden yang tersenggol angin sepoi.

Mata karamel yang begitu indah kini membulat seperti piring. Apa yang disuguhkan di depan matanya begitu menterkejutkan batinnya. Sedangkan sepasang manusia yang tengah duduk manis saling bercengkrama disana menolehkan pandangannya sesaat sebelum si wanita melemparkan senyumnya pada Wookie.

"Kaliann?"

BerSUMBANG

Anyeonghaseoo yeorobunnn *dilempar make Shindong* Mian saya apdetnya lelet banget. Author lagi galau mikiri hasil ujian blok yang sukses terlewati dengan hancur =="

Jadi, gimana dengan chapter ini? Diripiu yak ^^ Mian banyak typo.

**Lya cloudsparkyu**** : ***ikutan nabokin kepala Yesung* Ini uda apdet XD. Makasi review nya ching~ Jangan lupa riview lagi yak ^^

**xeiina kim**** : **Ini uda lanjut XD #gataumaubalasapalagi#plak Makasi review nya ching~ Jangan lupa riview lagi yak ^^

**Lee HyoJoon**** : **Tauk tu si Siwon! Nyelingkuhin istri orang! #digampar. Mian ga bisa apdet cepet ^^'. Makasi review nya ching~ Jangan lupa riview lagi yak ^^

**uthyRyeosomnia**** : **==" Ni anak main terjang2 aja! #ngelus pantat Yesung#plak Err.. Adiludin itu sebenernya guru Biologi saya. Kmarin saya kesel karna dikacangi pas mau nanya, tapi ternyata dia uda berbaik hati memberikan nilai 98 di ujian Bio author :D *gananya woy!* Oke de, ini uda apdet! Makasi review nya ching~ Jangan lupa riview lagi yak ^^

**Kim jong cha ****: **Ini uda apdet XDMakasi review nya ching~ Jangan lupa riview lagi yak ^^

**LeeSungHye040497**** : **Yaampun ndut! Biasa aja kalee~ ehe, ga janji de buat squel yang satu itu *gampar* Makasi review nya ching~ Jangan lupa riview lagi yak ^^

**YeMiharuginzz** dan **Axyusung**** : **Ini uda dilanjut XD Makasi review nya ching~ Jangan lupa riview lagi yak ^^

**THreeAngels K.R.Y**** : **Ehe, si Ecung sok panas (?) disini XD Makasi review nya ching~ Jangan lupa riview lagi yak ^^

**viiaRyeosom****: **Gomawo ^^ ini uda dilanjut XD Makasi review nya ching~ Jangan lupa riview lagi yak ^^

**ryeocloud**** : **Si Ecung itu emang sukanya berkentut(?) ria XD Makasi review nya ching~ Jangan lupa riview lagi yak ^^

**Kartika**** : **Ini uda apdet XD Makasi review nya ching~ Jangan lupa riview lagi yak ^^

**Kim Ahiko-chan**** : **Eh, nae saeng muncul #plak. Ehe, ini uda diapdet XD Semangat buat UN nya yak! Baca ff banyak2! *diterjang* Makasi review nya ching~ Jangan lupa riview lagi yak ^^

**RyeoCi69**** : **Ini uda diapdet XD Makasi review nya ching~ Jangan lupa riview lagi yak ^^

Makasi buat yang uda baca serta meninggalkan jejak ^^ author selalu menunggu riview kalian semua. Jangan lupa riview lagi ya ^^

Buat silent reader *kalo ada* makasi juga uda baca fic gaje saya ^^ Kalo sempat riview ya ^^

Gomawo minna~ ^^

Saranghaeyo~

REVIEW PLEASE! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**R&R ^^ Don't like don't read!**

**Cast :**

**-Yesung as namja (Ppalgan : Pengguna kekuatan merah)**

**-Ryeowook as yeoja (Hayan : Pengguna kekuatan putih)**

**-Kyuhyun as namja (Pharan : Pengguna kekuatan biru)**

**-Sungmin as yeoja (masih dirahasiakan)**

**-Anggota Suju lainnya**

**-Anggota SNSD**

**Genre : Romance/Fantasi/Drama **

**Disclaimer : Ye punya Wook, Wook punya ye, Ye dan Wook saling mempunyai. XD**

**Warning : Genderswitch, abal, typo, OOC, gaje dan menyesatkan. Tapi bergizi dan baik untuk pencernaan. *dilempar* Sebelum baca, disarankan (wajib) liat ava nya author supaya bisa ngebayangi tokoh2 fic. R&R ^^ Don't like don't read!**

.

Mata karamel yang begitu indah kini membulat seperti piring. Apa yang disuguhkan di depan matanya begitu menterkejutkan batinnya. Sedangkan sepasang manusia yang tengah duduk manis saling bercengkrama disana menolehkan pandangannya sesaat sebelum si wanita melemparkan senyumnya pada Wookie.

"Kaliann?"

.

"Sudah pulang, Wookie?" Sungmin melebarkan senyumnya, agak geli melihat pose Wookie yang masih cengo melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau di depan pintu seperti itu? Minggir! Aku mau masuk!" Yesung yang heran melihat Wookie tak kunjung masuk menggeser tubuh Wookie ke samping, membuat tubuh mungil itu oleng sesaat tanpa mau melepaskan wajah bloonnya.

"..."

Tubuhnya mengkaku saat menangkap apa yang telah tersedia di depannya. Lengkaplah sudah pemandangan terbodoh yang tersaji—Wookie dengan tampang bloonnya dan Yesung dengan muka horornya.

"Ekspresimu berlebihan, hyung!" ucap namja di sebelah Sungmin sambil menyedekapkan tangannya di dada. Namja yang baru Wookie lihat wujudnya itu mampu memancing keningnya berkerut.

"Nuguya?" ucapnya mengerjapkan matanya, membuat tampang polos yang mampu membuat Yesung mendengus sesaat. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada eonnieku di dalam kamar? Kau tak berbuat yang macam-macam kan?" ucapnya sarkastis. Membuat namja yang diketahui sebagai Kyuhyun itu berjengit protes.

"Apa maksud mu? Hayan tidak diperkenankan menuduh orang dengan sembarangan!"

"Aku tidak menuduh mu! Aku hanya bertanya!"

"Oh ya? Tapi nada bicaramu itu membuaat ku tersinggung!"

"Tersinggung kata mu? Aku tidak—"

"BISA KALIAN DIAM?" suara menggelegar Yesung berhasil membungkam dua mulut yang sedari tadi tak bosan berseteru. Tampang kusut pemuda itu sanggup membuat Wookie yang berada disebelahnya bergidik ngeri. Ia tatap dengan takut wajah pemuda yang kini menatap Kyuhyun serius.

"Apa yang membuat mu kemari, Kyu?" suara berat nan dalam itu kembali menghipnotis ruangan menjadi serius. Baik Wookie maupun Sungmin–yang masih bingung dengan keadaan sekitarnya— hanya dapat memusatkan penajaman indra pendengaran mereka.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sesaat sebelum ia melanjutkan ucapnnya. "Hah, aku menjemput mu, hyung. Hayan harus segera dibawa untuk dilatih,"

**Degg**

Perkataan Kyuhyun barusan mampu membuat jantung Wookie berdegup. Walaupun belum paham benar akan keadaan yang tengah dijalaninya, ia tahu betul apa maksud dari perkataan Kyuhyun barusan. Masih ada sepersekian bagian hatinya yang belum rela untuk meninggalkan kehidupannya di dunia nyata.

"Aku tahu. Kami baru saja akan berangkat," Wookie menoleh pada Yesung, melemparkan tatapan protes yang sama sekali tak digubris. "Tidak ada waktu untuk protes. Hati mu yang setengah-setengah itu yang membuat mu pantas dijuluki Rumput Liar yang sebenarnya!" kontan Wookie terdiam. Perkataan Yesung barusan tepat memanah titik terdalam jantungnya, telak sekali dengan keadaannya saat ini.

**Pluk**

Didongakkannya kepala mungilnya. Iris matanya kini menangkap bayangan nyata eonnienya yang tengah mengelus kepalanya lembut, memberikannya senyum penawar sakit yang selalu ia suka.

"Majulah, Wookie!" ucap eonnienya semangat, memancing matanya untuk membulat tak percaya.

"Eonnie... Eonnie tahu?" anggukan Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan Wookie barusan. Sejenak mata foxy itu teralih pada Kyuhyun yang masih duduk di tepi ranjang Wookie. "Dia sudah menceritakan semuanya,"

Sungmin mengembalikan tatapannya ke arah Wookie. Menatap adiknya itu lembut, menyalurkan semangat yang diharapnya bisa menggerakkan hati Wookie. "Aku tahu, jauh di dalam hati kecilmu, kau pasti ingin sekali membantu semua orang," tambahnya kemudian.

Wookie terdiam, ia hanya mampu tertunduk lesu. Memang benar kata eonnienya. Ia ingin sekali membantu orang banyak. Apalagi ketika mengetahui bahwa dirinya sangat berpengaruh bagi keselamatan sebuah dunia, tentu dengan senang hati ia akan melakukannya secara cuma-cuma. Tapi bukannya apa, ia hanya takut kalau kecerobohannya akan berdampak buruk. Alih-alih menjadi pahlawan, ia malah kembali dihadapkan pada kehidupan Rumput Liarnya yang malang.

"Jangan ragu Wookie! Benar yang Yesung-ssi katakan tadi. Keraguan akan membuat mu jatuh!" ucapan Sungmin barusan sedikit demi sedikit berhasil membangkitkan semangat Wookie. Dengan tangan terkepal ia tatap Yesung yang balik menatapnya datar.

"Berapa lama aku akan membantu menyelamatkan duniamu?"

"Tak tentu. Bisa sebentar, bisa juga lama, atau malah selamanya?"

"MWO? Jangan bercanda!" keraguan kembali muncul dalam hati Wookie. Bayangan akan dirinya yang tak akan menginjak bumi lagi berputar indah di kepalanya. Membuat ia menggelengkan kepalanya gusar, berharap bayangan horor itu dapat sirna dalam sekejap.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan orang tua dan teman-temanku? Tak mungkin 'kan aku menghilang dari mereka tiba-tiba dan kembali entah kapan?"

"Jangan khawatir! Kami sudah memanipulasi ingatan mereka,"

"Eh?" Wookie menatap Kyuhyun heran. Perkataan tentang manipulasi ingatan itu masih terdengar janggal di telinganya.

"Mereka semua tidak akan mengingat mu selama kau pergi, dan semua akan berjalan normal kembali ketika kau kembali ke Sekai ini," jelas Kyuhyun, membuat alis Wookie berjengit. Orang tua dan semua orang akan melupakannya? Bahkan dalam kehidupan normal saja ia sudah terlupakan oleh banyak orang, masa sekarang orang tuanya harus ikut-ikutan melupakannya? Tidak adil, bukan?

"Apa Minnie-eonnie juga akan melupakan ku?" sejenak Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin yang menatapnya memelas.

"Huh, kurasa tidak perlu," ucapnya yang langsung mengundang senyum berjuta watt dari Sungmin dan Wookie.

"Baiklah, tak ada waktu untuk bermain lagi! Cepat kemasi barang mu! Terlambat bergerak sedikit saja kita akan hancur," langsung saja Wookie bergegas menuju lemari pakaiannya, memasukkan apa saja yang ia rasa penting dan wajib untuk dibawa. Tak lama ia kembali kehadapan Yesung dengan membawa sebuah ransel pendaki gunung yang penuh dengan 'barang'.

"Kau kira kita akan mengungsi, hah? Tinggalkan sebagian barangmu!" bentak Yesung sambil berusaha menarik tas yang Wookie lindungi mati-matian.

"Bukankah kau bilang aku akan tinggal di dunia mu dalam jangka waktu yang lama?" protes Wookie dengan bibirnya yang sudah maju ke depan sambil tetap berusaha melindungi tasnya yang kini menjadi ajang perebutan antara dirinya dan Yesung.

Yang kecil tetaplah kecil. Bagaimanapun tenaganya jauh beribu kali lipat lebih kecil dibanding tangan kekar Yesung.

Mata sparkle Wookie sibuk mengamati Yesung yang kini tengah menggeledah isi tasnya. Alis yang berkerut didapatinya di wajah Yesung saat melempari beberapa isi tasnya.

"Apa-apaan isi tas mu ini? Majalah, novel, komik, DVD," ucap Yesung sambil melempari barang-barang itu keluar dari tas 'manusiawi' milik Wookie.

"Laptop, Indomie ayam spesial(?), pisang(?), dan... Burung?"

"Kembalikan! Kau boleh membuang barang yang lain, tapi jangan yang ini!" Wookie memeluk benda yang kini sudah berada di dekapannya. Untuk yang satu ini dia memang tak bisa merelakannya begitu saja. Bagaimanapun kalau benda ini tak ada, ia tak akan pernah bisa tidur!

"Burung aneh begitu tak perlu dibawa-bawa!"

"Angry Birds tidak aneh!" bantah Wookie mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia benar-benar tak rela jika boneka favoritenya itu diolok-olok.

"Apapun! Ayo pergi!" bagaimanapun juga adu mulut dengan wanita cerewet disampingnya itu jauh lebih tak penting dibanding apa yang telah menanti mereka. Segera ia pusatkan perhatiannya di telapak tangannya. Seberkas cahaya merah berkumpul di sana, membuat Sungmin yang memperhatikan mereka dari tadi berdecak takjub. Yesung mengarahkan tangannya ke dinding kamar Wookie. Dengan segera cahaya merah yang kini tampak berpusar itu membentuk sebuah lubang dimensi di dinding kamarnya, sebuah jalan menuju awal dari segala petualangan yang baru saja akan dimulai.

"Wooww... Ke~re~n," ucap Wookie takjub. Bibir menganga lebar serta mata bulatnya yang mengerjap imut membuat wajahnya tampak sedikit berlebihan.

"Ayo pergi! Apalagi yang kau tunggu?" Yesung yang sudah berada di ambang pintu dimensi menoleh ke arah Wookie, lalu ia alihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun—memberi kode pada namja itu agar segera menyusulnya. Sementara Wookie kini telah menghambur ke pelukan Sungmin, berekspresi seakan ia akan lenyap selamanya dan tak akan pernah kembali.

"Nona burung aneh! Kau ingin menunggu sampai aku menjambak rambutmu dan menyeret mu dari tempat ini?" suara horor Yesung barusan sempat membuat Wookie bergidik. Dengan langkah secepat kilat ia berdiri di samping Yesung yang sudah siap melangkah masuk menuju Soraguene.

**Grepp**

Dengan cepat Wookie alihkan pandangannya pada Yesung yang kini tengah menggandeng telapak tangannya. Dahinya berkerut sejenak. "Kenapa harus pake gandeng-gandeng?"

"Berisik! Kyu, cepatlah menyusul!" dan dalam satu langkah, dua manusia itu kini telah lenyap ditelan lingkaran merah yang perlahan mulai mengecil.

"Adikku akan baik-baik saja, kan?" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, sejenak ia pandangi Sungmin yang memandangnya penuh harap. "Aku tak bisa menjamin,"

"Apa maksud mu? Kalian harus bisa menjaganya dengan baik!" Hampir saja Sungmin menahan Kyuhyun yang akan melangkah ke lubang dimensi. Namun tatapan pemuda yang entah kenapa melembut padanya itu sanggup membuat Sungmin kehilangan kata-kata.

"Percaya pada hyungku,"

**Cringg**

Ruangan itu kini mulai diliputi cahaya seiring dengan mengecilnya lingkaran merah yang kini sudah menelan tubuh Kyuhyun. Cahaya yang kini menyelimuti seluruh ruangan tampak begitu menyilaukan mata bagi Sungmin, membuatnya harus memicing agar terhindar dari sinar yang rasanya menusuk bola mata.

Seberkas sinar merah muda melingkupi tubuh gadis itu, membuat matanya harus terbuka dan terkejut akan keadaan sekitarnya. Rasa hangat menjalar di tubuhnya kala sinar-sinar itu mulai memakan tubuhnya satu persatu. Sedikit demi sedikit, tubuh gadis itu lenyap tak bersisa. Meninggalkan ruangan yang tadi ramai kini lenggang. Ada apa dengan Sungmin?

.

.

"Wooaaaa~" kepalanya melongok kesegala arah tanpa menghentikan tatapan takjubnya.

"Bisa kau hentikan wajah burungmu itu?" Wookie mengernyit, dialihkannya tatapannya pada pemuda disampingnya—menatapnya tak suka. "Kenapa harus wajah burung?"

"Karna itu terlihat bodoh!"

**Pletakk**

"Aww, apa yang kau lakukan?" Yesung mengelus kepalanya yang terasa panas.

"Itu karna kau mengatai ku berwajah burung!"

"Memang wajah mu seperti burung! Persis seperti boneka-boneka bodoh yang kau bawa!"

"Angry Birds tidak bodoh!" Yesung menghela nafas lelah. Bertekak dengan gadis burung ini memang tidak ada untungnya. Lebih baik ia segera menghadap ummanya dan memberikan 'barang' pesanannya dengan segera.

"Terserah apa kata mu!" dilangkahkannya kakinya mendekat pada gerbang tinggi berwarna putih itu, gerbang utama kerjaan Soraguene—tempat makhluk seperti nya tinggal.

**Kriieeettt**

Dua pintu besar itu terbuka, menyajikan pemandangan yang tak pernah Wookie duga sebelumnya. Mulutnya langsung melongo parah ketika kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam.

Sebuah kerajaan yang didominasi warna putih. Bukan hanya gedung-gedung –yang dimata Wookie tampak seperti menara-menara di negri dongeng— yang berwarna putih. Tapi jalanan, pohon-pohon bahkkan tanah sekali pun hampir didominasi warna putih—warna kesukaan Wookie.

"Apa semua orang di negri mu begitu menggemari warna putih? Sampai-sampai tanah pun bisa berwarna putih. Ini sangat keren!" pekik Wookie riang sambil menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. Entah kenapa sejak melangkah masuk ke Soraguene, seluruh tubuhnya merasa kedinginan.

"Kau buta? Ini salju, bodoh!" Salju? Astaga! Bodoh sekali Wookie baru menyadari tumpukan halus yang ia pijak sekarang adalah kumpulan salju. Negri yang sudah menyihir Wookie dengan warna putihnya ini sanggup membuatnya lupa berpikir waras. Pantas saja ia kedinginan! Roknya saja membiarkan setengah bagian dari pahanya terbuka, belum lagi kemeja seragamnya yang terlalu tipis untuk daerah bersalju. Bukankah di Seoul sedang mengalami musim panas saat ini?

"Soraguene memang mengalami musim salju setiap saat," ujar Yesung datar sambil berlalu, seolah mampu membaca apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh gadis mungil di samping nya.

"Kau membaca pikiranku?" Wookie mulai beranjak mengikuti Yesung yang sudah beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Tidak!"

"Sudah jangan bohong! Sora seperti mu pasti mampu membaca pikiran orang!"

"Tidak penting!" Yesung mempercepat langkahnya, tidak mau ambil pusing oleh gadis cerewet yang terlalu ingin tahu di sampingnya. Dalam hati ia mengutuk manusia yang dengan laknatnya menghadirkan manusia seberisik Wookie. Lama-lama bisa tuli juga ia kan?

"Ya! Tunggu aku, Yesung!"

.

.

Leetuk tengah berdoa di depan altar ketika seseorang masuk ke dalam rumah suci yang lagi-lagi didominasi warna putih itu. Tautan tangannya terlepas tepat saat pemuda dengan jubah kerajaannya itu berhenti di belakangnya.

"Apa aku mengganggu doa noona?" Leetuk tersenyum saat membalikkan badannya. Menatap pemuda itu penuh kasih. "Tidak Woonie, aku sudah selesai," Siwon tersenyum lega. Ada beberapa hal yang harus ia sampaikan pada 'istri' nya itu.

"Mereka sudah sampai, noona,"

"Benarkah? Apa keempatnya sudah datang?" Leetuk berbalik, merapikan bunga-bunga yang terletak pada vas-vas besar di samping altar.

"Ne! Anak itu memang benar-benar seperti appanya!" sejenak Leetuk tertegun. Perkataan Siwon barusan sedikit menyenggol perasaan hatinya. Tangannya yang tadi sibuk menggerayangi bunga, kini berhenti. Mata indahnya sudah menengadah ke atas, menerawang ke langit-langit Gereja seolah ia akan menemukan wajah familiar di atas sana. Sejenak sebuah senyum manis terukir di wajah indahnya.

"Tentu Woonie. Yesung benar-benar anak appanya!"

"Mian noona, gara-gara aku hyung jadi..."

"Yang lalu biarlah berlalu, Wonnie. Sekarang yang kau butuhkan hanya menatap ke masa depan. Tidak ada gunanya mengharapkan orang yang tak mungkin akan kembali," sejenak Siwon terdiam. Perkataan Leetuk ada benarnya. Sekeras apapun ia menyesal atau meminta maaf, orang yang telah bersatu di dalam tanah tak akan mungkin bisa bangkit dan menyapa mereka lagi.

Ia tertunduk begitu dalam saat merasakan tepukan halus di punggungnya, membuatnya harus mendongak dan menatap Leetuk yang selalu tersenyum padanya.

"Ini semua bukan salah mu, Wonnie! Ini hanya sebagian kecil dari takdir yang harus diterima setiap makhluk. Jangan pernah menyesali apa yang telah terjadi," untuk sejenak Siwon bisa merasakan hatinya diliputi kedamaian. Noona atau 'istri' nya ini benar-benar mampu memancarkan aura-aura positif yang dapat menenagkan semua orang, termasuk dirinya.

"Bangkitlah! Kau punya Kyuhyun dan juga 'orang itu'. Aku tahu, bagaimanapun 'dia' masih mengharapkan kehadiran mu, Woonie!"

"Tapi noona—"

"Jangan selalu memendam perasaan mu, Woonie. Sesekali jadilah anak pembangkang seperti Yesung atau hyung mu dulu!" mendadak senyum mengembang di permukaan bibir Siwon. ia bersyukur karna memiliki 'istri' sekaligus noona yang begitu mengerti akan keadaan hatinya.

"Gomawo, noona,"

.

.

**Bruuukk**

"Awww,"

"Appoo~"

Dua makhluk yang barusaja terlempar dari lingkaran yang berbeda itu tengah jatuh bertubrukan di atas hamparan salju yang dingin. Tubuh yang saling timpah itu sanggup membuat mereka meringis beberapa saat sebelum menyadari kehadiran masing-masing.

"Kau?" pekik Kyuhyun saat melihat sebuah 'benda' bernyawa tengah menindihnya dengan ekspresi tak kalah kagetnya.

"Mian," ucap benda itu buru-buru bangkit dan duduk di atas hamparan salju dangan rona di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun, berhasil menyadarkan benda itu dari semburat merah yang tadi melanda pipinya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tadi saat kau pergi tiba-tiba ada cahaya merah muda aneh yang mengelilingi ku. Tau-tau saat membuka mata aku sudah...em.. menimpah mu," ucapnya tergagap. Wanita yang dikenali sebagai Sungmin itu kini tengah tertunduk malu. Entah kenapa kejadian tadi tak mau lepas dari benaknya. Wajah Kyuhyun yang tepat berada dibawahnya membuat kembali rona merah muncul di permukaan pipinya.

"Hatcchii!" Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Sungmin, melihat gadis bantet yang tengah mengusap hidungnya hingga memerah.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya pelan, sedikit nada kecemasan melihat gadis yang wajahnya tengah memerah.

Sungmin melongokkan kepalanya, tak menggubris pertanyaan Kyuhyun barusan. Kepalanya hanya menoleh kesana kemari sambil memperhatikan alasnya duduk sekarang. Salju!

"Ommoo~ Tempat ini bersalju! Huatchi!" pekiknya kaget sambil sesekali menyemburkan bersin dengan kuatnya. Cairan atau yang bisa dikataakan sebagai lendir itu mulai menguak keluar dari lubang hidungnya, membuatnya tampak seperti anak TK yang menyedihkan. Tapi tidak untuk Kyuhyun!

Namja itu sibuk terkikik geli menatap wajah Sungmin yang menurutnya terlalu kekanakan. Dengan sedikit merangkak, pemuda itu sudah duduk di samping Sungmin. Mengeluarkan selembar kain dari saku celanya dan mengusapnya lembut pada kedua hidung lawan jenisnya itu, membuat Sungmin tertegun sesaat.

"Kau ini seperti anak TK saja! Bahkan kau lebih kekanakan dari adikmu itu!" Kyuhyun terkikik sesaat, membuat Sungmin berdecak kesal dengan pipi dan bibir yang ia kembungkan. Alih-alih berhenti, Kyuhyun malah makin geli dibuatnya.

"Aku bukan anak TK! Salahkan saja salju yang turun ini! Salju memang tak pernah mau berteman dengan ku," kini wajahnya tertunduk, masih dengan pipi yang mengembung, ia buat wajahnya tampak seperti seseorang yang paling menyedihkan di dunia. Membuat Kyuhyun lagi-lagi harus berdecak geli melihat tingkahnya.

"Kenapa Tuhan menciptakan makhluk menggelikan seperti mu?"

**Pluk**

Sebuah jubah berwarna biru tersampir di pundak Sungmin.

"Eh?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri. Sejenak rasa hangat menjalari bagian tubuhnya ketika dengan dalam ia menghirup aroma tubuh yang menguar dari jubah milik pemuda itu.

"Ayo pergi! Kau pasti juga terlibat dalam kejadian ini," Sungmin menatap uluran tangan itu. Tangan yang begitu besar kini tengah tersodor di depan wajahnya, mengajak tangan mungilnya untuk segera menyatu di dalam genggaman hangat itu.

**Greep**

Rasa hangat yang begitu menggetarkan langsung menyergap bagian dada Sungmin saat tangannya bergabung dalam tangan besar Kyuhyun. Desiran halus yang begitu menggetarkan hatinya itu sanggup membuatnya tertegun beberapa saat sambil memandangi wajah Kyuhyun yang tersenyum padanya.

"Ayo berdiri, Minnie! Apalagi yang kau tunggu?"

"Eh? Ia!" dengan langkah canggung ia berdiri dan mulai mengikuti pemuda yang tengah menyeretnya lembut. Bukankah ini terlalu cepat? Tapi Sungmin tak tahu kenapa ia bisa begitu terseret pada pesona pemuda tampan ini. Dalam waktu sekejap—bahkan belum sampai sehari— hatinya telah meletup-letup saat pemuda itu melakukan semacam kontak fisik dengan nya. Apa Sungmin kini tengah dilanda kasmaran karna jatuh cinta?

.

.

"Ppalgan-ssi sudah datang! Kyaa~"

"Kyaa~ Ppalgan makin tampan yah~"

"Saranghae Ppalgan~"

Suara bisikan—atau yang lebih pantas dibilang teriakan— itu menggema di sepanjang koridor tempat Yesung dan Wookie menapak. Setiap mata yang menangkap sosok Yesung pasti langsung berdecak kagum dengan penuh cinta. Decakan kagum yang sebagian besar berasal dari para yeoja itu pula lah membuat Wookie mual dan ingin muntah. Benarkah mereka mengagumi orang jutek seperti Yesung?

"Uwweekk!" Yesung mendelik tajam ke arah Wookie. Gadis yang tengah berpose layaknya wanita hamil yang sedang mual itu membuat Yesung berdecak risih.

"Jangan bertingkah seolah aku makhluk paling menjijikkan di dunia!" ucap Yesung sengit, tak mengindahkan tatapan hina dari Wookie.

"Apa mereka tidak buta?"

"Maksudmu? Tentu saja tidak!"

"Kau benar! Mereka memang tidak buta... Tatapi mereka GILA!" sembur Wookie, sukses memancing urat-urat Yesung keluar. "Kau pasti bercanda! Mana mungkin orang seperti mu memiliki banyak penggemar. Mereka, para sora ini benar-benar sudah gila!" Wookie meremas rambutnya sendiri frustasi.

"Kau tak tahu siapa aku?"

"Kau itu Yesung! Namja dengan kepala persis helem!"

"Ck, kau ini! Kau benar tidak mengenali aku ya?" Yesung mengembangkan seringaiannya saat matanya menangkap raut bingung dari makhluk di sampingnya. Niatnya untuk balas dendam sudah bermunculan di ubun-ubun, tinggal menunggu waktu peluncurannya beberapa saat lagi.

"Apa kau kenal Kim Jong Woon?" tanya Yesung—masih dengan seringaian yang tak mau lepas dari wajahnya.

"Tentu saja kenal! Dia itu penyanyi nomor satu di hatiku!" jawaban Wookie barusan makin menambah intensitas kelebaran seringaian Yesung.

"Dan kau tahu aku siapanya Kim Jong Woon?" Wookie mengerjapkan matanya sesaat sebelum menggeleng dengan polosnya. "Aku ini Sepupunya!"

"HAH? Jangan bercanda!" pekik Wookie kaget sesaat sebelum ia mulai terkikik geli. "Kalian saja beda dunia! Sandiwaramu benar-benar bodoh! Ahahah," tawanya meledak, menyadari kebodohan dari namja yang kini makin menyeringai menatapnya.

"Kau tidak percaya pada ku, hm?" Wookie menghentikan tawanya dan beralih menatap Yesung—masih dengan tatapan gelinya.

"Kau berharap aku mempercayai perkataan orang idiot? Jangan bercanda!" Yesung makin menyeringai. Tibalah saatnya dimana bom akan meledak.

"Kami itu sepupu jauh! Aku itu sepupu dari anak sepupu sepupu ummanya yang menikah dengan sepupu dari suami sepupu cucunya nenek sepupu buyutnya yang menikah dengan sepupu nenek moyangnya Kim Jong Woon!" Yesung terkikik geli melihat wjah Wookie yang melongo parah. Ia yakin benar, jika di dalam otak gadis itu tengah berputar penjelasan yang bahkan ia sendiri tak mengerti.

"Ulangi!" ucap Wookie, belum sepenuhnya mengerti akan ucapan Yesung.

"Maaf aku sudah lupa!"

"Kau membohongi ku!"

"Tidak!"

"Ia! Mengaku saja!" alih-alih menjawab, Yesung malah menjulurkan lidahnya, membuat gadis mungil itu berdecak sebal dengan pipi yang dikembungkan sekembung-kembungnya. Sanggup membuat Yesung terkikik dalam diam.

"OPPAAAA~"

**Bruukk**

Tubuh mungil itu menghambur begitu saja ke pelukan Yesung yang reflek menangkap dan membalas pelukan tangan mungil itu. Suara yang tadi melengking kini tengah teredam oleh dada yang membungkam bibir mungilnya.

"Kau bisa membunuh ku kalau terus-terusan menerjang ku saat aku datang, Luna," celoteh Yesung pada gadis yang masih betah bercengir ria di dalam pelukannya. Sedang gadis mungil lain di sampingnya hanya memandang heran.

"Habis oppa lama sekali kembali! Luna merindukan oppa!" bisiknya manja sambil menarik lengan baju Yesung. Sejenak ia alihkan pandangannya pada gadis di samping Yesung. Gadis yang hampir sama mungilnya dengan ia itu kini tengah menatap ke lain arah. Seperti tak mau menatap pemandangan yang tengah ia ciptakan. Mendadak seringaian mengerikan hinggap di bibir manisnya. Dia ini, benar-benar adiknya Yesung!

"Waa~ Oppa pulang-pulang bawa kakak ipar! Nomu yeopeosseo~" ucapnya dengan mata bling-bling yang begitu mengerikan. Kini ia lepas pelukan hangat oppanya dan beralih mendekat pada Wookie.

"Eonnie~ namaku Luna, adik sepupunya Yesung oppa. Jadi kapan eonnie dan oppa menikah?"

**Blush**

"Apa-apaan pertanyaan mu itu, Luna?" sergah Yesung, sedikit salah tingkah akibat perkataan polos yang dengan tak berotak keluar dari bibir Luna.

"Wae oppa? Bukankah eonnie ini cantik?" Kini luna mendekat pada Wookie dan memeluk gadis itu secara sepihak. "Waa~ bahkan pelukannya terasa begitu hangat! Apa oppa sudah pernah mencobanya?"

"Ya! Bocah ini!"

"Eonnie, nama eonnie siapa?" Luna mendongak menatap Wookie tanpa ada niatan melepas pelukannya. "Eh? Wo-Wookie," jawab Wookie tergagap.

Sedari tadi Wookie hanya bisa terdiam dan mematung dengan telinga yang berdenging panas. Sungguh wajahnya pun tengah memerah saat ini.

"Waa~ Bahkan nama eonnie pun begitu manis. Eonnie mau ya menikah dengan oppa ku?"

"Eh?" sungguh saat ini Wookie bingung bagaimana harus bertindak. Yeoja yang kelewat ramah dalam pelukannya ini benar-benar membuatnya salah tingkah. Sedangkan Yesung hanya menatap horor ke arah mereka. Mengutuk habis-habisan adik sepupunya yang suka asal bicara.

"Eonnie tau? Oppaku itu sangat sinis! Mana ada yeoja cantik yang betah lama-lama dengannya. Tapi kalau dengan eonnie aku yakin dia akan mati kutu!" bisik luna, berharap Yesung tak mengetahui suara keras(?) nya.

"Aku dengar itu, bocah! Kau kira ada orang berbisik dengan suara sekeras itu?" Luna cemberut, membuat Wookie terkikik pelan. Sepertinya yeoja yang masih betah di dalam pelukannya ini begitu ingin menjahili oppanya itu. Sejenak pikiran negatif akan kedekatan Yesung dengan yeoja ini mendadak sirna. Tunggu! Jadi maksudnya ini apa?

"Oppa, tidak baik mencuri dengar perkataan orang!" sejenak suara Luna menyadarkan kembali Wookie ke alam sadarnya. Ia tatapi Yesung yang tengah menatap dirinya dan juga seseorang dalam pelukannya itu dengan kesal. Mendadak lidahnya terjulur saat mata mereka bertemu, membuat Yesung makin menggeram kesal.

"Aishh.. Kalian benar-benar!" dan kini Wookie dan Luna sukses cekikikan menikmati kemenangan mereka. Padahal baru saja mereka kenalan, tapi tanpa Wookie duga sudah menjadi dekat begini. Apa seluruh Sora di Soraguene seramah dan semenyenangkan ini? Kecuali Yesung tentunya!

~0~(YeWook)~0~

"Bagaimana perkembangannya?"

"Tidak ada perkembangan pesat, master. Jantungnya masih lemah, tapi sarafnya sudah mulai bekerja,"

Wanita yang dipanggil master itu kini menyeringai di dalam kegelapan. Cahaya dari lilin yang merupakan satu-satunya penerangan diruang gelap itu mampu memberikan kesan mengerikan akan bayangan tubuh pucatnya.

"Berapa lama lagi aku menunggu sampai tubuhnya bisa dimasuki?" matanya beralih menatap sosok yang tengah terbaring di peti kaca dengan beribu kabel merayapi bagian-bagian tubuhnya.

"Mungkin sekitar dua minggu, master," kepalanya mengangguk sesaat sebelum ia membuka penutup kaca itu dan membelai pipi pemuda yang tengah tertidur pulas.

"Bangunlah sayang... Bersama, kita hancurkan mereka!"

Bersumbing

Anyeongggg semuaaaa~ *dilempar panci ama readerdeul*

Mian saya apdetnya lama ^^' Saya hanya manusia yang tak luput dari dosa(?)

Makasi uda baca dan riview fic saya ya readerdeul, aku cinta kalian ^^

Oia, adakah dari para readerdeul yang baca fic author yang judulnya NEVER STOP LOVING YOU? Kalau ada itu uda saya buat squelnya, bagi yang berkenan silahkan baca dan riview ya *promo*

Tapi bagi yang belum baca jangan khawatir, dunia belum berakhir(?) masih ada kesempatan buat baca dan riview kok ^^ *promo lagi*

**THreeAngels K.R.Y**** :** Ehe, itu bersumbang maksudnya supaya para reader mau bersumbang riview buat fic gaje ini *nyengir Siwon* Ini uda apdet chingu. Maksi uda R&R yak :D Jangan lupa untuk R&R lagi ^^ oia, Pak Sabar itu sebenernya guru Sosio aku :p kakakak XD

**YeMiharuginzz :** Ehe, maaf. Tanganku kadang terlalu bandal untuk diajak kompromi. Malasnya baru nempel mulu :D Maksi uda R&R yak :D Jangan lupa untuk R&R lagi ^^

**Kim Ahiko-chan**** :** Mian aku ga bisa apdet kilat :'( Hehe.. itu juga iklan fav saya *bangga* Mengenai perpanjangan fic, mungkin belum bisa diwujudtin, mian ya saeng *bungkukbungkuk*. Maksi uda R&R yak :D Jangan lupa untuk R&R lagi ^^

**RyeoCi69 :** wakak. Tadinya ini fic mau saya buat serius gitu, tapi otak saya keseringan bernegasi, jadi lari dari terget utama *ngetawai kebodohan sendiri*. Ok deh, ini uda apdet! Maksi uda R&R yak :D Jangan lupa untuk R&R lagi ^^

**ryeocloud**** :** Eitss, sabar dulu ching! Cinta butuh tahap *dilempar terasi* XD. Oke, ini dia chap 3 nya! Maksi uda R&R yak :D Jangan lupa untuk R&R lagi ^^

**Enno KimLee :** tau tu si KyuMin! Hobbi banget ngiketin diri pake benang merah! Bikin sirik tau ga! *dilempar* ok chingu, ini sudah apdet, Maksi uda R&R yak :D Jangan lupa untuk R&R lagi ^^

**cloudify2kim :** Hehe, sengaja di OOC-in si author, biar agak beda gitu *halah* waa, makasi banyak atas masukannya chingu, saya sangat termotivasi ama masukan yang begini ni :D ini dia chap 3 nya. Maksi uda R&R yak :D Jangan lupa untuk R&R lagi ^^

**ellyteuk93 :** Gomawo ^^ Ini uda lanjut! Maksi uda R&R yak :D Jangan lupa untuk R&R lagi ^^

**uthyRyeosomnia :** Eh jinja? Adu, aku minta maaf ya, gara2 ini fic laknat kamu sampe dikeluarin dari kelas *bungkukbungkuk* kenapa ga panggil aku buat ngegatak itu guru? #pletak. Ok, ini dia chap 3 nya saeng, Maksi uda R&R yak :D Jangan lupa untuk R&R lagi ^^

**LeeSungHye040497 :** Ehehe, maksi dudut. Ini uda aku apdet, Maksi uda R&R yak :D Jangan lupa untuk R&R lagi ^^

Makasi buat semua yang uda baca sekaligus riview fic aku :D

Makasi buat yang uda ninggalin jejak baik yang log in ataupun anonym, buat silent reader *kalo ada* juga makasi banyak, sekali-sekali riview donk XD. Tanpa kalian fic ini ga bakal jalan.

Terakhir, author perlu semangat buat ngelanjutin fic ini. Belakangan semangat ngetik author berkurang :'(

Untuk itu author menunggu para readers mengirimkan semangat lewat riview dibawah ini :D

Riview pleasee! Gomawo :*


	4. Chapter 4

**R&R ^^ Don't like don't read!**

**Cast :**

**-Yesung as namja (Ppalgan : Pengguna kekuatan merah)**

**-Ryeowook as yeoja (Hayan : Pengguna kekuatan putih)**

**-Kyuhyun as namja (Pharan : Pengguna kekuatan biru)**

**-Sungmin as yeoja (Pohwunsaek : Pengguna kekuatan merah muda)**

**-Luna as yeoja (Hwangsaek : Pengguna kekuatan kuning)**

**-Anggota Suju lainnya**

**-Anggota SNSD**

**Genre : Romance/Fantasi/Drama **

**Disclaimer : Ye punya Wook, Wook punya ye, Ye dan Wook saling mempunyai. XD**

**Warning : Genderswitch, abal, typo, OOC, gaje dan menyesatkan. Tapi bergizi dan baik untuk pencernaan. *dilempar* Sebelum baca, disarankan (wajib) liat ava nya author supaya bisa ngebayangi tokoh2 fic. R&R ^^ Don't like don't read!**

.

Kepalanya mengangguk sesaat sebelum ia membuka penutup kaca itu dan membelai pipi pemuda yang tengah tertidur pulas.

"Bangunlah sayang... Bersama, kita hancurkan mereka!"

.

"KAMARKUUUUUUU!" teriakannya mampu membuat semua orang di sekitarnya terpaksa menutup telinga dengan rapat. Sementara dirinya sendiri tengah menatap horor ke seluruh penjuru kamar.

"Apa? Apa yang kalian lakukan dengan kamarku? Kenapa jadi seperti ini?" ucapnya histeris. Sungguh beberapa pasang mata di dalam ruangan itu sanggup menatapinya tak percaya. Benarkah yang di depan mereka ini adalah Yesung—tuan mereka? Si Ppalggan yang biasanya bersikap cuek dan suka keheningan kini malah berteriak histeris seolah sedetik lagi akan terjadi kiamat.

"Jweisonghamnida Ppalgan-ssi, Ratu yang menyuruh kami untuk membuat kamar anda menjadi seperti ini," ucap pelayan itu sembari menundukkan kepalanya takut.

"Ta-tapi kenapa jadi seper—"

"Kenapa kau begitu berisik, hah?" sebuah suara berisik lain kini menginterupsi laju bicara Yesung. Ia tatapi wanita yang baru muncul dengan ransel menjulang tinggi yang tersampir di pundaknya.

Hah~ gadis burung itu lagi. Kini sudah lengkap penderitaan selanjutnya di depan Yesung. Ia yakin setelah ini akan terjadi lebih banyak 'keributan' di Soraguene. Jangan lupakan adik sepupunya yang sibuk menempeli Wookie dari tadi. Benar-benar membuat Yesung hampir tepar di lantai.

"Gadis burung sial!" umpatnya dengan suara pelan.

"Aku dengar itu, kepala helem!" balas Wookie tak mau kalah.

"Wah-wah.. Tidak kusangka pertengkaran dalam rumah tangga itu seromantis ini yah~ So sweeett~"

"Luna!" bentak Yesung dan Wookie bersamaan dengan mendelik ke arah yang sama—ke arah Luna.

"Woow, bahkan cara membentaknya pun sama. Aaaa YeWook couple is the best!" gadis dengan pipi chubby itu kini tengah menari-nari sambil menggoyankan pantatnya kesana kemari, membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu hanya melongo tak percaya.

"Hayan-ssi, biarkan aku membawa tasmu," ucap salah satu pelayan wanita paruh baya di sana sambil mendekat ke arah Wookie.

"Ah tidak usah, bi. Ini sangat berat!" Wookie melemparkan senyum terbaiknya, meyakinkan pelayan itu bahwa ia bisa melakukannya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu mari saya bantu anda menyusun barang, Hayan-ssi," tawar pelayan itu ramah. Jadi benar 'kan asumsinya, bahwa semua Sora itu ramah dan menyenangkan? Tolong untuk Sora bernama Yesung dicoreng saja ya.

"Apa ini kamarku?" Wookie menelaah penjuru ruangan, berdecak kagum untuk ruangan yang luasnya seperti ruang tamu rumahnya. Alis matanya berkerut ketika menemukan dua ranjang yang berada di sudut ruangan. Dua ranjang yang berjarak tidak terlalu jauh itu dipisahkan oleh sepotong tiirai yang bisa digeser. Untuk apa dua ranjang dalam satu kamar?  
>"Ini adalah kamar Hayan-ssi dan Ppalgan-ssi,"<p>

"Oh," komentar Wookie singkat setelah mendengar penjelasan dari pelayan barusan. Ternyata Sora itu bisa membaca pikiran yah? Buktinya saja mereka langsung bisa menjawab kebingungan Wookie. Ternyata kamar yang luas ini dihuni oleh dua orang. Dia dan Yesung. Ia benar! hanya dirinya dan Yes— SIAPA?

"MWO? Aku sekamar dengan dia?" pekik Wookie kaget sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya dan Yesung secara bergantian.

"Lemot sekali!" Yesung mendengus, mengutuki kebodohan gadis burung itu. Sementara para pelayan dan Luna hanya cekikikan tak jelas. Sepertinya Soraguene sebentar lagi akan benar-benar berubah menjadi berisik.

"Bagus sekali oppa dan eonnie berada dalam satu kamar! Kalau begini akan semakin cepat aku memperoleh keponakan :p hahahaha..."

"LUNA!" terlambat. Sebelum kedua pasang tangan itu berhasil menjitak kepala Luna hingga berasap, gadis tembem itu telah terlebih dahulu angkat kaki dan kabur dari hadapan mereka.

"Lebih baik kalian ganti baju dan temui umma! Sampai nanti oppa, eonnie!" seru gadis itu dari kejauhan, membuat Yesung dan Wookie menggelengkan kepala mereka dengan serempak. Wow~ benar-benar kompak ya mereka?

.

.

"Hei!"

"Apa?" sahut Yesung ketus. Dengan sinis ia lirik wanita kecil di sampingnya yang tengah berdiri dengan gelisah sambil sesekali berusaha menurunkan pakaian yang tengah dipakainya.

"Apa kita harus berpakaian aneh seperi ini?" kini lututnya ia rapatkan sambil terus berusaha memanjangkan bagian bawah dress yang tengah ia kenakan.

"Begitulah pakaian Sora di negri ini!"

"Kau buta? Hanya aku yang memakai pakaian seperti ini, bodoh!"

"Karna kau salah satu dari Sora utama! Jangan banyak mengeluh!"

"Apa negerimu ini gila? Aku tidak tanya Sora utama atau apapun itu! Apa kalian gila menyuruh ku mengenakan pakaian seminim ini ditengah cuaca yang sedingin ini?" bentak Wookie tak trima. Ia tunjuk-tunjuk pakaian yang ia kenakan sebelum menunjuk salju yang mulai turun dari langit.

Yesung menghela nafas, kemudian melirik Wookie dari atas hingga bawah sejenak, sempat mengagumi kesempurnaan sosok itu dalam hati sebelum ditepisnya dengan cepat. Sebuah dress putih polos yang menjuntai dan berhenti hanya beberapa cm di bawah pantat gadis itu, mampu mengekspos bagian pahanya yang kelewat mulus. lengan baju yang berbentuk seperti spageti itu pun mampu mempertunjukkan bahu cerah nan mungil miliknya. Hanya sebuah jubah putih yang menjuntai panjang hingga ke mata kaki yang dapat menutupi punggung susunya. Dan terakhir sebuah boots putih dengan tumit mampu membuatnya tampak lebih tinggi.

Penampilan sesempurna ini kenapa harus diprotes? Yesung saja sampai tertegun melihatnya. Sejenak image gadis burung yang biasa ia lontarkan pada Wookie menghilang seketika.

"Sebenarnya kita ini mau perang atau membuat film porno sih?"

**Glekk**

Ucapan polos tak berotak Wookie barusan sanggup membuat Yesung tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera mengambil sikap setenang mungkin.

Dengan wibawa yang baru ia kumpulkan sambil berusaha menyingkirkan arti dari kalimat 'sopan' Wookie barusan, ia tatap daun pintu yang sudah menghadang jalan mereka. Dihelanya nafasnya sejenak sebelum meraih gagang pintu yang akan membawanya pada sebuah tugas yang lebih berat.

"Apapun yang terjadi inilah keputusan yang kau ambil. Mau tak mau harus kau jalani dengan penuh tanggung jawab!" ucap Yesung sesaat sebelum ia membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan lebar.

Yesung yang melangkah maju tertangkap oleh indra matanya. Wookie tertegun sesaat, perkataan Yesung tadi, cara bicara serta sorotan matanya sangat berbeda dengan Yesung yang selalu berkata ketus padanya. Yesung yang kali ini terasa berwibawa dan juga... Dingin?

Tak mau ambil pusing, segera Wookie ikut melangkah mengekori Yesung. Ikut-ikutan menunduk—memberi hormat— dengan canggung pada beberapa orang yang tengah duduk di meja lebar di depan sana.

Wookie kembali menegakkan kepalanya ketika dilihatnya Yesung pun melakukan hal yang serupa. Ia pandangi orang-orang yang tengah menatapnya dengan senyum penuh sehabat. Ada wanita paruh baya yang sedang tersenyum ke arah nya, disamping nya seorang lelaki dewasa penuh karisma menatap nya, ada Luna yang tengah melambai ke arah nya, ada Kyuhyun yang tak penting dilihat dan juga ada...

Degg

Matanya membesar ketika menangkap sebuah sosok yang tengah duduk dengan manisnya sambil menatapnya. Sosok yang sangat ia kenal itu melambai sekilas sebelum melemparkan senyum yang lebih manis dari apapun.  
>"Eonnie? Kenapa bisa?"<p>

~0~(YeWook)~0~

Tiitt tiitt tittt

Suara mesin itu tengah beradu dalam sebuah ruangan yang gelap. Beberapa komputer yang menunjukkan gelombang kehidupan seseorang mengeluarkan cahaya yang bisa membuat ruangan itu tampak walau samar. Ratusan atau bahkan ribuan kabel yang terhubung dari komputer-komputer itu tampak bergoyang sesaat sebelum benda yang dihubungkan dengannya bangkit duduk perlahan dari peti kaca tempat ia bersemayam.

Seseorang dengan kacamata tebal yang tadinya fokus menatap komputer kini malah menatap sosok tanpa busana itu dengan takjub. Dengan penuh ketidak percayaan ia mendekat dan melihat mata kosong pemuda itu.

"Kau sudah bangun, tuan?" tak ada jawaban yang terdengar selain suara-suara dentingan dari komputer-komputer di depannya. Sosok yang ditanya itu hanya duduk sambil memandang lurus ke depan dengan mata tak bernyawa. Sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana.

Perlahan sebuah seringaian yang begitu mengerikan muncul di permukaan bibir lelaki berkacamata itu sebelum mengambil sebuah suntik dari laci meja kerjanya. Diambilnya sebuah cairan berwarna merah dari kulkas yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, kemudian melangkah mendekat pada sosok itu.

Dipandanginya jarum suntik itu sesaat sebelum menyentilnya beberapa kali. Kini ia menyeringai menatap sosok yang sama sekali tak bergerak dari tadi. Hanya dadanya saja yang naik turun dengan pelan.

"Master pasti akan senang!"

**Jlebb**

"Argghhhhhhh!" raungnya ketika cairan itu perlahan-lahan mulai memasuki tubuhnya.

~0~(YeWook)~0~

"Jadi eonnie juga akan terlibat?" sosok mungil itu memekik tak percaya sambil menatap eonnienya dengan mata polos yang begitu membulat lebar. Ekspresi yang mampu membuat seorang berumur di pinggir sana terkekeh geli karena nya.

"Duduklah dulu, Hayan. Kalian pasti bingung dengan semuanya," ucap Leetuk lembut setelah berhasil mengendalikan kikikannya. Wookie menunduk patuh dan langsung duduk di sebelah Yesung. Sesekali ia melirik Leetuk yang terus tersenyum pada nya.

"Baiklah. Sebelumnya boleh aku tau nama mu?" kembali dilontarkannya senyum terlembut yang ia punya. Membuat Wookie salah tingkah sesaat.

"Wookie..." Wookie melirik Leetuk, tampak bingung mau memanggil wanita anggun itu dengan sebutan apa.

"Umma! Panggil aku umma. Semua Sora utama harus memanggil ku dengan itu," Wookie mengangguk patuh sebelum kembali memusatkan perhatian pada ibu Yesung yang sudah memasang raut serius, raut yang sama dengan pria dewasa disampingnya.

"Baiklah. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf telah membawa manusia seperti kalian ikut terlibat dalam masalah di Soraguene ini. Bagaimanapun ini menyangkut kehidupan manusia di Sekai," Leetuk menarik nafas sejenak, memberi jeda sebelum ia melanjutkan perkataannya. Kini semua orang telah tertuju padanya.

"Dulu di Soraguene pernah diserang oleh Kurai. Kalian pasti sudah tau siapa itu Kurai. Mereka menyerang Soraguene demi mendapatkan sebuah batu Kristal yang memiliki kekuatan dasyat. Batu yang hanya bisa dikendalikan oleh Sora tertentu. Nama batu itu Bridge Stone. Batu yang dapat menggabungkan 3 buah dunia dan itu berarti sebuah kehancuran," ruangan itu hening sesaat. Sosok Leetuk yang begitu mendramatisir mau tak mau membuat mereka yang ada di situ terbawa arus misteri yang dalam.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan batunya?" suara Wookie memecah keheningan sesaat.

"Batu itu berhasil diselamatkan oleh Keomta, Sora dengan kekuatan hitam yang dulu dapat mengendalikan Bridge Stone. Sora terkuat yang telah menyelamatkan Soraguene saat itu dengan mengorbankan nyawanya. Sora terhebat yang pernah ada, appanya Yesung," mendadak ruangan itu menjadi hening kembali. Wookie yang terkejut setengah mati melirik Yesung di sebelahnya. Benar saja! Pemuda itu tampak terdiam dengan wajah datarnya. Sama-sekali tak memiliki ekspresi. Ia jadi merasa sedikit bersalah bertanya seperti itu tadi. Lihat saja semua yang ada di dalam ruangan ini! Semuanya tengah tertunduk dengan wajah yang kurang lebih sama seperti raut yang ditunjukkan Yesung.

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud—"

"Ah tak apa-apa Wookie. Sekarang kita masuk pada inti permasalahan saja," ruangan itu kembali mencekam. Semua yang ada disitu kembali merasakan ketegangan yang luar biasa.

"Baru-baru ini diketahui bahwa pemimpin Kurai yang dulu dibunuh oleh appa Yesung bangkit kembali,"

"MWO? Bagaimana bisa?" pekik semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Semua, kecuali Siwon yang masih betah mempertahankan image coolnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Dan beberapa hari yang lalu beberapa pasukan Kurai berusaha menerobos masuk ke bukit tempat Bridge Stone disegel. Untuk itu aku memanggil kalian datang kemari! Kita harus bertindak cepat sebelum para Kurai merampas batu itu dan menghancurkan segala kehidupan," jelas Leetuk, memaparkan setiap kejadian dengan jelasnya agar semua orang disitu dapat memahami kedaan yang sesungguhnya.

"Lalu kenapa dari sekian banyak Sora, umma malah memilih manusia untuk mengendalikan batu itu?" Yesung yang sedari tadi bungkam, angkat bicara.

"Karena tidak ada Sora yang dapat mengendalikan batu itu, Yesung. Tak satupun kecuali manusia seperti Wookie," Leetuk tersenyum ke arah Wookie yang hanya bisa tersipu malu.

"Kenapa harus dia?"

"Karna Wookie adalah manusia yang selalu mau membantu orang sekitarnya tanpa mengharapkan apapun. Bridge Stone sendiri yang menunjukkan bayangan wajah nya ketika aku berkunjung untuk melihat. Untuk itulah kami menjadikan nya sebagai Hayan, pengendali kekuatan putih," jelas Leetuk kembali dan membuat Wookie mengangguk-angguk mengerti—walau sebenarnya ia sendiri masih bingung dan tidak percaya akan keadaan yang tengah menimpahnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Minnie, umma?" suara kyuhyun kembali menyita perhatian semua orang. Benar juga! Kalau Wookie sih sudah jelas apa maksud dan tujuannya. Sedangkan Sungmin? Gadis itu saja masih belum percaya ia tengah terseret ke dalam dunia langit beserta konflik seribet ini.

"Walaupun Hayan telah terpilih, belum tentu kita bisa menang melawan para Kurai. Mereka sudah bertambah kuat sekarang. Untuk itu umma memilih Minnie sebagai Pohwunsaek, pengguna kekuatan merah muda,"

"Mwo? Kekuatan apa itu? Aku belum pernah mendengar yang seperti itu sebelumnya,"

"Umma mu tak bisa lagi ikut bertarung, Kyu. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menurunkan kekuatannya pada Sungmin-ah," Siwon yang sedari tadi diam kini angkat bicara, memberi penjelasan yang sekiranya dapat membuat anak kandungnya itu mengerti. Namun alih-alih mengerti, alis tebal Kyuhyun malah makin bersatu.

"Bukankah umma adalah seorang Noksaek yang mengendalikan kekuatan hijau? Kenapa malah memberikan kekuatan merah jambu?" sejenak Leetuk tersenyum pada Kyuhyun sebelum mengarahkan telapak tangannya memanggil Sungmin.

"Kemarilah Minnie!" Sungmin menurut dan kini telah berdiri di hadapan Leetuk. Dilihatnya tangan kanan Leetuk bergerak memegang pucuk kepalanya. Rasa hangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Sungmin ketika sebuah cahaya hijau turun dari telapak tangan Leetuk yang tepat berada di ataas kepalanya. Cahaya yang kini menyelubungi tubuhnya telah berganti warna menjadi merah muda—warna yang begitu Sungmin gemari.

Cringg

Berubah sudah. Sebuah dress merah jambu tanpa lengan yang menjuntai hingga setengah paha, menggantung sempurna di tubuh Sungmin. Jubah panjang dengan warna senada berpadu dengan high heels 12 cm yang penuh dengan kilau berlian. Inilah Pohwunsaek! Sungguh sempurna!

"Waa~ Kakak ipar ku yang satu lagi cantik juga. Nomu yepeosseo~" Luna berbinar memandang Sungmin yang terlihat masih linglung akan perubahan tubuhnya.

"Kekuatan yang ada pada Minnie sekarang tak ubah dengan kekuatan umma dulu, hanya saja kepribadian Sungmin mengubah warna sinarnya. Bukankah warna sinar dari kekuatan Sora utama dipengaruhi oleh kepribadian Sora itu sendiri? Itu sebabnya julukan kalian pun diberi sesuai dengan warna kekuatan masing-masing," jelas Leetuk memanjang dan melebar. Sedangkan Wookie dan Sungmin yang memang baru paham hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mereka.

"Mulai sekarang, Ppalgan, Hayan, Pharan, Pohwunsaek dan juga Hwangsaek akan bekerja sama untuk mempertahankan Bridge Stone!"

.

.

Sosok mungil itu tengah duduk di bangku taman Soraguene pada malam hari. Kakinya yang menggantung ia goyang-goyangkan perlahan. Dengan senyum yang mengembang manis ia tatapi air mancur buatan di depannya sambil sesekali bersenandung kecil. Benar-benar gadis yang manis. Ia bahkan tak menghiraukan udara bersalju yang membuat wajahnya selalu merah.

"Ambilah!" sebuah cangkir perak yang mengepulkan asap tengah tersodor di depan wajahnya, membuatnya mendongak sesaat dan mendapati wajah Kyuhyun tengah menatap air mancur kaku. Segera diraihnnya cangkir berisi teh hijau itu dan tersenyum.

"Gomawo," ucapnya tulus.

"Kau bisa pulang ke Sekai kalau kau mau. Masih belum terlambat kalau kau mundur sekarang," ucap Kyuhyun kembali memandang air mancur di depan sana. Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun sesaat sebelum tersenyum simpul. Disesapnya teh hijau itu perlahan.

"Justru karna sudah sejauh ini makanya aku tak bisa mundur lagi. Aku punya seorang adik yang harus kulindungi," Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Terdengar begitu simpel dan bijaksana.

"Baiklah kalau itu keputusanmu. Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah kau tak tahan dingin?" Sungmin tersenyum lagi saat mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu terlihat seperti mengkhawatirkannya.

"Tak perlu khawatir! Aku sedang mencoba untuk bersahabat dengan salju," sebuah seringaian muncul di pipi chubbynya, membuat Kyuhyun mendengus malu.

"Siapa juga yang mengkhawatirkan mu! Memang apa yang membuat mu alergi dengan cuaca dingin? Lihat ingus mu itu! Ckk, merepotkan saja!" walaupun berkata seolah ia tidak peduli, nyatanya Kyuhyun tetap mengambil sapu tangan dari sakunya dan mengelapkannya pada hidung yeoja yang tengah tersipu itu. Wajah yang sanggup membuat Kyuhyun terkikik geli untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Sejak kecil aku memang tak tahan berada di udara dingin. Padahal aku begitu menyukai salju. Menurutku mereka itu kecil, empuk dan menggemaskan. Itu sebabnya aku sering iri dengan teman-temanku yang sering bermain perang salju atau sekedar membuat boneka salju di halaman rumah mereka," Sungmin menengadah, menerawang ke langit dengan bintang tak terhingga sebagai penghiasnya. Sebuah lengkungan ke atas tertera jelas di bibir mungilnya, membayangkan betapa indahnya jika ia bisa bersahabat dengan salju.

Mendadak Kyuhyun terpaku. Sosok Sungmin yang seperti ini sedikit-demi sedikit mulai menggetarkan ruang hatinya. Jantungnya kini tengah berdegup dengan keras ketika senyum itu tampak semakin lebar.

"Apa kau menyukai salju?"

"Eh?" Sungmin yang tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun sanggup membuatnya hampir terjengkang karna kaget. Buru-buru ia menatap ke air mancur, mengendalikan perasaannya yang tadi sempat membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Setiap Sora tentu harus menyukai salju," ucapnya dengan nada terkontrol. Sungguh pengendalian diri yang luar biasa. Super sekali.

"Kau benar," ucap Sungmin pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Kalau begitu apa bisa Sora sepertinya bersahabat juga dengan salju? Tentu saja dia berharap ia!

**Plukk**

"Eh?" Sungmin mendongak ketika dirasanya sebuah benda dingin menghantam pipinya dengan lembut. Benda yang diyakininya sebagai salju ini pasti tidak terlempar dengan sendirinya. Ia longokkan wajahnya ke kiri dan mendapati Kyuhyun tengah berjongkok disana. Bukan! Mana mungkin Kyuhyun tengah buang air di atas salju! Itu sungguh tidak elit!

**Plukk**

Lagi-lagi salju itu menampar lembut—kali ini depan wajahnya. Dan kini jelaslah sudah siapa yang seenak jidat melempar bola salju itu.

"Kyuhyun!" pekik Sungmin sambil membersihkan wajahnya.

**Plukk**

Baru saja wajahnya bersih tapi kini sudah kembali dikotori lagi oleh lemparan Kyuhyun.

"Ahahahahhaha... Kau lucu sekali! Wajah mu terlihat begitu bodoh. Huhuahahaha..." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika matanya menangkap Kyuhyun yang dengan laknatnya tertawa-tawa di atas salju sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Sepertinya Lucu sekali ya, Cho Kyuhyun? Rasakan ini!" kini Sungminpun mulai berjongkok dan menggumpalkan beberapa bola salju di tangannya. Dibidiknya sejenak kepala bocah yang tak kunjung menghentikan tawanya di depan sana.

**Plukkk**

"Bruakakakak... Rasakan itu, Kyuhyun jelek!" kini tawa Kyuhyun yang terhenti.

"Mwo? Kau bilang aku jelek? Baiklah rasakan ini, gadis bantet!"

**Plukk**

"Aku ga bantet! Rasakan ini!"

**Plukk**

Begitulah seterusnya. Saling melempar salju dan ejekan satu sama lain. Baik Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun, kesuanya sama-sama belum paham pasti apa yang membuat senyum mereka bisa mengembang selebar ini. Perlahan namun pasti sebuah tali yang menghubungkan mereka mulai terlihat walau samar. Tanpa disadari juga, malam ini Kyuhyun mulai mengajak salju untuk berteman dengan Sungmin.

.

.

Wookie berjalan mendekati Yesung yang sudah duduk di tepi ranjang miliknya. Sejak pertemuan tadi, pemuda yang dikenalnya hobi berketus ria ini malah tak mengeluarkan kata sedikitpun. Wookie menghela nafas. Didudukannya berat tubuhnya pada kasur berseprai putih miliknya. Duduk menghadap Yesung yang sedari tadi hanya bisa tertunduk menatap ubin lantai.

Apa namja itu tengah bergelut dalam masa lalu? Apapun itu Wookie sungguh tak betah dengan keadaan diam seperti ini.

"Kau sudah mandi?" tanyanya canggung, berharap dibalas. Namun kenyataan yang didapat, Yesung sama sekali tak menggubris perkataan Wookie, membuat gadis itu kembali menghela nafasnya dalam. Sedikit banyak Wookie dapat memahami perasaan Yesung. Pasti berat jika kau kehilangan ayah yang begitu kau cintai.

"Apapun yang kau pikirkan, tak baik terus-terusan larut dalam kesedihan!" Wookie kembali menatap Yesung yang lagi-lagi hanya menatap lantai. Walau gerakannya tak berubah sama sekali, Wookie tahu benar kalau pemuda itu pasti bisa mendengar apa yang Wookie katakan.

"Jangan pernah menyesali apa yang pernah terjadi. Menjadi yang lebih baik itu lebih bagus kan?" kembali kata-katanya tak diindahkan. Tapi Wookie yakin sedikit banyak perkataannya pasti telah menyenggol perasaan namja itu.

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku, apapun yang terjadi harus dijalani dengan tanggung jawab. Aku saja yang—"

"Kau ini berisik sekali!" kini Yesung dengan alis berkerut menatap Wookie sengit. Pura-pura merasa terganggu oleh perkataan Wookie barusan. Padahal nyatanya ia telah tergerak oleh kata-kata yang dilontarkan Wookie barusan.

Wookie tersenyum menatap Yesung, walaupun ketusnya sudah kembali, Wookie akan lebih takut dengan Yesung yang selalu diam dengan wajahnya yang datar.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik! Kalau kau ketus, lubang hidung mu jadi makin besar. Kau jadi terlihat lebih.. er.. 'tampan'!" ucap Wookie sambil menekankan kata tampan pada Yesung. Membuat yang disindir mendengus kesal.

"Kau tak perlu menyindir ku sekejam itu, nona burung!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggil ku nona burung!"

"Ada yang salah? Memang benar kok kalau kau itu mirip burung. Sangat BERISIK! Persis boneka bodoh mu itu!" Yesung menatap sekumpulan boneka berbentuk burung yang berjejer rapi di atas bantal Wookie. Burung-burung bantet yang selalu menjadi kebanggaan Wookie, Angry Birds.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang pada mu kalau Angry Birds itu tidak bodoh!"

"Ya, tapi pemiliknya lah yang bodoh!" Yesung tengah menyeringai ketika mendapati raut kesal Wookie di ambang batas kesabaran. Sejenak ia bisa lupa dengan sebuah luka pahit masa lalunya hanya dengan bertekak dengan gadis burung ini. Aneh!

"Kau ini! Dasar kepala helem!"

"Gadis burung!"

"Mata pantat ayam!"

"ikan cuking tak berisi!"

"Rambut indomie kaldu ayam spesial!"

"Dada rata!"

"Grrrr... Kau! DASAR KAU YEBON!"

"Eh? Yebon?" untuk kali ini Yesung tak membalas ejekan Wookie. Ia tengah bingung dengan kosakata yang baru kali ini di dengarnya.

"Tentu saja Yebon! YESUNG BONENG!"

"MWO? Kau bilang aku boneng? Apa maksud—"

"Berisik! Aku mau tidur!"

**Sraaakkk**

Tirai pembatas itu kini telah ditutup oleh Wookie. Meninggalkan Yesung hanya bisa melongo parah ketika mendengar suara dengkuran halus di balik tirai di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

Mulutnya terus menganga lebar, tak mempercayai gadis burung yang masih terlalu ajaib banginya.

Benarkah dirinya BONENG?

Terputus(?)

Anyeong haseyooooo~ Saya apdet lumayan cepet :D nyahahaha. Author lagi libur soalnya :D *gananya*

Chapter ini saya dedikasikan buat saeng yang suka nerjang2in saya di ffn aka UthyRyeosomnia. Saengil chukkahae yah. Semoga terjangan mu semakin yahut XD #plak. Dan juga buat seluruh YWS dan KMS serta Lunarian di seluruh dunia :') *nangis haru*

Oklah, penjelasan lebih lanjut ada di cahappie mendatang. Jadi buat yang masi bingung tunggu aja ya. saya juga bingung soalnya #plak

Bridge Stone itu bukannya merek ban yak? *plak*

**Anon :** Gomawo. Ini uda apdet. Makasi review nya ching~ Jangan lupa riview lagi yak ^^

**LeeSungHye040497 :** Musti dong! :D *nangkap semangka pake mulut* Makasi review nya ching~ Jangan lupa riview lagi yak ^^

**THreeAngels K.R.Y**** :** Kali ini tidak ada ber-ber. Tapi terputus #plak XD. Hehe ini uda lanjut, Makasi review nya ching~ Jangan lupa riview lagi yak ^^

**UthyRyeosomnia :** *balik nerjang* Saya juga suka ama Luna disini. Ikut2 ni saen! #plak. Ok ini chapter saya dedikasikan buat ultah mu. Saengil Chukkahae : ) Semoga suka ^^. R&R terus yak! ;) *nerjang uthy*

**yongie13**** :** Saya juga cinta sama Luna eonnie apalagi suaranya *pelukin Luna* Umm karaker Kyuhyun memang sengaja saya buat beda tapi.. *evil* yah tunggu saja kelanjutannya ya cingu ^^ *digampar*. Makasi review nya ching~ Jangan lupa riview lagi yak ^^

**Park Min Rin**** :** Gomawo. Ini KyuMin uda saya tambahin. Saya juga KMS *pasang spanduk KyuMin*. Makasi review nya ching~ Jangan lupa riview lagi yak ^^

**YeWookBaby a.k.a Syarifah.M.D :** Gomawo. Yesung ama Jong Woon itu orang yang beda disini. Ibaratkan aja kalo Kim Jong Woon itu seorang penyanyi terkenal di Sekai—dunia Wookie. Sedangkan Yesung itu pangeran di Soraguene. Uda ngerti? ^^. Makasi review nya ching~ Jangan lupa riview lagi yak ^^

**risa-sparkyumin :** Ehehe Angry Birds itu sebenarnya kegemaran author ^^' #plak Ini KyuMin uda aku tambahin. Makasi review nya ching~ Jangan lupa riview lagi yak ^^

**Mona Rukisa-chan**** :** -_-" Karakter disini emang sengaja ku OOC kan semua. Pengen cari suasana baru *halah* Mengenai typo, saya memang manusia yang ga luput dari dosa*lho?* Ok ini next chapnya, Makasi review nya ching~ Jangan lupa riview lagi yak ^^

**RyeoCi69 :** Ehe gimana penjelasan tengtang palgan dkk disini? Apa uda jelas? Sebenernya itu nama saya ambil dari bahasa koreanya warna dari kekuatan mereka masing-masing. Kalo masi bingung tunggu next chap aja ya *digatak* Makasi review nya ching~ Jangan lupa riview lagi yak ^^

**farkhaa**** :** Ini uda apdet ^^ Makasi review nya ching~ Jangan lupa riview lagi yak ^^

**Kim Ahiko-chan**** :** Ok saeng. Ini uda apdet ^^. Makasi review nya ching~ Jangan lupa riview lagi yak ^^

**Memey Clouds :** Ehe, tenang! Author masi cinta mati dengan YWS dan KMS jadi ga bakal ada pihak ketiga di fic ini. Author juga cinta Luna eonnie XD *gananya!* Ini next chapnya, Makasi review nya ching~ Jangan lupa riview lagi yak ^^

Maaf kalo di chap inibanyak typo. Maaf juga kalo riviewnya ada yang ketinggalan ya. Gomawo buat semua yang uda baca dan ninggalin jejak atupun silent reader yang uda ngikuti ini cerita^^. Karna kalian semua author jadi semangat ngetik lagi XD I love you #plak

Ok yang terakhir, RIVIEWW PLEEASEEE ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**R&R ^^ Don't like don't read!**

**Cast :**

**-Yesung as namja (Ppalgan : Pengguna kekuatan merah)**

**-Ryeowook as yeoja (Hayan : Pengguna kekuatan putih)**

**-Kyuhyun as namja (Pharan : Pengguna kekuatan biru)**

**-Sungmin as yeoja (Pohwunsaek : Pengguna kekuatan merah muda)**

**-Luna as yeoja (Hwangsaek : Pengguna kekuatan kuning)**

**-Anggota Suju lainnya**

**-Anggota SNSD**

**Genre : Romance/Fantasi/Drama **

**Disclaimer : Ye punya Wook, Wook punya ye, Ye dan Wook saling mempunyai. XD**

**Warning : Genderswitch, abal, typo, OOC, gaje dan menyesatkan. Tapi bergizi dan baik untuk pencernaan. *dilempar* Sebelum baca, disarankan (wajib) liat ava nya author supaya bisa ngebayangi tokoh2 fic. R&R ^^ Don't like don't read!**

.

"MWO? Kau bilang aku boneng? Apa maksud—"

"Berisik! Aku mau tidur!"

**Sraaakkk**

Tirai pembatas itu kini telah ditutup oleh Wookie. Meninggalkan Yesung hanya bisa melongo parah ketika mendengar suara dengkuran halus di balik tirai di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

Mulutnya terus menganga lebar, tak mempercayai gadis burung yang masih terlalu ajaib banginya.

Benarkah dirinya BONENG?

.

"Nama ku Donghae, aku yang akan membimbing Hayan agar bisa mengendalikan kekuatan secepatnya. Mohon kerja samanya, Hayan-ssi," lelaki bernama Donghae itu membungkuk di depan Wookie and the genk. Membuat mereka—khususnya Wookie— ikut-ikutan membungkuk canggung pada pria yang mengenakan setelan serba putih dengan beberapa list berwarna emas di bagian pinggir baju serta celananya—pakaian Sora pada umumnya.

"Kalau begitu mohon bimbingannya, Donghae-ssi," balas Wookie dengan semangat.

"Dan aku yang akan membimbing Pohwunsaek. Namaku Eunhyuk, tapi biar akrab panggil saja aku dengan sebutan bebh :D" semua orang yang ada di halaman luas itu terdiam seketika, kehabisan kata-kata untuk menanggapi gadis langsing yang kini sibuk cengar-cengir menatapi mereka. Digaruknya bagian kepalanya yang sama sekali tak terasa gatal.

"Aku hanya bercanda~ Cukup panggil dengan Hyukkie saja kok. Eheheh," tawanya garing, membuat Sungmin yang berada di depannya ikut terkikik geli.

"Baiklah Hyukkie-ssi, mohon kerja samanya," kini giliran Sungmin yang angkat bicara dan tersenyum penuh semangat menatap Enhyuk.

"Kalau begitu langsung saja kita ke tempat latihan masing-masing!" ucap Yesung tiba-tiba dan mengundang tatapan heran dari Wookie.

"Maksud mu kita semua latihan terpisah?"

"Ya! Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun sedangkan aku dengan burung!"

"Maksud mu kau dengan burung?" Wookie mengernyit sesaat, membuat Yesung setengah mati menehan kikikannya. Agak geli juga melihat tampang orang yang kelewat polos atau bahkan terlalu lemot untuk mengerti arti kata konotasinya barusan.

**Pletak**

"Appo~" Yesung mengelus kepalanya yang terasa panas sebelum melihat Wookie yang kini sudah berkacak pinggang di depannya.

"Maksudmu apa mengatai aku burung?" ucap Wookie ketus, menuntut penjelasan atas nama panggilan yang terlalu 'indah' dilontarkan untuknya.

"Hah? Siapa juga yang mengatai mu burung! Atau jangan-jangan kau merasa dikatai burung? Waaa~ Akhirnya mengaku juga! Senangnya~"

"Kau!"

**Bletakkk**

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau hah? Aisshh, sakit sekali,"

"Rasakan!"

"Sudah-sudah! Kalau kalian berantam terus kapan kita latihannya?" akhirnya Donghae angkat bicara, berusaha mendamaikan dua spesies berbeda argumen yang hobi sekali adu mulut.

"Ckckck.. Seharusnya Ppalgan dan Hayan itu harus bisa bekerja sama. Kalian sebagai pasangan mana boleh terus-terusan berseteru seperti ini!" Eunhyuk bersedekap dada, berkata seperti layaknya penasehat sambil menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

Wookie menaikkan alisnya sebelah, agaknya ia merasa janggal dengan kata 'pasangan' yang dilontarkan oleh wanita yang dianggapnya lebih tua darinya itu.

"Pasangan apa maksudnya, Eunhyuk-ssi? Aku tak mungkin menikah dengan si hidrosepalus ini kan?" perkataan Wookie yang kelewat polos mengundang tawa dari semua yang ada di sana. Tentu saja minus Yesung! Lelaki itu tengah menggerutu mendengar ejekan terbaru untuknya yang dilontarkan oleh gadis mungil tak jauh darinya. Ayolah kawan! Kepalanya tidak dipenuhi oleh air kok~

"Baiklah, Hayan-ssi dan Ppalgan-ssi, silahkan ikut saya ke bukit SM. Di sanalah Bridge Stone disegel," Donghae berbalik, mulai berkonsentrasi mengeluarkan sepasang sayap perak yang muncul di kedua punggungnya—begitulah sayap sora pada umumnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Minnie eonnie?" tanya Wookie setelah melihat Yesung pun melakukan hal yang sama. Kini tampaklah sepasang sayap merah di punggung teduhnya.

"Kami akan berlatih di sini, Wookie. Sana cepat kau berlatih! Hwaiting!" tangan Sungmin terkepal, mengacung di udara layaknya orang yang sedang memproklamasikan kemerdekaan. Mungkin dengan pose demikian adik sepupunya yang mungil itu bisa memperoleh semangat untuk melakukan yang terbaik. Dan itupun berlaku untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Apalagi yang kau tunggu, nona burung?" Yesung melangkah, bersiap untuk terbang jika saja tidak ada sebuah suara cempreng yang hampir membuatnya tersandung.

"Tunggu! Bagaimana dengan aku? Dengan apa aku bisa menyusul kalian?" sebuah pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir kelewat polos Wookie sanggup membuat Yesung menepukkan tangan ke jidatnya sendiri.

"Kau itu sudah menjadi Sora! Gunakan sayap mu, bodoh!"

"Tapi bagaimana caranya? Aku tidak mengerti," ucapnya menyedihkan, mengundang sebuah seringaian kecil dari pemuda yang sudah ambil ancang-ancang untuk terbang.

"Kalau begitu gunakan saja sayap alami mu. Kau kan burung! :p,"

**Wusshh**

Langsung saja setelah melontarkan ejekan laknat barusan Yesung lepas landas. Akan ada banyak kejadian tragis yang menyayat hati jika saja ia masih tetap berada di sana. Sungguh ia masih ingin hidup dan tak mau berakhir dengan ribuan jitakan panas dari Wookie.

"KAU AKAN MATI YESSSUUNGG BONENGGG!"

.

.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan disini?" Sungmin menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan heran. Matanya menangkap beberapa ekor burung yang terletak dibawah pohon tempat mereka sekarang berpijak.

"Kita akan latihan, Pohwansaek-ssi," ujar Eunhyuk ramah. Sementara Kyuhyun yang dari tadi hanya diam kini mulai melangkah menuju pohon lain yang tidak jauh dari tempat Sungmin dan Eunhyuk berdiri. Dengan tidak memperdulikan tatapan heran dari Sungmin, pemuda itu dengan stay coolnya duduk bersila di bawah pohon rindang itu. Ia tarik nafasnya sejenak, sebelum menegakkan kepalanya dan mempertemukan kedua telunjuk serta ibu jarinya. Dengan mata yang tertutup dan sikap yang kelewat tenang, lelaki yang tengah bersemedi itu memulai kewajibannya.

"Sedang apa dia?" bisik Sungmin perlahan, takut kalau suaranya dapat mengganggu ritual atau apapun yang tengah dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Dia sedang latihan, Pohwunsaek-ssi. Begitulah cara Pharan berlatih," jelas Eunhyuk, semakin membuat alis Sungmin bertaut.

"Apa setiap Sora punya cara latihan yang berbeda?," Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin yang masih terlihat bingung. Sejenak ia terkekeh ketika matanya menangkap bayangan wajah Sungmin yang begitu manis. Mata kelinci bulat itu kini semakin melebar dengan kepalanya yang jatuh kesamping, membentuk bayangan imut yang begitu sempurna hanya untuk menuntut sebuah penjelasan. Andaikan Kyuhyun melihatnya, pasti sudah terkikik geli ia sejak tadi.

"Tentu. Pada umumnya semua Sora dilatih dengan cara yang sama. Namun berbeda dengan para Sora utama, yaitu Sora pilihan yang memiliki kekuatan terkuat di Soraguene. Biasanya Sora utama itu berasal dari keluarga kerajaan, seperti Ppalgan, Pharan dan juga Hwangsaek. Tapi ada kalanya dimana Sora diluar keluarga kerajaan atau bahkan manusia seperti kalian dibutuhkan di Soraguene ini. Seperti yang terjadi pada Keomta, " Eunhyuk menarik nafas sejenak. Matanya tiba-tiba meredup seakan mengenang sesuatu yang begitu menyakitkan. Sinar yang tadi berdiam di bola mata hitam itu mendadak buram oleh sesuatu yang bisa di debut dengan kenangan.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Hyukkie-ssi?" Sungmin menggerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Eunhyuk. Membuat Eunhyuk tersentak sesaat dan tersadar dari lamunannya. Didongakkannya kepalanya kembali dan mendapati raut bingung serta cemas dari Sungmin.

"Mian Pohwunsaek-ssi, kita lanjut saja ya," ucapnya setelah bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Sungmin mengangguk dan menatapi Eunhyuk penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Sora utama itu punya tugas dan peranan masing-masing. Seperti Ppalgan, dia itu Sora terkuat di Soraguene setelah Keomta meninggal. Ppalgan memiliki kekuatan yang semua Sora miliki. Tapi karna dia terlalu shock atas kematian ayahnya, sampai sekarang Ppalgan-ssi masih payah dalam menggunakan kekuatannya," Eunhyuk berhenti sejenak, mengambil jeda untuk melanjutkan penjelasan berikutnya.

"Lalu Hayan, dia itu Sora tersuci yang pernah ada. Sora seperti Hayan-ssi itu bisa merasakan hati seseorang bahkan benda sekalipun. Ppalgan dan Hayan merukan sepasang Sora yang tidak bisa dipisah karna kekuatan mereka saling membutuhkan dan melengkapi," Sungmin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan imut. Seolah mengerti dengan berbagai penjelasan yang diberikan Eunhyuk barusan. Kenapa bisa ada manusia seimut ini?

"Lalu ada Hwangsaek, Sora yang bisa melihat bola kristal yang dapat mengawasi sesuatu dari jarak yang jauh. Bisa dibilang Hwangsaek itu seperti mata-mata yang selalu menguntit pergerakan lawan. Dan yang terakhir.." Eunhyuk berhenti sejenak, ditatapinya pemuda yang masih sibuk bersila di bawah pohon tak jauh dari mereka. Sejenak senyum simpul mengambang di permukaan bibirnya sebelum kembali ia melanjutkan penjelasannya pada Sungmin.

"Pohwunsaek dan Pharan. Layaknya Ppalgan dan Hayan, Pharan dan Pohwunsaek pun tak bisa dipisahkan. Pohwunsaek memiliki kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan dan memulihkan,"

"Itu sebabnya Hyukkie-ssi membawa burung-burung cacat ini?" Sungmin menunjuk keranjang di sampingnya. Keranjang yang berisikan tiga ekor burung Gereja dengan berbagai macam kekurangan di tubuhnya.

Eunhyuk menatap keranjang itu sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Sungmin dengan senyum indahnya. "Ne," jawabnya singkat.

"Dan Pharan yang sedang berlatih itu memiliki otak yang luar biasa jenius sehingga bisa membuat strategi yang luar biasa briliant saat perang," Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun. Ia tatapi raut wajah tirus yang tampak begitu serius. Terkadang alis tebalnya bertaut tapi terkadang terlihat rileks. Mendadak sebuah senyum terlukis di wajah manisnya. Ada sedikit getaran hangat di rongga dadanya ketika menekuri wajah tegang di sana. Dirasanya pipinya ikut memanas kala menatapi wajah itu lebih intens. Ada sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam hatinya. Sebuah asa untuk selalu bisa menangkap sosok tampan itu dengan iris mata indahnya. Sungguh jantungnya berdentum hebat saat ini.

"Hyukkie-ssi," panggil Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun.

"Ne?"

"Ayo kita latihan!" suara yang begitu terdengar lantang. Ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba menggerakkan semangat Sungmin. Ia juga harus bisa sama seperti Kyuhyun. Walau ia masih belum percaya bahwa ia tengah terjun dalam sebuah dunia yang berbeda dari kehidupannya, kini sedikit demi sedikit Sungmin mulai merasakan tanggung jawab yang harus ia emban untuk melindungi Soraguene ini. Tempat dimana Kyuhyunnya tinggal.

~0~(YeWook)~0~

"Akhirnya kau bangun sayang," wanita itu mendekat ke arah lelaki yang duduk di kursi roda dengan tatapan mata yang sama sekali kosong. Wajah bagian kirinya yang diperban serta beberapa bagian dadanya yang juga dililit perban, membuat lelaki itu tampak seperti mumi dalam bangunan segitiga yang biasa ditemukan di gurun. Badan tegapnya tampak kaku bak es abadi yang tak akan pernah mencair. Dengan melihatnya saja dari jauh, ku pastikan kalian semua tak akan berani mendekati orang bak mayat hidup ini.

"Anggota tubuhnya mulai stabil, master. Tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk penyatuan," seorang berkacamata di sana tampak menyeringai ketika memperhatikan selembar catatan yang baru saja tercetak dari komputer.

"Benarkah? Ini berita bagus. Kau senang, sayang?" wanita dengan gaun hitam itu membelai pipi si lelaki perban. Tangan kurus yang menjalari pipinya itu kini beralih ke tengkuk pemuda itu dan menekannya mendekat. Ia cium lelaki itu seseduktif mungkin. Tergolong singkat namun dalam dan penuh makna. Kini ia tatap lelaki yang sama sekali tak memberikan respon padanya. Matanya yang seperti robot hanya mampu menatap ke satu arah. Sejenak wanita itu menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir lelaki itu dan mengusapnya perlahan. Sebuah seringaian menakutkan menyembul sempurna di bibir kelewat merah miliknya.

"Mantan Sora, cepat persiapkan segalanya. Waktu penghancuran tempat kelahiran mu itu sebentar lagi akan dimulai," ucapnya penuh dengan nada licik, membuat seseorang berkacamata di belakangnya turut menyeringai. Sejenak dibetulkannya letak kacamatanya sebelum menyibak rambut panjangnya ke belakang.

"Yes my master,"

**~0~(YeWook)~0~**

**Criinggg**

Sebuah sinar putih berpendar dari telapak tangannya yang berada di atas kristal bening itu. Seketika rasa panas menyentak tangannya ketika berusaha mengalirkan kekuatannya pada batu itu.

"Auuu," pekiknya, membuat sinarnya terhenti karna harus mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Anda tak apa, Hayan-ssi? Kalau lelah, ayo kita istirahat dulu!" ucap Donghae yang ada di dekatnya. Sedangkan Yesung hanya menatapnya tak minat dari balik pohon rindang tempatnya berbaring saat ini.

"Kita baru saja mulai, Donghae-ssi. Mana boleh diberhentikan!" ucapnya yang kini mencoba kembali meletakkan tangannya di atas batu itu, Bridge Stone.

"Berhenti sejenak, Hayan-ssi. Nanti tangan mu bisa terbakar," seketika Wookie tersentak dan menarik tangannya, menatap Donghae dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Anda perlu beradaptasi dulu dengan Bridge Stone,"

"Begitukah? Baiklah, ayo istirahat dulu!" pekik gadis mungil itu senang sambil berlari menuju pohon rindang yang ada di bukit SM. Alisnya berkerut ketika mendapati seseorang tengah tertidur dengan kedua tangannya yang digunakan sebagai bantalan. Seenaknya saja anak ini tidur! Apa dia tidak latihan? Bahkan tangan Wookie saja hampir terbakar sangkin semangatnya berlatih.

Mendadak sebuah pikiran laknat menghampiri otak jahilnya. Segera saja ia mendekat dan berjongkok di sisi kanan Yesung. Setangkai ilalang telah ada di tangan mungilnya. Kembali ia menyeringai bejat saat tangan mungil itu mulai mengarahkan ilalang ke kuping Yesung. Ia goyangkan ilalang itu di sana, membuat Yesung yang sedang tidur menggeliat gelisah. Mata sipitnya terbuka perlahan dan ketika itu juga Wookie yang berjongkok di depannya langsung berteriak.

"ADA ULAR DI KUPING MU!"

"AAAAAAAA!" kontan Yesung bangkit dari tidurnya dan segera terduduk dengan kasar. Namun...

**Cup**

"..."

Kedua mata itu tengah mendelik satu sama lain ketika mendapati jarak mereka yang telah habis. Tubuh dengan bibir yang saling menempel itu menegang seketika, masih dengan mata mendelik yang saling bertatap kaget.

"HIDROSEPALUS MESUMMMM!" Wookie berjengit menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Yesung sambil mengusap-usap bibirnya kasar. "First kiss ku~" rintihnya sambil menatapi bibirnya horor.

Yesung yang melihat ekspresi berlebih Wookie hanya bisa mendengus sebal sambil mengusap bibirnya dengan sekali usapan. Sangat berbeda dengan tindakan Wookie yang gusar.

"Cih, yang sial itu harusnya aku! First kiss dengan burung,"

"Ya! Itu tak akan terjadi jika kau tidak bangkit dengan heboh tanpa melihat keadaan sekitar!" Wookie tak mau kalah. Dengan rona merah samar di pipinya ia berteriak tak jelas untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"Dan itu tak akan terjadi jika saja kau tidak menjahili ku!" masih dengan raut gusar, ditatapinya Yesung yang tengah bangkit dari duduknya. Kepala gadis itu mendongak menatap Yesung yang mulai berjalan menjauhinya.

"YA! MAU KEMANA KAU?" Seru Wookie, masih dengan nada sebal yang tak pernah hilang. Sungguh dirinya masih kesal dan juga malu ketika mendapati dirinya yang secara tak langsung membuat mereka berciuman seperi tadi.

"Bukan urusanmu,"

**Deg**

Jantung Wookie terhentak seketika. Nada bicara yang baru saja menyahutnya terasa begitu menyesakkan rongga dadanya. Ditatapinya Yesung yang telah mengembangkan sayapnya dan mulai beranjak terbang. Walau tak tahu pasti itu apa, Wookie sangat menyadari perubahan namja yang sudah menghilang di balik awan itu. Sorot mata serta suara yang begitu dingin yang tadi tertangkap oleh telinganya mampu memasukkannya dalam sebuah ruang hampa penuh kekelaman. Hatinya turut merasakan kepedihan dan itu membuat air matanya menggenang di kedua pelupuk mungil itu.

Diremasnya baju di depan dadanya perlahan. Terasa begitu sesak dan nyeri.

"Ak-u.. Kenap-ah?" mati-matian ia menghindari rasa sesak ini sebelum sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Inilah kemampuan anda, Hayan-ssi. Kau pasti bisa merasakan apa yang tengah Ppalgan-ssi rasakan sekarang. Sebenarnya ia begitu trauma dengan bukit SM ini," tepukan pelan serta suara lembut itu menyentaknya sesaat. Walau sesaknya mulai berkurang, Wookie masih dapat merasakan perasaan yang begitu rumit mengambang di hatinya.

Sejenak matanya menerawang ke langit. Membayangkan sebuah sosok yang barusaja merenggut ciuman pertamanya secara tak elit. Ini kedua kalinya Wookie melihat pemuda tampan itu dengan sorot dingin dan muram. Sebuah getaran muncul di ruang hatinya, seperti ia turut merasakan apa yang pemuda itu rasakan. Sungguhkah seberat itu beban masa lalu yang disimpan oleh pemuda sipit itu? Perlahan sebuah rasa yang dinamakan iba atau mungkin simpatik memenuhi rongga dadanya. Perasaan ingin memahami pemuda itu begitu saja muncul dengan sendirinya.

Ada apa sebenarnya? Bukankah baru saja mereka adu argumen tadinya? Secepat itukah perasaannya berubah? Atau tanpa ia sadari sebuah rasa yang lebih dari sekedar simpatik mulai menghampirinya?

"Apa dia selalu bersikap seperti itu di Soraguene ini?" suaran lemah Wookie membuat Donghae tersentak dan menatapi gadis mungil yang tengah tertunduk itu. Perlahan sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajah tampannya sambil menanggukkan kepalanya kecil.

"Ne. Semenjak appanya meninggal, Ppalgan-ssi berubah menjadi anak yang cuek dan tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar. Orangnya tertutup dan hanya sesekali berkespresi, itupun hanya di depan keluarga kerajaan," penjelasan Donghae semakin membuat hati Wookie tertusuk dalam. Inilah kemampuan Hayan! Ia bisa turut jatuh ke dalam penderitaan orang.

"Tapi bukankah Siwon-ssi itu appanya juga?" Wookie mengernyit bingung. Akhirnya terlontar juga pertanyaan yang sejak kmarin mengganjal otaknya.

Donghae menghela nafas sejenak kemudian menatap Wookie serius.

"Leetuk-ssi dan Siwon-ssi adalah keluarga kerajaan. Mereka berdua dari kecil sudah dijodohkan oleh pihak kerajaan tanpa memperdulikan perasaankeduanya. Saat itu pulalah Leetuk-ssi tanpa disangka menyukai Sora dari luar kerajaan. Semakin mereka dewasa, semakin mereka paham tentang cinta. Sejak itulah Leetuk-ssi memutuskan untuk menikah diam-diam dengan Kangin-ssi. Dialah Sora yang diberi julukan Keomta, appa kandung Yesung," Wookie memperhatikan penjelasan Donghae dengan seksama. Konflik yang masih mengganjal di ruang pikirnya hanya membuatnya makin penasaran akan kelanjutan cerita Donghae.

"Lalu kenapa sekarang Siwon-ssi bisa bersanding dengan umma?" Donghae kembali menatap Wookie dan menghela nafasnya. Bibirnya mau tak mau harus menguak sedikit rahasia dibalik kerajaan mereka.

"Pihak kerajaan mengetahui pernikahan Leetuk-ssi dan Kangin-ssi. Dan diisaat kerajaan akan memutuskan menghukum Kangin-ssi, sebuah serangan tak terduga dari Kurai datang dan menyerang Soraguene. Ppalgan-ssi yang saat itu baru berumur 5 tahun dengan nekatnya datang ke tempat ini dan menyaksikan sendiri appanya yang meninggal ketika melindungi Siwon-ssi dari serangan Kurai. Pada akhirnya semua perang berakhir ketika Bridge Stone memasuki tubuh Kangin-ssi dan meledakkan seluruh Kurai serta pemimpin mereka..." Donghae mengentikan sejenak ucapannya, ia memandang miris tumpukan salju di depannya sambil sesekali tersenyum masam.

"Tak terkecuali Kangin-ssi yang ikut meledak," Wookie menutup mulutnya menggunakan telapak tangannya. Sebutir airmata mengalir melalui pipi porselennya ketika mendengar suara Donghae yang begitu menyakitkan. Jadi Yesung menyaksikan sendiri kehancuran appanya? Sungguh Wookie tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana terkejutnya sosok Yesung saat itu.

"Setelah itu semua berakhir, kerajaan kembali menikahkan Leetuk-ssi dan Siwon-ssi dan lahirlah Pharan-ssi. Walau semua pihak kerajaan memuji-muji Pharan karena dialah anak yang sah, sekalipun Ppalgan-ssi tak pernah menyimpan dendam dengan Pharan. Malah sejak appanya meninggal, Ppalgan lebih sering bersikap cuek dan tertutup dari siapapun," airmata Wookie mengalir kembali. Perasaannya yang begitu halus kembali membuatnya sesak ketika merasakan perasaan Yesung yang begitu amat menderita. Kau tak akan tau rasanya jika seseorang mengambil posisi orang yang kau sayangi. Bayangkan saja jika ibumu menikah lagi dengan orang yang secara tak langsung mengambil nyawa ayah mu! Ditambah lagi adik tiri yang yang selalu dielu-elukan orang yang mengucilkan dirimu.

Wookie paham betul bagaimana rasanya! Ia paham bukan karna ia seorang Hayan. Ia paham karna ia juga pernah dikucilkan! Namun bak Yesung yang tak bisa membenci Kyuhyun, begitulah Wookie yang selalu rela menjadi ajang pemanfaatan bagi teman atau orang sekitarnya.

"Yesung itu... Sebenarnya begitu baik,"

.

.

Wookie menerawang langit-langit kamarnya. Kasur empuk yang tengah ia tiduri itu terasa begitu keras kala sebuah pemikiran terlintas di benaknya. Ia berguling gelisah sambil meniti tirai yang kini menghalangi pandangannya dari sosok yang entah sedang apa di sana.

Kembali ia memutar tubuhnya mengahadap langit kamarnya. Penjelasan Donghae tadi siang kembali membuat hatinya tertohok. Ditambah lagi sikap Yesung yang tak kunjung berubah sejak mereka latihan tadi. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun pemuda itu tak mau membuka mulut untuk sekedar membalas caci maki Wookie.

Sebenarnya Sora itu kenapa? Ketika di Sekai saja ia begitu narsis dan seenaknya. Kenapa malah menjadi cuek bahkan terkadang dingin seperti ini sekarang?

Wookie memejamkan matanya lembut, merileksasikan dirinya sejenak sebelum kembali berguling menghadap tirai.

"Kau.. Sudah tidur?" suaranya menggema di ruangan yang hanya ditemani sebuah lampion kecil. Membuat ruangan itu tampak samar dalam pencahayaan yang remang-remang.

"..." tidak ada jawaban yang terdengar dari sebelah tirainya. Hal itu membuat Wookie menghela nafasnya pelan. Mungkin bisa saja dia beranggapan bahwa pemuda itu tengah masuk ke alam mimpi, mengingat waktu yang telah menunjukkan dini hari. Namun jangan lupakan pencahayaan remang-remang kamar ini! Pencahayaan seperti ini justru akan bisa memperlihatkan bayangan tubuh Yesung yang sedang terduduk dan bersender pada kepala kasur dari balik tirai tipis yang ia tatapi.

"Tak bisakah kau menjawab ku?" serunya sedikit keras, berharap mendapat respon dari pria yang masih tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Wookie kembali menghela nafas. Ada setitik rasa cemas dalam hatinya ketika menangkap raut muram pemuda itu dari balik tirai. Semenjak orang-orang makin banyak menyinggung soal Keomta belakangan ini ia maikin terlihat begitu murung.

Dilangkahkannya kakinya menuruni tempat tidur mungilnya. Digesernya tirai tipis itu sehingga tampaklah bayangan Yesung yang begitu menyedihkan. Duduk termenung dengan kepala tertunduk.

Wookie mendesah berat, dengan langkah begitu lembut ia mendekat ke arah Yesung dan berhenti tepat di depan pemuda itu.

Didudukkannya berat badannya perlahan tepat di depan pemuda itu, membuat ia bisa menatap iris hitam yang baru disadarinya begitu memukau. Digapainya tangan kanan Yesung dalam genggaman hangatnya. Untuk sejenak meta karamel itu berada dalam tawanan obsidian yang menatapnya tajam.

Perlahan namun pasti, sorot mata Wookie melembut. Ia juga tak tahu pasti! Ada perasaan bergejolak yang menuntutnya untuk melembut pada pria di depannya yang hanya menatapnya dingin.

"Kau tidak sendiri," ucapnya masih menggenggam tangan itu lembut. Kini tangannya yang satunya meraih tangan kiri Yesung dan menyatukan kedua tangan itu dalam genggaman hangatnya. Sejenak ia tatap Yesung dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Perasaan sesaknya kembali muncul ketika menatap tatapan dingin itu. Perlahan diangkatnya kedua tangan Yesung, mendekat pada wajahnya dan mencium kedua tangan itu penuh kasih.

"Percayalah, kau tidak sendiri," ucapnya lirih masih setia mengecup tangan dalam genggaman hangatnya itu. Setetes air mata jatuh melalui kelopak mata mungilnya.

Biarkan! Kali ini biarkan ia bersikap lembut pada pemuda yang biasa berseteru dengannya. Biarkan kali ini ia memberi sebuah getaran rasa hangat yang tanpa diketahuinya kini mengaliri hati es Yesung yang perlahan mulai mencair.

Biarkan! Biarkan kali ini ia mengubah pancaran sinar mata Yesung dengan kecupan hangat bertubi-tubi, yang ia layangkan pada punggung tangan yang lebih besar darinya.

Biarkan saja! Biarkan semua yang ada malam ini mengalir seperti air. Biarkan getaran hangat itu merasuki hati mereka masing-masing.

Pancaran matanya perlahan melembut. Ia tatapi gadis mungil yang tengah terisak karna dirinya. Ia pun masih bingung, kenapa rasanya dadanya perlahan mencair hanya dengan perlakuan gadis ini? Kembali ditatapinya gadis itu seiring dengan tangannya yang berganti menarik tangan Wookie dalam kecupan hangatnya.

"Gomawo," ucapnya lirih.

Biarkan tatap seprti ini. Biarkan semua seperti ini, sebelum cobaan yang sebenarnya datang menghampiri.

Tubikontiniu

Waaaaaa~ Makin gajeee DX

Ok, ini chappie 5 nya, mian kalo banyak kesalahan ya. author ngetiknya buru-buru, jadi ga sempet revisi ulang.

Jadi di chapter ini, apa uda keliatan lebih jelas semuanya? Semoga udah ya. Mian kalo humornya ga berasa disini. Soalnya uda mulai masuk ke konflik sih~ sekali lagi mian ya ^^' *bow*

Author juga ga sempat balas riview para readers kali ini, mian :'( Author masih banyak tugas yang belum selesai. Besok uda masuk sekolah sih ya :'( *curcol*

Bagi yang nanya arti boneng itu apa, boneng itu bisa dikatakan sebagai giman. Alias gigi mancung~ Akakakak XD.

Kalo gitu makasi buat semua yang uda baca fic saya ^^

Makasi buat yang uda riview ^^ jangan lupa riview lagi :D

Makasi buat silent reader ^^ kalo sempet riview yak :D

Pokonya makasi buat semua suport dan dukungan kalian. Mungkin chapter depan agak lama updatenya. Author uda sekolah sii :'( Tapi demi kalian semua, saya usahain apdet cepet :D

Gomawo, saranghae yeorobunn ^^

RIVIEWWW PLEASEE! \(^o^)/


	6. Chapter 6

**R&R ^^ Don't like don't read!**

**Cast :**

**-Yesung as namja (Ppalgan : Pengguna kekuatan merah)**

**-Ryeowook as yeoja (Hayan : Pengguna kekuatan putih)**

**-Kyuhyun as namja (Pharan : Pengguna kekuatan biru)**

**-Sungmin as yeoja (Pohwunsaek : Pengguna kekuatan merah muda)**

**-Luna as yeoja (Hwangsaek : Pengguna kekuatan kuning)**

**-Anggota Suju lainnya**

**-Anggota SNSD**

**Genre : Romance/Fantasi/Drama **

**Disclaimer : Ye punya Wook, Wook punya ye, Ye dan Wook saling mempunyai. XD**

**Warning : Genderswitch, abal, typo, OOC, gaje dan menyesatkan. Tapi bergizi dan baik untuk pencernaan. *dilempar* Sebelum baca, disarankan (wajib) liat ava nya author supaya bisa ngebayangi tokoh2 fic. R&R ^^ Don't like don't read! NO BASH! NO FLAME!**

.

Kembali ditatapinya gadis itu seiring dengan tangannya yang berganti menarik tangan Wookie dalam kecupan hangatnya.

"Gomawo," ucapnya lirih.

.

Sosoknya berdiri di antara bebatuan yang tingginya hampir menyamai dirinya. Batu-batu besar yang diselimuti salju itu terlihat begitu kuat dan kokoh, terlihat mustahil untuk dihancurkan.

Diangkatnya kedua tangannya, sepenggal memori merasuk benaknya ketika irisnya menangkap kedua telapak tangan yang terlihat kasar. Rasa hangat yang tiba-tiba saja membanjiri hatinya muncul tak karuan ketika mengenang malam dimana hati itu mencair.

Sudah lebih seminggu kejadian malam itu berlalu, namun rasa hangat yang dialiri gadis burung itu tak kunjung lepas dari telapak tangannya. Sejenak ia tersenyum. Selama seminggu lebih ini pula hubungannya dengan gadis burung itu kian membaik, walau terkadang mereka masih sempat saling memaki satu sama lain. Sekali lagi ditatapinya telapak tangannya, menemui beberapa luka akibat terlalu seringnya ia berlatih.

Yesung, Sora yang dikenal sebagai Ppalgan itu selalu berlatih di tempat ini. Sebuah goa di kaki gunung tak jauh dari rumahnya yang setiap subuh ia datangi. Tak ada yang tau kepergiannya karna ia pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Semua Sora bahkan ibunya menganggap kalau ia tak pernah mau berlatih mengendalikan kekuatan besar yang ia miliki. Itu sebabnya mereka sering menganggap Yesung itu tidak berguna, walau ia memiliki kekuatan yang besar dan wajah yang tampan. Bahkan beberapa diantara mereka sering menganggap Yesung tak ubahnya dengan Rumput Liar.

Tapi inilah Yesung! Yesung yang suka menutup diri dari orang lain semenjak kematian ayahnya. Yesung yang lebih senang diketahui tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan bertindak dibelakang layar. Ia pun selalu sama dengan para Sora. Selalu berlatih keras untuk mencegah segala kemungkinan terburuk yang terjadi.

Kembali ia berkonsentrasi pada telapak tangannya. Seberkas cahaya merah mengumpul di tangannya. Sebuah jurus rahasia tengah ia pelajari. Jurus keramat yang mati-matian ia lakukan saat ini. Tiada yang tahu! Bahkan Luna yang bisa melihat melalui bola kristal pun tak bisa mengetahui apa yang tengah Yesung lakukan saat ini.

Yang ada di dalam benaknya saat berlatih jurus terlarang itu adalah kehidupan Soraguene yang sejahtera seperti dulu, serta bayangan seorang gadis mungil dengan sayap putihnya tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Aku pun-h.. harus bis-a," ucap nya terbata, menahan panas yang perlahan mulai membakar tangan hangatnya.

.

.

"Gerakkan tangan ahjuhma! Bagaimana? Sudah terasa lebih baik?" Sungmin menatap wanita paruh baya di depannya. Ia tatap wanita yang kini mulai menggerakkan tangannya dengan perlahan.

"..."

"Bagaimana, ahjuma?" Sungmin harap-harap cemas. Baru saja ia berusaha menyembuhkan wanita dengan luka memar di bagian lengannya. Ini kali pertamanya ia mencoba menyembuhkan orang. Beberapa hari ini ia memang sudah berlatih dengan keras untuk bisa menjadi Sora yang bisa diandalkan.

"Ini hebat! Sakitnya sudah tidak ada lagi!" wanita itu memekik girang. Terus ia tatapi lengannya yang kini mulus tanpa bekas memar yang melekat beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Jinja? Syukurlah," Sungmin menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya ia bisa menyembuhkan luka orang. Tanpa disadarinya, dua orang yang sedari tadi menatapinya tengah tersenyum. Melihat lengkungan kebahagiaan dari raut gadis kelinci itu saja sudah mampu membuat sepasang Sora ini turut dalam kebahagiaan.

"Kau memang hebat Pohwunsaek-ssi. Gomawo," wanita tua itu pergi menjauh setelah sebelumnya menundukkan kepalanya pada Sungmin, mengucap trimakasih atas kerja kerasnya menyembuhkan orang sakit.

"Hyukkie-ssi! Bagaimana?" Sungmin berteriak, meminta pendapat Eunhyuk yang berdiri di samping Kyuhyun. Sejenak wanita yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu tersenyum lebih lebar, memperlihatkan sederet gusi yang makin memperindah senyum menawannya.

"Kerja bagus, Pohwunsaek-ssi!" ujar Eunhyuk lantang. Namun berbeda dari respon yang diharapkan Eunhyuk, Sungmin bukannya makin tersenyum malah terlihat cemberut dengan bibir merah yang mengerucut beberapa senti.

"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang, Hyukkie-ssi? Jangan panggil aku Pohwunsaek! Uuh!" Sungmin menhentakkan kakinya, menyedekapkan tangannya di dada sambil memasang raut yang terlihat begitu imut. Jangan lupakan kepalanya yang sesekali mendongak ketika menahan ataupun menarik sesuatu yang akan keluar dari hidungnya.

"Hahaha.. Baiklah, maafkan aku Sungmin-ssi. Sekarang ayo kita lanjutkan latihan kita!" Eunhyuk terkekeh sesaat sebelum ia melangkah maju, meninggalkan beranda samping istana yang menjadi tempat latihan mereka barusan. Tertinggallah dua sosok yang saling menatap canggung di tempat terbuka itu.

"Apa aku sudah hebat?" Sungmin mengernyitkan alisnya. Menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap ketika pria itu balas menatapnya datar. Sejenak senyum simpul terlukis di wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Ia mendekat sembari meraih sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sapu tangan berwarna pink yang kini selalu ia bawa kemana-mana.

"Kau akan terlihat hebat jika saja ingus mu ini tak bolak-balik keluar," Kyuhyun terkikik geli ketika tangannya mulai mengusapkan sapu tangan itu pada hidung Sungmin. Hal yang membuat Sungmin bingung harus bagaimana. Di satu sisi ia kesal karna ditertawakan oleh Kyuhyun, tapi di sisi yang lain juga ia tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun ketika tangan hangat itu mulai membersihkan ingusnya.

"Ayo buang!" Sungmin mengernyitkan alisnya heran. Ditatapnya Kyuhyun yang tak kunjung melepaskan tangannya dari hidungnya. Alih-alih melepaskan tangannya, pemuda itu malah menjepit kedua hdungnya saat ini.

"Ayo buang ingusnya, Sungminnie!" Kyuhyun terkikik lagi ketika mendapati rona merah melapisi wajah tembem itu. Langsung saja Sungmin mematuhi perkataan Kyuhyun dan menarik nafas sekuat-kuatnya.

**SRROOTTTT**

Sekuat tenaga ia buang ingusnya, membuat Kyuhyun langsung dengan sigap menangkap dan membersihkan hidung gadis kelinci itu dengan sapu tangan miliknya.

"Anak pintar," diacaknya rambut Sungmin sesaat.

"Kenapa kau memperlakukan ku seperti anak TK?"

"Eh?" Kyuhyun yang tengah bergelut dengan saputangannya mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak. Raut wajah polos Sungmin sejenak mampu membuat tergelak dalam tawa.

"Uuh! Kenapa malah menertawakan ku, huh?" kembali Sungmin beringsut tak trima ketika Kyuhyun bersikap seolah dirinya terlalu konyol untuk dilihat. Wajah imut yang tengah ngambek itu mampu membuat Kyuhyun menyetop tawanya sesaat. Dipandanginya gadis kelinci itu dalam, saat itu juga sorot matanya mulai melembut. Ia tak tahan lagi! Ribuan gemuruh di dadanya membuatnya tak tahan untuk tidak menerkam gadis ini sekarang juga. Jantungnya bergejolak ketika ia mulai mendekati wajah gadis manis yang masih betah mengerucutkan bibir plum seksinya.

**Cupp**

"Karna kau... Begitu manis!" kontan saja bibir merah itu kembali ke bentuk semula. Sebuah bibir yang baru saja menyentuhnya membuat bibir yang tadi mengerucut itu mengatup rapat. Sungmin membeku, tak percaya pada rasa manis yang mendera bibirnya walau hanya berupa kecupan singkat. Rona merah kembali bermunculan di pipinya ketika kata-kata Kyuhyun terngiang di telinganya.

Kenapa bisa ada gadis semanis ini? Bahkan ketika marah atau merona pun terlihat seperti strawberi segar yang siap dimakan. Sungguh Kyuhyun tak mampu menghentikan gelak tawanya ketika mendapati wajah Sungmin yang sudah semerah indomie ayam spesial(?).

"Berhenti mentertawakan ku, Cho jelek!" tawa Kyuhyun makin meledak ketika Sungmin kembali memasang wajah ngambeknya. Sungguh perbuatannya tadi pun ia lakukan dengan spontan. Ia sendiri masih tak menyangka kalau dirinya berani mengecup anak orang seenak jidatnya. Ia tak menyangkal! Tak juga ia bernegasi! Bahwa dari awal, ia memang tengah terjerat dengan pesona seorang Lee Sungmin.

.

.

"Eonnie! Istirahatlah dahulu! Aku membawa jus semangka kesukaan eonnie!" Luna berteriak dari jauh. Menatapi Wookie yang tengah serius dengan Bridge Stone dari bawah pohon rindang tempatnya berteduh.

"EONNIE, ISTIRAHAT DULU!" kini sosok Luna yang tak sabaran berteriak lebih ganas. Mau tak mau Wookie harus menghentikan pancaran sinarnya dan beralih menatap Luna yang tengah cemberut di bawah pohon.

"Eonnie sedang latihan, Luna. Eonnie harus latihan dengan giat supaya bisa menyelamatkan Soraguene," Wookie menatap Luna, melemparkan senyum lembutnya. Membuat si dongsaeng hanya bisa mendengus kesal sambil berjalan gusar mendekati Wookie. Ditariknya paksa kedua tangan mungil itu, memperlihatkan sepasang telapak tangan yang beberapa bagiannya dipenuhi luka bakar.

"Eonnie lihat ini? Bahkan eonni sudah berlatih terlalu keras!" Luna menatap Wookie tajam, banyak terdapat rasa cemas yang luar biasa dari pancaran mata itu. Lagi-lagi senyum lembut menghiasi wajah Wookie. Digenggamnya tangan adiknya itu dengan penuh kasih.

"Eonnie tidak apa-apa, Luna. Hanya luka begini bukan masalah!"

"Ia! Tapi sejak hari pertama eonnie kemari, eonnie selau latihan dan latihan. Kumohon jangan menyiksa diri, eonnie. Aku khawatir," Luna balik menggenggam tangan Wookie. Sungguh ia takut orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri ini kenapa-kenapa. Ia sendiri juga tahu, bukanlah hal mudah untuk mengendalikan Bridge Stone!

"Hwangsaek-ssi benar Hayan-ssi. Istirahatlah dahulu! Tangan anda juga perlu untuk diobati," akhirnya Donghae angkat bicara. Ia juga tak suka jika Hayan terlalu memaksakan diri dan berakibat fatal pada dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita istitrahat! Apa Donghae-ssi mau ikut bersantai bersama kami?" Wookie bertanya ketika sebuah suara cempreng terdengar memanggil-manggil nama Donghae.

"Haee!" ketiga kepala itu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Eunhyuk sedang melambai dengan sekotak bekal yang dibungkus dengan kain.

"Maaf Hayan-ssi, Hwangsaek-ssi, sepertinya istriku yang seksi itu sudah membawakan bekal. Aku permisi dulu," Wookie dan Luna sempat terkikik sesaat ketika Donghae dengan cengiran aneh menghampiri istrinya. Sora yang diketahui bernama Eunhyuk itu sempat membungkuk memberi hormat pada mereka sebelum menyeret suaminya pergi.

"Dasar yang sudah beristri!" kembali Wookie terkikik geli.

"Eonnie juga sudah bersuami!"

"Eh?" langsung saja tawa Luna meledak ketika mendapati wajah polos Wookie yang tengah menatapnya bingung.

"Tentu saja! Eonnie kan istri Yesung oppa!"

"Ya! Jangan sembarangan dongsaeng kecil! Enak saja mengatai ku istrinya si kepala helem itu!" Wookie merengut kesal. Bibirnya ia kerucutkan, seolah tak trima dengan apa yang dikatakan Luna barusan. Walau begitu, tak ia pungkiri jantungnya yang kini berdegup kencang. Ah, malunya ia hingga kini wajahnya bersemu merah. Dan trimakasih untuk Luna yang kini kembali mentertawakan dirinya.

"Sudah eonnie! Jangan ngambek lagi! Ayo makan siang, aku membuat bekal yang enak untuk eonni~"

"Jinja?"

"Ehem!" Luna menarik Wookie menjauh dari Bridge Stone. Diseretnya kakak tersayangnya itu ke bawah pohon rindang. Dimana bekal yang ia bawa sudah tergeletak di atas tumpukan salju yang empuk.

.

.

**Cklek**

Wookie mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Matanya tak mendapati sosok kepala helem di dalamnya. Ia tutup pintu itu dan berjalan mendekat menuju ranjangnya. Dimana pemuda itu? Bukankah ini sudah malam? Kenapa belum kembali ke kamar juga?

Wookie terdiam, pikiran tengah melayang entah kemana. Kini ia tengah duduk di kasurnya, menghadap ke kasur milik Yesung. Sudah lebih seminggu ia di tempat ini. Berlatih dan terus berlatih demi menepati sebuah janji untuk menyelamatkan negri yang begitu ia kagumi ini. Sejenak hatinya bergejolak ketika mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang membuat hatinya bergetar senang.

Di Soraguene ini, ia bisa merasakan perhatian semua orang. Di Soraguene, ia bisa merasa dibutuhkan. Dan di Soraguene ini pulalah, ia mengenal Sora aneh bin ajaib bernama Yesung. Sora yang mungkin sudah menggetarkan hatinya beberapa hari ini.

Diedarkannya pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Matanya terkejut ketika mendapati pintu balkon yang terbuka, pantas saja ia merasa dingin. Segera ia mendekati pintu itu, bermaksud menutupnya. Namun tangannya terhenti ketika matanya menangkap sosok yang tengah ia cari duduk santai di salah satu dahan pohon di samping balkon kamar mereka. Alisnya mengernyit seketika ketika melihat sosok itu tengah termenung menatap langit.

"Sedang apa kau di sana, woy?" teriak Wookie, membuat Yesung menoleh ke arah gadis yang tengah berjalan mendekatinya. Berusaha memanjat dahan yang terjulur ke balkon kamar mereka.

"Awas jatuh!" pekiknya ketika tubuh gadis itu oleng, namun dengan segera gadis itu berlari dan duduk di dahan tepat di samping tubuhnya.

"Kau membuatku hampir mati jantungan!" Yesung mengelus dadanya perlahan, mengutuki sikap nekad gadis yang hanya cengar-cengir di sampingnya.

"Kau lupa kalau tubuhku ini seringan kapas?" ucap Wookie sambil tergelak. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Menenangkan diri," Yesung membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Wookie, duduk bersandar pada batang pohon besar, sedang kedua kakinya ia tekuk agar tidak mengganggu gadis di hadapannya.

"Kenapa satu harian aku tak melihat mu? Kau kemana saja?" mendengar pertanyaan Wookie, Yesung mengembangkan seringaiannya perlahan.

"Merindukan ku, eoh?"

"Tidak! Mana mungkin!" tukas Wookie, berusaha menutupi rasa malunya.

Mendadak keaadaan menjadi sepi. Baik Yesung maupun Wookie keduanya tengah larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Kenapa kau dijuluki Rumput Liar?" suara berat Yesung mampu memecah keheningan untuk sesaat. Wookie yang tadinya tertunduk, kini menatapi pemuda yang tengah menatap hamparan bintang-bintang di langit sana. Sejenak Wookie tersenyum sebelum ikut menerawang ke langit luas bersama pemuda tampan itu.  
>"Dulu ketika aku masih duduk di bangku SMP, banyak teman-teman ku yang meminta bantuanku karna aku pintar. Selain itu aku tak pernah menolak jika dimintai bantuan. Sejak saat itu aku sering jadi ajang pemanfaatan oleh teman-teman ku," Wookie menghela nafasnya sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.<p>

"Ku kira setelah lulus SMP aku akan terbebas dari belenggu itu. Tapi ternyata, sikap yang lebih parah ku trima di SMA. Mereka terkesan memaksa ku melakukan ini itu dan akan mengancam jika aku tak mau melakukannya,"

"Lalu kau lakukan apapun perintah mereka?" Yesung menatap sosok yang masih menerawangi langit itu penasaran.

"Tentu saja! Tapi karna sering diancam, tubuhku sering gemetaran ketika menuruti keinginan mereka. Niat awal mau membantu, malah berakhir dengan masalah karna kecerobohan ku. Ahahahah..." Wookie tergelak lepas, mentertawakan dirinya sendiri yang terlihat begitu menggelikan.

"Itu sebabnya kau dijuluki rumput liar?" Wookie mengangguk mantap. Sungguh kali ini tiada penyesalan dalam hatinya ketika ia mengakui segala kebodohannya dulu.

"Apa di Soraguene ini kau merasa lebih berguna?" sejenak Wookie manatap Yesung. "Tentu!" senyumnya mengembang di depan pemuda itu, membuat sebuah getaran yang terasa familiar mengalir di sudut-sudut hati Yesung.

"Kalau begitu bagus! Kau tidak boleh berhenti sampai di sini! Kesuksesan yang kau nantikan ada di depan mata,"

"Tentu, pak helem!" sejenak Yesung tersenyum. Ditutupnya matanya perlahan sambil kembali bersender nyaman di batang pohon. Kedua tangannya terangkat, bermaksud menjadikannya sebagai bantalan. Alis Yesung mengernyit ketika dirasakannya tangannya tidak lagi bergerak sesuai keinginannya. Dibukanya matanya dan mendapati Wookie tengah menggenggam kedua telapak tangannya. Gadis itu tengah mengernyit ketika matanya menangkap beberapa luka di atas telapak tangan Yesung.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa ada luka seperti ini?" Wookie memekik panik ketika matanya mulai mengamati seluruh bagian tangan Yesung. Rasa cemas mengaliri relung hatinya ketika melihat permukaan tangan yang bahkan sudah melepuh merah. Beberapa bagian bahkan terlihat hitam menggosong. Apa yang terjadi pada pemuda ini?

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya tergores sewaktu latihan," Yesung melemparkan senyumnya, berusaha meyakinkan gadis di depannya yang malah memandangnya curiga.

"Kau kira aku bodoh? Jelas-jelas ini luka bakar!" Yesung menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tak gatal. Niatnya berbohong ternyata ketahuan dengan mudahnya. Yesung memutar bola matanya, berusaha mencari kebohongan lainnya untuk menimbun segala bualannya. Mendadak sebuah seringaian muncul di bibir tipisnya. Bukan! Bukan karna ia mendapat sebuah ide untuk kebohongan lainnya. Tapi percayalah! Ini bahkan lebih seru dari sekedar berbohong.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan ku, Wookie-ah?" seringai jahilnya makin mengembang lebar ketika menangkap rona merah yang mulai merambat ke permukaan pipi putih Wookie.

Sungguh Wanita itu merasakan dada nya tengah berdegup kencang. Kalau dipikir-pikir,ini kali pertama Yesung memanggil namanya. Nama kecilnya pula! Tak terhitung berapa banyak kebingungan yang ada dalam ruang hatinya.

"Kenapa?"

"Eh?" Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya. Agaknya ia merasa bingung dengan pertanyaan tak jelas dari Wookie barusan.

Gadis itu balas mengernyit dan menatap Yesung penuh kebingungan.

"Kau tidak memanggil ku dengan gadis burung seperti biasanya. Apa kau sakit?" masih dengan alis bertaut, Wookie mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada kening Yesung—bermaksud untuk mengecek suhu tubuh lelaki itu. "Tidak panas,"

Wookie hendak menarik tangannya kembali saat dirasanya tangan Yesung malah menahan pergelangan gadis itu untuk tetap berada di keningnya.

**Deg**

Kembali, ribuan desiran halus terperangkap di dadanya ketika melihat mata obsidian Yesung yang begitu lekat menatapnya. Jangan lupakan jarak meraka yang sangat dekat. Tiba-tiba, sebuah seringaian hinggap di bibir Yesung.

"Kalau mau mengecek suhu tubuh ku, bukan begitu caranya!"

"Eh?"

"Tapi begini!"

**Dukk**

Kedua kening itu saling bertemu. Begitu juga dengan mata mereka yang saling beradu. Sejenak, Wookie menahan nafasnya. Ia masih bingung sekaligus shock ketika melihat Yesung yang seenak jidat menarik jidatnya untuk di satukan dengan jidat milik kepala helem itu.

Kembali ditatapnya Yesung yang masih menatapnya lekat. Perlahan sorot mata hitam itu melembut menatap karamel di depannya. Sungguh kini hatinya berdegup kencang dan itu membuatnya semakin salah tingkah.

"Apa kau bisa merasakan suhunya?" ditatapnya Yesung yang masih setia menempelkan dahi mereka. Sejenak mata Wookie terpaku pada sinar lembut itu. Dengan bodohnya ia terhipnotis dan mengangguk begitu saja. Persis orang idiot!

"Rasanya hangat,"

"Benarkah?" seringaian Yesung bertambah lebar ketika dilihatnya Wookie mengangguk patuh seperti robot. Dengan gerakan perlahan ia semakin mendekat, membuat Wookie merasakan terpaan hangat yang menghembus wajahnya. Sejenak gadis itu menutup matanya. Bersiap menerima kemungkinan terburuk yang berdampak baik(?). Bulu kuduknya berdiri ketika dirasanya nafas hangat Yesung mulai menjalari pipinya. Terus berkelana hingga terhenti tepat di telinganya. Ini kah saatnya? Semakin dirapatkannya pejaman matanya.

"Wajahmu itu... Persis burung! Bruakakakak..." Wookie membelalakkan matanya ketika mendengar tawa Yesung meledak tanpa kendali. Matanya memicing tak suka ketika mendapati Yesung yang dengan seenak kepala besarnya mempermainkan Wookie. Lihat! Bahkan pemuda itu masih sibuk memegangi perutnya karna keasikan tertawa. Apa segitu lucunya sampai-sampai ia hampir terjungkang ke bawah kalau saja ia lupa memegang salah satu dahan? Apa wajah Wookie terlihat begitu konyol sehingga pemuda yang biasanya hanya mampu bersikap cuek dan terkadang dingin ini mampu meledak dalam tawa?

Benar juga! Kalau dipikir-pikir, baru kali ini Wookie melihat Yesung tertawa segitu lebarnya. Yang ia tahu Yesung itu cuma lelaki yang hobi mengatainya gadis burung dan sangat menyebalkan. Tolong tambahkan minim ekspresi dan suka berkata ketus.

Dipandanginya wajah tampan Yesung. Sebuah senyuman melengkung di pipi tirusnya kala melihat namja kepala helem itu semakin melebarkan tawanya.

"Berhenti tertawa, Yesungie babbo!" Wookie menyipitkan matanya. Membuat ekspresi seolah ia akan memakan siapa saja yang masih berniat mentertawainya. Termasuk kepala besar milik Yesung yang bisa saja dijadikannya lalapan(?). Alih-alih berhenti, Yesung semakin gencar melaksanakan aksinya. Ia tertawa semakin keras dengan sebelah tangannya yang sudah memukul-mukul batang pohon.

"Berhenti tertawa, atau kau ku santet!" Yesung kontan menghentikan tawanya. Walau sempat berhenti, kembali ia terkekeh geli ketika melihat Wookie bersedekap dada sembari memonyongkan bibirnya beberapa senti. Kembali, kepala besar itu tersenyum jahil sambil mendekati telinga Wookie.

"Daripada disantet, aku lebih memilih untuk dicium seperti kemarin. Agaknya ciuman dibawah pohon itu kurang lama,"

**Pletak**

"Appo~"

"Sejak kapan kau jadi mesum seperti ini, hah?" Yesung kembali tersenyum jahil. Ia tarik tangannya untuk menopang dagunya, pura-pura bergelagat seperti orang yang sedang berpikir.

"Emmm... Sejak kau mencium bibir ku di bawah pohon kemarin?"

"EH? Yang benar saja kau, kepala helem! Itu cuma ketidaksengajaan!"

"Terkadang ketidaksengajaan itu bisa disengajakan lo, nona burung~"

"Mana ada ketidaksengajaan yang disengajakan! Ada juga ketidaksengajaan yang tidak disengajakan(?),"

"Hahahah tampang mu benar-benar idiot!"

"Grrr.. Kau—"

**Grepp**

Baru saja Wookie akan membalas semua perkataan Yesung. Namun tarikan tangan Yesung yang membuat gadis itu terseret mendekat tepat di sampingnya, membuat Wookie kehilangan caci maki yang akan dilontarkannya. Ditatapinya pemuda yang tengah menggenggam erat tangan kanannya. Tatapan pemuda itu terlihat sedang menerawang langit dengan senyum yang mengembang di kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Apapun itu..." diputarnya kepalanya, menatap Wookie yang masih menatapnya penuh tanya. Sejenak pandangannya melembut dengan senyum setulus kasih yang pernah ia lontarkan untuk gadis ini. "Gomawo,"

Walau sempat tercengang, akhirnya Wookie tersadar dan dengan spontan ia tersenyum tulus menatap Yesung. "Cheonmaneyo, kepala helem,"

"Apa kau merasa tegang?"

"Eh?" Wookie menatap Yesung tak mengerti. Tegang katanya? Tegang karna apa? Dan lagi, bukankah seharusnya masalah tegang menegang itu adalah urusan para pria? *plak*

"Babbo! Tentu saja menantikan perang! Dasar pikiran liar!" Wookie menunduk sesaat, sedikit merasa malu karna sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Tentu saja aku tegang! Ini kali pertama aku ikut dalam pertempuran aneh ini. Kau tahu? Ini mirip seperti film anime yang sering ku tonton!"

"Benarkah? Anime apa yang kau tonton?" dengan tangan terkepal di udara, Wookie menjawab dengan semangat. "Angry Birds!"

Yesung mendengus, sebuah perempatan muncul di permukaan dahinya. "Itu kartun, tolol!" -_-'

"Aku tahu! Aku kan hanya bercanda. Sebenarnya... Aku takut," Wookie menundukkan kepalanya. Keraguan dalam hatinya kembali muncul. Entah kenapa ia merasa bahwa perang yang akan mengubah segalanya akan segera muncul.

Perlahan sebuah kehangatan menjalari tubuhnya. Diangkatnya kepalanya ketika merasakan genggaman yang kian mengerat pada telapak tangannya.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi untuk keselamatan seluruh dunia, kita harus bisa mengalahkan keraguan," sejenak Wookie terpaku menatap Yesung. Kata-kata bijak yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir tipis pemuda itu mau tak mau kembali menggerakkan semangat Wookie. Dengan senyum manis, ia anggukkan kepalanya semangat. "Ne!"

"Mau mendengarkan sebuah lagu?"

"Eh?"  
>"Umma bilang, sebuah lagu dapat menenangkan pikiran mu yang sedang kusut,"<p>

"Kau ingin bernyanyi?" alis Wookie mengernyit bingung.

"Kau meremehkan suaraku ya? Asal kau tahu! Suara ku bahkan lebih bagus dari Kim Jong Woon!" Yesung menarik nafas, ia pererat genggaman tangannya pada gadis itu sebelum terhanyut dalam nyanyiannya sendiri.

"Manil geudaereul jinachyeogatamyeon. Ireon nunmul nan ama molrasseulgeoya. Saranghaebwatdeon gaseumirajiman. Ibyeolmankeumeun mudyeojijiana~"

Wookie memejamkan matanya. Menikmati tiap nada yang dihembuskan oleh lelaki yang telah menghanyutkan bagian dari hatinya. Disenderkannya kepalanya pada bahu Yesung. Entah kenapa ada suatu kelegaan dalam hatinya sekarang. Rasanya seperti hatinya telah bersatu dengan hati si kepala helem itu. Sedikit banyak ia bersyukur, bisa menikmati kehangatan Yesung seperti saat ini merupakan sebuah keajaiban. Ia bersyukur, Yesung yang cuek dan terkadang dingin serta pemurung, perlahan mulai lenyap.

Tanpa disadari, hubungan keduanya telah berjalan lebih baik. Tanpa disadari, keduanya telah bisa untuk saling memahami. Tanpa disadari, sesuatu diluar sana telah menanti.

.

.

**Cring**

Bola Kristal milik luna menyala terang. Tangan mungil itu sibuk meraba udara kosong diatas bola itu ketika mendapati sebuah bayangan yang ia takuti akhirnya muncul. Seketika peluh berjatuhan dari dahi mulusnya.

"Mereka datang!" ucapnya lirih dan membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu menegang seketika.

~0~(YeWook)~0~

Dua sosok itu berdiri di depan gerbang putih yang menjulang tinggi. Kedua sosok angkuh berambut panjang yang tak henti-hentinya melontarkan seringaian tajam pada apa yang tengah mereka terawang di depan sana.

"Kau merindukan kampung halaman mu, mantan Sora?" sejenak wanita berkacamata tebal di belakangnya menyeringai. Raut wajahnya sungguh menampakkan misteri yang luar biasa.

"Tidak juga, master,"

"Kalau aku..." wanita dengan sebutan master itu kembali menyeringai. Dikepalkannya tangannya erat, sangat sarat akan dendam yang memuncak. "... sangat rindu!"

**Srett**

Sepasang sayap hitam mengembang di kedua punggungnya. Beranjak terbang dengan seseorang dengan sayap perak yang sebelahnya telah berubah menjadi hitam, persis wanita di depannya.

"Aku, begitu merindukan kehancuran mereka!"

Terpotong

Saya kembali! XD Trimakasih buat semua yang uda nunggu kelanjutannya ^^ Mian lama, uda mulai (sok) sibuk hahah ^^a

**LeeSungHye040497 : **Ini sudah lanjut ^^ Makasi riviewnya ^^ Jangan lupa Riview trus yak :D

**uthyRyeosomnia** : Eumm... Kangin gak ya? #plak. Ehe, mengenai perang mungkin chapter depan :D Sabar nunggu ya, saen~ *ngasi kolor ming* Makasi riviewnya ^^ Jangan lupa Riview trus yak :D

**YeMiharuginzz : **Emang cucok itu pasangan. Ini uda apdet XD Makasi riviewnya ^^ Jangan lupa Riview trus yak :D

**RyeoCi69 : **Ehe, benangnya uda mulai dirapiin nih ching. Doakan aja gak mati listrik(?) Ini uda apdet XD Makasi riviewnya ^^ Jangan lupa Riview trus yak :D

**yongie13**** : **Mian, karna kehilafan(?) author, yewokk ga jadi kissu. Malah kyumin yang nyosor #plak. Mengenai NC, tunggu tanggal maennya. Nyehahahaha XD *sok brani lu!* Makasi riviewnya ^^ Jangan lupa Riview trus yak :D

**winda1004 : **Ini uda apdet petir XD Makasi riviewnya ^^ Jangan lupa Riview trus yak :D

**CloudSomnia**** : **Mengenai hubungan keluarga, ntar author perjelas di saat yang tepat. Tapi kalo ingat Xda #plak. Ini uda apdet XD Makasi riviewnya ^^ Jangan lupa Riview trus yak :D

**RyeoRim**** : **Akakkak. Gomawo ching :D YeWook emang pande banget ngelawak #plak. Ini uda apdet XD Makasi riviewnya ^^ Jangan lupa Riview trus yak :D

**kim jongwoon2508 : **Ia neng! Nyante dong ngomongnya #plak. Ini uda apdet XD Makasi riviewnya ^^ Jangan lupa Riview trus yak :D

**jesca mentar : **-_-" sangat singkat #pletak. Ini uda apdet XD Makasi riviewnya ^^ Jangan lupa Riview trus yak :D

**kikihanni : **Wakakak. Sumpah saya ngakak baca riview kamu XD. Saya juga ga abis pikir, kenapa cerita saya jadi kaya power rangers gini. Berubahh! Nyehahahah XDD. Ok deh, Ini uda apdet XD Makasi riviewnya ^^ Jangan lupa Riview trus yak :D

**Mona Rukisa-chan**** : **Hidup adiludin! Hidup! Hidup! Mati! *di sedot make idung adiludin-sonsaengnim*. Ini uda apdet XD Makasi riviewnya ^^ Jangan lupa Riview trus yak :D

**Kim Ahiko-chan**** : **Aku juga suka kissu nya XD. Tapi aku lebih suka pak adiludin(?). Ok saeng, ini uda apdet XD. Makasi riviewnya ^^ Jangan lupa Riview trus yak :D

**nara-chan a.k.a Gadis :** Eh, imo mampir. Gomawo imo :D. Ini uda apdet XD Makasi riviewnya ^^ Jangan lupa Riview trus yak :D

Sekali lagi saya ucapin makasi buat yang uda mau baca, nunggu dan ngeriview ff yang makin gaje ini ^^. Makasi buat yang uda nyemangati author buat ngelanjutin fic ini ^^. Makasi juga buat silent reader yang diam-diam nunggu kelanjutan fic ini ^^. Makasih buat kalian semua ^^. Kalian baca ff author aja uda buat senang setengah mati, apalagi yang ngeriview dan nyemangati author, author senang tigaperempat mati XD #plak. Dan tolong siapapun yang suka ngebash pair di luar sana, jangan mengotori fic saya! Capek bersihinnya tau! XD *nyindir*

Mungkin chap depan bakal lama. Tugas numpuk :'( Tapi bakal diusahain deh buat kalian semua :D

Gomawo yeorobunnnnnn~ Saranghae :*

RIVIEW PLEASEEEEEE! \ (^▾^)/


	7. Chapter 7

**R&R ^^ Don't like don't read!**

**Cast :**

**-Yesung as namja (Ppalgan : Pengguna kekuatan merah)**

**-Ryeowook as yeoja (Hayan : Pengguna kekuatan putih)**

**-Kyuhyun as namja (Pharan : Pengguna kekuatan biru)**

**-Sungmin as yeoja (Pohwunsaek : Pengguna kekuatan merah muda)**

**-Luna as yeoja (Hwangsaek : Pengguna kekuatan kuning)**

**-Anggota Suju lainnya**

**-Anggota SNSD**

**Genre : Romance/Fantasi/Drama/Action**

**Disclaimer : Ye punya Wook, Wook punya ye, Ye dan Wook saling mempunyai. XD**

**Warning : Genderswitch, abal, typo, OOC, gaje dan menyesatkan. Tapi bergizi dan baik untuk pencernaan. *dilempar* Sebelum baca, disarankan (wajib) liat ava nya author supaya bisa ngebayangi tokoh2 fic. R&R ^^ Don't like don't read! NO BASH! NO FLAME!**

**Sran saya ada baiknya jika pada scene tertentu (ada tandanya) di fic ini dibaca sambil dengerin lagu Yesung and Luna yang judulnya AND I LOVE YOU. Happy reading ^^**

.

Sepasang sayap hitam mengembang di kedua punggungnya. Beranjak terbang dengan seseorang dengan sayap perak yang sebelahnya telah berubah menjadi hitam, persis wanita di depannya.

"Aku, begitu merindukan kehancuran mereka!"

.

**Duarrrrr**

Sosok itu muncul diantara kepulan asap hitam yang kini mengelilingi tempat yang disebut-sebut sebagai bukit keramat itu. Beberapa Sora sudah mengelilingi kepulan asap, bersiaga penuh akan kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin akan terjadi malam ini juga. Mereka lah kelima Sora utama yang telah berwas-was tegang. Sebuah panggilan darurat mengharuskan mereka menunda segala aktivitas maupun istirahat mereka, demi bersiap menyerahkan diri pada sebuah pintu peperangan.

Perlahan asap hitam yang tadi berputar mulai memudar seiring munculnya sosok dengan jubah hitam yang menutupi tubuhnya. Tudung hitam yang melindungi wajahnya yang tertunduk membuat siapa saja yang menyaksikan pemandangan tersebut berkeringat penasaran.

Seringaian tajam muncul di bibir kelewat merahnya. Tangannya yang sepucat salju perlahan terangkat, menunjukkan telapak tangan bersih yang merentangkan kelima jari panjangnya.

"Apa kabar, para Sora yang terhormat?" kepalanya terangkat perlahan tanpa memudarkan seringaian yang menakutkan.

"Lama tidak berjumpa,"

**Degg**

Jantung Yesung seakan terhenti saat itu juga. Kakinya melemas seiring dengan matanya yang semakin lebar menangkap sosok yang begitu tabu baginya. Sebutir keringat sebesar jagung mengalir melalui celah pori-pori dahinya.

Kenapa bisa dia ada di sini? Wanita laknat itu, wanita yang telah membuat ia tak bisa lagi melihat appanya. Wanita licik yang telah memporak-porandakan Soraguene dan meledak bersama appanya, kenapa bisa hidup kembali?

Seketika rasa sesak merasuki ruang dadanya. Kemunculan wanita itu membuatnya harus kembali menguak masa lalu yang begitu menyakitkan. Ditambah lagi tempatnya berpijak sekarang, membuat banyak trauma berseliweran di otaknya. Diremasnya baju bagian dadanya perlahan. Wajah yang tengah pucat pasi itu mau tak mau ditangkap oleh penglihatan Wookie yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sosok Yesung.

"Yesung gwaenchana?" bisiknya sambil menepuk bahu gagah itu. Bahu yang beberapa saat lalu menjadi tempatnya bersender dan berbagi kehangatan. Seberkas rasa ketakutan merasuk ke dalam hatinya ketika ia merasakan apa yang tengah Yesung alami saat ini. Sungguh airmatanya pun tengah menggenang saat ini. Diraihnya tangan besar Yesung dalam genggaman hangatnya. Mengalirkan sebuah kehangatan yang perlahan mulai menenangkan kegelisahan pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak sendiri. Percayalah," bisiknya perlahan. Bisikan yang bagaikan sebuah mantra yang dapat membangkitkan kembali semangat Yesung. Perlahan keraguan itu mulai sirna seiring dengan tangannya yang semakin kuat menggenggam tangan Wookie. Dilepaskannya tangan mungil itu, beralih menatap wanita di depan sana dengan kilatan kemarahan yang luar biasa dari mata elangnya. Sejenak mata mereka bertemu, membuat si wanita hanya mampu melebarkan seringaian tajamnya.

"Kau kah Yesung itu? Ternyata anak Kangin oppa sudah tumbuh sebesar ini. Dia pasti senang jika bisa melihat mu tumbuh sebesar ini," ucapnya santai. Yesung menggeram, menggertakkan bagian giginya. Ia benci! Sungguh ia benci jika nama ayahnya dipanggil oleh mulut yeoja tengik ini.

"Jangan sebut appaku dengan bibir menjijikkan mu itu!" suara dingin Yesung mempu membuat Wookie bergidik sesaat. Bukan hanya Wookie, bahkan Kyuhyun, Luna dan Sungmin yang berada di belakang mereka pun merinding merasakan hawa Yesung yang terasa begitu kuat.

"Hahaha... Benarkah menjijikkan? Kau tahu? Bahkan appamu begitu menikmati bibir ku setiap saat,"

"Jaga mulut mu, berengsek!"

**Sreeettt**

"Hyung!"

"Oppa!"

**Trangg**

Teriakan Kyuhyun dan Luna barusan bahkan tak bisa menghentikan langkah Yesung. Pemuda yang tengah kalap itu dengan tak sabarnya langsung lompat dan menyerang wanita berjubah hitam itu. Tapi bukan Kurai namanya kalau mereka tak bisa menangkis serangan mendadak seperti yang Yesung lakukan barusan.

"Besar juga nyalimu, anak muda," wanita itu kembali menyeringai ketika menangkis tiap serangan yang Yesung lancarkan. Sinar merah yang membentuk pedang milik Yesung tak sedikitpun bisa mengenai tubuhnya.

"Cih, walau kau adalah wanita, sekalipun kau seorang anak bayi yang baru lahir, aku tak akan segan-segan memotong-motong bagian tubuhmu, bibi Jung Jessica!"

**Trangg**

Kedua cahaya berbentuk pedang itu kembali beradu. Kedua sosok itu mundur, mengambil jarak untuk bersiap mengambil serangan berikutnya.

"Cih, aku belum setua itu untuk dipanggil bibi, bocah!" kembali sosok yang diketahui sebagai Jessica itu menyeringai. Seringaian yang mau tak mau ikut memancing seringaian Yesung keluar. Ia mendecih sesaat.

"Naif sekali! Memang pantas kau menjadi pemimpin Kurai. Bahkan aku tak pernah menyangka orang gila seperti mu pernah terlahir sebagai Sora," Yesung kembali mengambil ancang-ancang saat dilihatnya Jessica kembali tersenyum.

Tanpa disadari Yesung, keempat Sora yang tengah menyaksikan perseteruan penuh dendam, tengah bersiaga penuh. Berpikir dalam pikiran masing-masing untuk membantu Yesung memusnahkan yeoja licik di depan sana.

**Bughh**

"Agh,"

"Yesung!" tubuhnya terpental jauh seiring dengan kaki Wookie yang hampir melangkah mendekati Yesung yang perlahan mulai bangkit dengan memar di bagian pipinya.

"Jangan mendekat! Kalian berempat tetap di situ dan jaga Bridge Stone! Lengah sedikit, maka nenek sihir ini akan mengambil segalanya,"

"Tapi Yesung—"

"Diam disitu Wookie!" Wookie terdiam, kata-kata Yesung barusan berhasil mengerem laju langkahnya secara mendadak. Mata karamelnya menatap punggung lebar di depan sana yang sibuk naik turun mengatur nafas. Rasa cemas melesak begitu saja dalam dadanya. Entahlah. Rasanya Yesung yang kali ini sungguh berbeda dari yang biasanya.

Perlahan air matanya mulai menggenang seiring dengan Yesung yang kembali mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang.

"Kyu," panggil Yesung tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke belakang—tempat dimana Wookie dan 3 sora lain berkumpul.

"Tolong jaga Wookie dan Bridge Stone. Soal dia biar aku yang tangani!" ucapan serius Yesung sedikit membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak. Bagaimana bisa hyungnya itu menyuruhnya untuk diam di tempatnya berdiri, menyaksikan hyungnya berperang dengan berbagai kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi? Sampai mati pun Kyuhyun tak akan pernah melakukan itu!

"Kau tak boleh gegabah hyung! Ayo susun strategi!"

"Tidak Kyu! Yang terpenting sekarang adalah Hayan dan Bridge Stone!" Yesung melompat, mulai mendekati yeoja yang sibuk menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan sejak tadi.

"Hyung! Tungg—"

"Oppa, apa yang Yesung oppa katakan benar!" langkah Kyuhyun terhenti ketika Luna dengan cepat menahan langkahnya. Ia berbalik dan menatap Luna yang sedang mengerling ke arah Wookie. Memberi kode padanya agar mata onyx yang tajam itu ikut melirik ke arah Wookie yang tengah mematung.

"Wookie eonnie lebih butuh bantuan kita, oppa!" Kyuhyun melembut. Ketika melihat keadaan Wokie saat ini, ia merasa begitu iba. Sosok mungil yang tengah menerawang menatap pertempuran di depannya tampak begitu rapuh. Sesekali bahunya bergetar hebat kala matanya menagkap tubuh Yesung yang terpukul ataupun terpental jauh.

**Grepp**

Dirasakan Kyuhyun sebuah tangan mungil menggapai telapak lebarnya. Ia tolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan mendapati Sungmin tengah tersenyum ka arahnya. Seakan senyum manis itu memancarkan kekuatan yang bisa membangkitkan kembali semangatnya.

"Lakukan yang terbaik," Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dipereratnya genggaman tangan Sungmin, diangkatnya menuju wajahnya dan mencium tangan putih itu sekilas. Ditatapnya Luna dan mengangguk sesaat, memberi kode agar gadis itu menyuruh Wookie melindungi Bridge Stone.

Luna mengangguk sesaat. Didekatinya Wookie yang masih mematung dengan bahu bergetar. Disentuhnya bahu itu, dielusnya perlahan, membuat Wookie tersentak dari lamunannya dan berpaling menatap Luna yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Eonnie, jangan khawatir! Yesung oppa pasti bisa menangani nenek sihir itu," digenggamnya tangan mungil eonnienya, meyakinkah bahwa Yesung akan baik-baik saja. Wookie tertunduk, ia alihkan kembali pandangannya menatap Yesung. Tubuhnya tersentak begitu saja ketika mendapati Tubuh Yesung yang terlempar beberapa meter.

"Hiks," isaknya tiba-tiba tanpa suara. Hampir saja ia melangkah jika saja Yesung tak menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon untuk tetap tinggal di tempatnya berdiri. Sungguh hati Wookie sangat sakit. Entah apa yang membuat dadanya menjadi sesesak ini. Entah itu kemampuannya sebagai Hayan, atau karna ia dan Yesung memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bisa saling merasakan.

"Eonnie, apa eonnie kasihan dengan Yesung oppa?" Luna menggenggam tangan Wookie lembut. Suara lembutnya yang mengalun mampu membuat Wookie tersadar kembali dan menundukkan kepalanya sedih. Masih dengan isak tangis tanpa suara, ia anggukkan kepalanya lemah.

"Apa eonnie mau membantu Yesung oppa?" pertanyaan Luna kembali disambut anggukan gusar dari Wookie. Sungguh yeoja ini begitu rapuh melihat belahan jiwanya tengah bertarung mempertaruhkan segalanya. Benar-benar tampilan yang beraantakan! Kalian tahu? Bahkan Sungmin tak henti-hentinya terisak di bahu Kyuhyun sejak tadi, begitu sakit melihat adik sepupunya yang sudah tak sanggup berkata apapun lagi.

"Eonnie, tatap mata ku!" Luna menggapai pipi Wookie, membuat gadis itu menatap wajah chubby adiknya dengan air mata yang senantiasa menggenang.

"Ayo kita bantu Yesung oppa! Ayo kita lindungi Bridge Stone, eonni!" Wookie masih diam. Sungguh! Sejak tadi bibirnya tak mampu bergerak sedikitpun. Apa yang harus ia lakukan pun ia tak tahu. Di pikirannya saat ini hanya ada Yesung, Yesung, dan Yesung.

"Eonni, eonnie tidak boleh lemah seperti ini! Kalau bukan eonnie yang melindungi Bridge Stone, Soraguene tak akan bisa selamat. Yesung oppa mungkin juga akan—" Luna menghentikan kata-katanya. Tangannya yang telah dilepas begitu saja oleh Wookie membuatnya bingung dan menatap Wookie yang dengan santainya berjalan menuju batu dimana Bridge Stone disemayamkan.

Tangannya bergerak, meraba udara disekeliling batu bening dengan kilauan pelangi di dalamnya. Seberkas sinar putih memancar melalui kedua telapak tangannya. Matanya terpejam, mencoba berkonsentrasi penuh atas apa yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini.

**Tes**

Setetes mutiara bening itu mengalir. Bisa ia rasakan, bisa ia pahami, bisa ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan para Sora di negri ini. Semua Sora sama hal nya dengan Bridge Stone dan juga dirinya. Penuh dengan rasa ketakutan dan cemas. Ia tahu! Ia tahu betul bagaimana rasanya jika suatu saat semua manusia ataupun Sora di kehidupan ini dilanda ketakutan yang tiada henti. Ia tak mau mereka merasakan apa yang pernah ia rasakan. Bukankah untuk itu ia berada disini? Benar! demi keselamatan Soraguene, Bumi, Sora dan manusia, dan juga... Yesung.

Luna mengangguk pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Setelah sempat menenagkan Sungmin, kini Kyuhyun berjalan menuju sisi kiri Wookie. Demikian juga dengan Sungmin yang mengambil sisi kanan Wookie, dan luna tepat di depan dirinya. Mereka bertiga tengah mengelilingi Wookie yang sibuk dengan Bridge Stone nya. Sejenak ketiga pasang mata itu ikut terpejam bersama Wookie. Keenam tangan itu tengah terangkat, memancarkan sinar sesuai kekuatan masing-masing. Sinar yang kini membentuk sebuah perisai segitiga yang siap menjadi perisai bagi Wookie.

'Tuhan, aku mohon. Aku sangat menyayangi mereka.. hiks,'

.

"Itukah Hayan?"

**Tranng**

Yesung kembali menangkis serangan Jessica. Matanya yang menatap tajam ke arah Jessica sesekali ia kerlingkan ke belakang, sekedar memeriksa orang terkasihnya.

"Sepertinya banyak sekali yang menyayangi nya ya?" Yesung tak menggubris perkataan ratu laknat itu. Ia hanya fokus menyerang ataupun bertahan dan mencari celah agar dapat segera menamatkan riwayat yeoja tengik ini.

"Bagaimana kalau dia mati?"

**Deg**

Yesung tersentak sesaat sebelum ia menggeram marah.

"Tak akan pernah terjadi!"

**Tranggg**

Keduanya kembali mundur dalam jarak yang tak terlalu jauh. Yesung dengan nafas tersendat memandang Jessica yang tengah menyeringai senang.

"Kau begitu mencintainya kan?" Yesung mendecih pelan, menajiskan senyum wanita yang menurut nya terlalu menjijikkan.

"Bukan urusan mu," ucapnya dingin.

"Wah-wah.. Persis ayah mu! Bahkan dia rela meninggalkan orang sudah bersamanya sejak kecil demi sebuah sampah bernama Leetuk!"

"JAGA UCAPAN MU BERENGSEK!"

**Duarr**

Ledakan besar tak dapat terhindari. Perkataan laknat Jessica tentang Leetuk mau tak mau memancing amarah Yesung. Sebuah kekuatan besar, ia keluarkan untuk menyerang Jessica yang sayangnya terbuang percuma. Wanita licik itu dengan mudahnya dapat menghindar dan kembali tersenyum licik.

Yesung berdiri di tempatnya, masih dengan nafas tersendat ia pandangi sekelilingnya. Matanya bergerak liar mencari tahu keberadaan yeoja yang tengah menjadi lawannya saat ini.

**Sreettt**

Sosok yang dicarinya tiba-tiba saja muncul tepat di depan wajahnya. Sosok yang Yesung awasi sejak tadi, dengan ajaibnya kini tengah mengunci seluruh gerakkannya. Ditatap Yesung sosok itu dengan penuh kebencian. Sungguh! Kenapa rasanya seringaian yang dilontarkan wanita itu mendadak membuat tubuhnya kaku? Semuanya semakin kabur saat matanya menangkap iris penuh dendam yang dilemparkan untuknya. Tubuhnya melemas seketika. Pandangannya buram dan kini tatapannya beralih menjadi kosong. Seakan wanita yang berada beberapa senti darinya itu tengah membawanya ke dalam jurang gelap terdalam yang pernah ada.

"Kau tahu? Wajah mu ini sangat mirip dengan Kangin oppa. Membuatku ingin mencium mu sekarang juga!" Jessica mendesiskan suaranya. Tangan mulusnya bergerak untuk mengelus pipi Yesung seseduktif mungkin.

**Gretakk**

"Tapi.." tangannya meremas kuat dagu Yesung. Menatap wajah tampan itu dengan pandangan paling mematikan yang pernah ia lontarkan.

"Sifat dan pancaran mata mu itu persis sampah yang telah merebut Kangin oppa ku! Sampah yang telah membunuh orang yang ku cintai! Umma laknat mu!" genggamannya semakin kuat seiring dengan Yesung yang meringis pelan—masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

.

"Hiks, Yesung," rentetan butir air mata itu mengalir begitu saja melalui pipi tirusnya. Sosok yang tengah memejamkan mata dengan tangan yang bersinar terlihat begitu meyedihkan dengan raut wajah yang terisak pilu.

Wookie, ditengah konsentrasinya melindungi Bridge Stone sedang memikirkan seseorang yang tengah berjuang di luar sana. Sosok yang kini membuat hatinya dipenuhi rasa ketakutan yang amat mendalam. Cahaya yang keluar dari tangannya berputar tak stabil diantara Bridge Stone. Hatinya yang tengah berkeluh gundah rupanya bisa membuat konsentrasinya buyar seketika.

Tanpa Wookie sadari, 3 Sora di luar sana juga tengah mengernyit khawatir dalam pejaman mata mereka. Sebuah perisai yang tengah mereka ciptakan pun terlihat menipis seiring dengan pengaruh kesedihan yang mereka rasakan dari Wookie di dalam sana.

Dan tanpa mereka berempat sadari, seorang yeoja tengah mengawasi mereka di balik sudut matanya yang melirik tajam. Tangan yang sedang menahan bahu Yesung erat—mengunci pergerakan pemuda itu— semakin mengencang kala melihat gadis mungil yang tengah terpejam dalam balutan tameng segitiga. Keinginannya untuk segera membunuh yeoja itu dan segera mengambil Bridge Stone bertambah semakin besar.

.

Jessica menatap Yesung yang masih tampak seperti mayat hidup. Bahkan cengkramannya pada bahu dan dagu pemuda itu tak mampu membuatnya tersadar akan keadaan yang sebenarnya. Perlahan, yeoja itu mulai melepaskan cengkraman di dagu yesung. Tangannya beralih menelusuri wajah tampan itu dengan jari telunjuknya yang terhenti tepat di dahi Yesung.

"Para Sora itu memang memuakkan ya? Sama seperti diri mu," ditatapnya mata kosong Yesung. Sebuah seringai menakutkan kembali muncul di permukaan bibirnya.

"Kalian memuakkan dengan berbagai cinta yang saling terbalaskan! Sama seperti ayah mu dan si sampah Leetuk itu!"

"Arrgghh," jari telunjuknya perlahan mengeluarkan sinar pekat. Sebuah cahaya berwarna hitam kelam mengalir melalui kuku tajamnya yang perlahan mulai menembus dahi Yesung, menimbulkan darah yang menganak sungai kecil di dahinya.

"Hahaha... Kau menikmatinya Yesung? Rasakan!"Jessica tertawa semakin lebar ketika dilihatnya Yesung semakin menjadi. Pemuda itu tengah kesakitan oleh sesuatu yang keluar dari telunjuk Jessica yang sudah menancap di dahinya. Sebuah impuls yang dialirkan untuk membuatnya menoleh pada sesuatu yang menyakitkan.

"Sekarang kau tahu kan bagaimana rasanya jadi aku?"

.

"Hiks, Yesung.. Bertahanlah," isak suara jauh di depan sana.

"AARGGHHH!"

~0o0o0o0~

"Haruskah oppa pergi?" tangannya menggapai ujung baju pemuda itu, menatapnya dengan penuh mata memelas.

"Ne Sicca. Oppa harus bertanggung jawab pada keluarga kerajaan," pemuda itu tersenyum, mencoba mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan baik-baik saja.

"Tapi oppa akan mati kalau pergi!" perlahan air mata mulai berlinangan dari kelopak matanya. Tangannya bergetar hebat, menunjukkan betapa ia khawatir akan keadaan oppa yang begitu ia cintai.

"Sudah menjadi reksiko oppa, Sica. Oppa telah melanggar peraturan dengan menikahi Putri Leetuk secara diam-diam, jadi oppa harus bertanggung jawab atas semuanya," digenggamnya tangan yeoja yang sudah seperti adik baginya. Sedangkan si yeoja, tanpa ia ketahui telah dipenuhi oleh dendam yang begitu membara. Kangin melepaskan genggaman tangannya lalu mengacak rambut Jessica perlahan. Senyum tulus mengembang di permukaan bibirnya.

"Jaga diri Sica ya. Oppa akan kembali sesegera mungkin untuk menemui dongsaeng mungil oppa ini," ia membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan perlahan menjauhi dongsaengnya.

"Kangin oppa!" Kangin berbalik dan menatap Jessica yang tengah tertunduk dengan bahu bergetar.

"Apa oppa benar-benar mencintai yeoja itu?" Kangin tersenyum menatap Jessica yang kini memelas kepadanya.

"Tentu sica! Dia segalanya bagi oppa. Jaga dirimu," Kangin berbalik, mengeluarkan sepasang cahaya berpendar dari kedua punggung lebarnya. Punggung yang hanya bisa ditatap nanar oleh gadis di belakangnya. Perlahan sayap hitam yang berpadu dengan emas itu mulai mengepak, membawa tubuh Kangin melayang jauh meninggalkan Jessica yang semakin tertunduk lesu.

Tangannya terkepal erat penuh dendam. Diambilnya sesuatu dari saku jubah Soranya. Sebuah lipstick berwarna hitam mengkilap dengan simbol ular dan kutang(?) di bagian luarnya berada di atas telapak tangannya. Ia buka penutup lipstick itu. Tanpa berpikir lama, ia sapukan warna merah merekah itu pada permukaan bibirnya.

Sebuah sinar hitam menyelimuti tubuhnya. Jubah hitam tersampir di pundaknya dengan tiba-tiba, serta sepasang sayapnya yang kini telah menjadi hitam sepenuhnya. Sebuah seringaian keluar dari bibir merahnya. Ditatapnya lipstick yang tengah ia genggam. Sebuah lipstick yang diberikan oleh mantan Kurai terdahulu yang bertenu secara tak sengaja dengannya.

Akhirnya! Akhirnya demi sebuah kecemburuan ia telah menjadi Kurai. Demi sebuah cinta yang sama sekali percuma ia rela menanggalkan kehidupan suci para Sora dan melakukan pekerjaan kotor para Kurai. Semua hanya untuk satu tujuan! Menghancurkan mereka yang telah merebut Kangin oppa darinya. Kangin oppanya yang begitu ia cintai.

"Mati kau Leetuk!"

.

.

Sosok tegap itu berdiri membelakanginya yang tengah terperangkap dalam ruangan gelap. Dari belakang saja Yesung tahu pasti siapa sosok itu. Sosok yang amat sangat ia rindukan ada di hadapannya. Ingin ia segera berlari dan memeluk sosok itu erat, menagatakan betapa ia rindu akan kehadiran seorang sepertinya. Namun ia harus mengurungkan niatnya saat ini. Sosok yang tengah membelakanginya itu terlihat sangat berbeda.

Matanya membulat menyadari Kangin—ayahnya— tidak mengenakan jubah emas yang biasanya ia pakai sebagai Keomta. Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah bagaimana bisa ayahnya memakai jubah hitam seperti yang para Kurai kenakan?

Matanya bertambah lebar ketika sepasang sayap hitam berpendar dari kedua punggungnya. Bukan sayap Keomta dengan aksen emas di tiap pinggir sayapnya. Sungguh nafasnya terasa tercekat melihat pemandangan ini. Perlahan Kangin mulai berbalik menghadap Yesung. Ketika itu pula waktu serasa berhenti bagi Yesung.

Rasa sesak menjalari rongga dadanya ketika menangkap mata ayahnya yang hitam pekat dengan kilauan kelicikan di dalamnya. Bibirnya yang menyunggingkan seringaian tajam mampu membuat bahu Yesung bergetar menahan takut.

"Appa—" suaranya tercekat seiring dengan tangan besar yang kini mencekik erat lehernya.

**Gretakkk**

~0o0o0o0~**  
><strong>

"ARGHHH!"

"YESUNG!" Wookie terisak hebat. Tangannya yang masih berusaha melindungi Bridge Stone terlihat semakin kacau. Apa yang baru saja di putar Jessica dalam otak Yesung, secara sendirinya merasuk ke dalam pikiran dan ruang hatinya. Ia kacau! Sangat kacau dengan beribu perasaan sesak yang menyelimuti hatinya.

Disaat Wookie dan ketiga Sora lainnya mulai lengah, disaat itu pulalah Jessica semakin memperdalam seringaiannya. Dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat, ia lihat sekilas Yesung dengan tatapan sendu.

Diturunkannya sebelah tangannya yang tadi mencengkram bahu pemuda yang tengah mengatur nafas itu. Perlahan namun pasti, sebuah cahaya hitam kembali memenuhi telunjuknya. Ia arahkan telunjuknya ke arah Wookie, Hayan yang masih larut dalam kesedihannya.

**Syuuw**

Tepat disaat sinar itu melesat dari jarinya Yesung tersadar dan segera membelalakkan matanya. Gadisnya sedang dalam bahaya!

**Duarrrr**

Ledakan besar tak dapat dihindari. Baik ketiga Sora atau bahkan Wookie sendiri tengah terlempar oleh sinar hitam Jessica. Wanita itu menyeringai senang. Jika benar sasarannya tepat mengenai Wookie si Hayan, maka lengkaplah sudah jalannya untuk mengambil Bridge Stone dengan mudah. Dengan begitu, sukseslah rencananya untuk menghancurkan kehidupan apapun yang ada di dunia ini dan tinggal berdua dengan kekasih hatinya. Cinta abadinya.

Jessica mengernyit, menyadari sesuatu yang kurang. Begitu lebar ia membelalakkan matanya ketika tak mendapati Yesung di hadapannya. Sial! Pemuda itu masih sempat mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk menyelamatkan gadis mungil di depan sana saat ia sedang lengah. Ia jadi makin muak sekarang! Hampir saja ia melakukan serangan sekali lagi jika saja sebuah suara tidak menginterupsinya.

"Hentikan sampai disitu, Jessica!" Jessica menoleh dan mendapati Leetuk, Siwon serta beberapa Sora seperti Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengelilinginya. Ia mendecih sesaat sebelum membuang sendiri ludahnya di hadapan mereka.

"Cih, memuakkan!" ia mengerling ke atas, dimana seseorang telah menunggunya sejak tadi. Sosok berkacamata yang tak mengambil tindakan apapun sejak tadi dan hanya mengamati dari balik dahan pohon tempatnya bersembunyi. Sosok itu hanya bisa terkejut setelah matanya menangkap sebuah bayangan yang begitu ia kenal di bawah sana.

"Hei, mantan Sora! Ayo pergi!" Jessica mengeluarkan sayap hitamnya. Beranjak pergi tanpa menunggu orang yang masih melamun di atas pohon.

Sosok itu tersentak ketika melihat Jessica yang sudah terbang menjauhinya. Perlahan ia kembangkan sayap belangnya, membuat semua yang ada di situ beralih dan menatap kaget ke arahnya.

"KAU?" pekik Siwon yang paling kaget diantara semuanya. Dengan tidak menggubris teriakan Siwon, sosok itu mengepakkan sayap perak dan hitamnya. Membuatnya terangkat dan segera meninggalkan orang-orang yang masih kaget menatapnya.

.

"Wook-ie, gwaen-chan-ha?" Wookie membuka matanya perlahan. Seketika itu juga ia terkejut ketika mendapati Yesung tengah menindihnya, melindunginya dari kematian yang sempat menjemputnya. Setetes air mata kembali membasahi pipi tirusnya. Ia menangis! Sungguh hatinya tersayat oleh keadaan Yesung saat ini. Memar dan luka dimana-mana, ditambah raut wajahnya yang masih seperti orang stress, bagaimana bisa Wookie mengabaikan pemuda ini begitu saja?

Perlahan disentuhkannya jemarinya pada dahi Yesung yang masih dialiri oleh darah. Ia usap cairan pekat itu, kemudian mengecupnya tulus. Ia pun tak tahu harus bagaimana. Yang ia tahu, semua ini belum berakhir dan ia masih perlu untuk berlatih lebih keras lagi. Agar nanti, ketika Kurai menyerang lagi, ia tidak lagi melihat Yesung yang melindunginya seperti ini! Ia ingin, Yesunglah yang ia lindungi suatu saat nanti.

Direngkuhnya tubuh yang mulai kehilangan sadar itu. Dielusnya punggung Yesung penuh kasih, menyalurkan segala kekhawatiran yang selalu merasuki otaknya ketika memikirkan pemuda ini.

"Aku... Begitu mengkhawatirkan mu,"

.

**(A/N: Coba baca sambil denger lagu Yesung and Luna yang judulnya And I Love You ^^)**

.

Berhari-hari berlalu semenjak kemunculan Jessica di bukit SM. Berhari-hari pula para Sora diliputi perasaan cemas akan pertarungan yang sebenarnya datang berkunjung. Tak terkecuali dengan Wookie. Gadis dengan julukan Hayan ini mati-matian berlatih dengan Bridge Stone nya, berharap ia dapat mengendalikan batu ini dan menggunakannya untuk memusnahkan Kurai untuk selamanya.

Yesung yang tengah berbaring di ruang perawatan Sora telah membangkitkan semangatnya untuk berlatih dan terus berlatih. Tak mengindahkan setiap mulut yang membentaknya untuk berhenti. Yang ia mau hanya bertambah kuat dan dapat melindungi Yesung serta seluruh kehidupan.

Gadis itu kembali memusatkan cahayanya pada Bridge Stone, angin malam yang bertiup membuat jubahnya berkibar dan menggetarkan lutunya perlahan. Tak ia pedulikan telapak tangannya yang telah melepuh panas—terlalu memaksakan diri.

"Jangan jadi pembangkang, Wookie. Berhenti sekarang juga!" suara familiar itu sanggup membuat pancaran sinarnya terhenti. Matanya melebar khawatir ketika menangkap sosok Yesung dengan perban di kedua lengannya berjalan mendekati nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Jangan jadi pembangkang Yesung! Kembali ke ruang perawatan!" Yesung tersenyum sesaat sebelum tergelak dalam tawa. Membuat Wookie mengernyit dalam heran.

"Kau baru saja melempar kembali kata-kataku, gadis burung!" kembali Yesung terkekeh saat Wookie melemparkan raut tak sukanya. Wajah yang cemberut itu memang selalu bisa membuat Yesung terkikik dalam geli.

Dihentikannya tawanya saat menangkap pergelangan tangan Wookie. Diraihnya telapak tangan mungil itu, memperlihatkan luka melepuh yang hampir menutupi telapak tangan yang dulu mulus. seperti mengalami de javu, hanya saja posisinya kali ini sedang berbalik.

"Hentikan saja semua ini," suara Yesung terdengar begitu lirih seiring dengan tatapan nanar matanya pada telapak tangan Wookie.

"Eh?"

"Kubilang hentikan!" ditatapnya wajah Wookie dengan beribu rasa khawatir yang memuncak .

"Hentikan usaha mu! Pulanglah! Berhenti menjadi Hayan dan kembalilah ke Bumimu!" seketika itu juga Wookie menghentakkan tangan Yesung. Membuat tangannya bebas dari genggaman hangat itu.

"Kau pikir aku gila? Mati-matian aku berlatih untuk mu, untuk negri mu, lalu kau suruh aku kembali ke Bumi tanpa melakukan apa-apa? Ku kira kau sudah gila, tuan helem!" Wookie bringsut tak trima. Ia begitu marah ketika Yesung menyuruhnya kembali ke Bumi tanpa melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan Soraguene ini. Ia kira dirinya sudah lebih berguna, tapi jika Yesung mengusirnya seperti ini, rasanya sama saja dengan membuang orang tak berguna ke tempat sampah.

"Bukan begitu Wookie, hanya saja..." Yesung menatap sosoknya lekat. Ribuan rasa cemas tertuang di sana, membuat Wookie yang mengerti akan tatapan itu hanya bisa ikut menunduk sedih.

Diangkatnya sebelah tangannya, menyentuh pipi Wookie penuh kelembutan.

"Aku tak mau sesuatu terjadi pada mu. Sesuatu berputar di kepala ku dan mengatakan bahwa pertempuran selanjutnya akan lebih mengerikan. Aku hanya ingin kau tetap hidup dan menjalani hari mu seperti biasa. Aku yang telah membawa mu kemari, maka aku juga yang harus bertanggung jawab atas itu," Wookie menutup matanya. Merasakan sesuatu melesak keluar dari kelopak matanya ketika merasan belaian tangan Yesung di pipi tirusnya. Kata-kata yang baru saja dilontarkan pria itu sungguh menyakiti hatinya. Bukan karna apa, hanya saja pemuda itu berucap seolah mereka tak akan pernah bertemu lagi.

"Kalau begitu, lindungi aku!"

"Eh?" Yesung menatap bingung Wookie yang tengah menatapnya menuntut, masih dengan mata yang memerah basah.

"Kau bilang bertanggung jawab atas ku kan? Maka lindungi aku selama pertempuran!"

"Tapi Wookie akan lebih baik jika—"

"Apa yang membuat mu takut, Yesung?" kontan Yesung terdiam. Bayangan akan racun yang telah disebarkan Jessica dalam pikirannya mampu membuatnya terdiam sesaat. Cuplikan dimana ia melihat Kangin dengan sayap hitam pekatnya yang mencekik erat nadi lehernya, mampu membuat nafasnya tercekat sesaat. Dadanya terasa sesak saat itu juga.

Wookie meraih telapak tangan Yesung dari pipinya, ia genggam sesaat sebelum ia buahi dengan ciuman lembut miliknya. Hal yang selalu ia lakukan ketika pemuda di depannya sedang gundah.

"Manil geudega, ne harul bondamyon~" Yesung tersentak, suara merdu Wookie barusan mampu membuatnya tersadar dan beralih menatap gadis yang tengah menyanyi dalam kegiatannya mengecup tangan Yesung. Kembali airmata mengalir perlahan di kedua pipi Wookie. Airmata bukanlah apa-apa dibanding sakit yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Maeumi apa, gogel holgulji molla~ hiks," Yesung tersenyum miris. Pemandangan di depannya lebih mengoyak hati dari apapun. Bisa-bisanya gadis ini memikirkan kesedihannya sementara nyawa nya sendiri terancam dalam bahaya!

"Myotbon ye gejol, gochi-hiks go gochoya~" tak tahan lagi! Hati Yesung begitu gundah melihat gadisnya seperti ini! Ia tarik tangannya dari genggaman Wookie. Diletakkannya kedua telapak tangannya di kedua sisi pipi tirus itu. Membuat sang empunya menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, memperlihatkan jejak air mata yang masih jelas terlihat.

"Seulpun kkumeso, hiks Jankkelsu itnayo~ Hiks," Yesung menatap lekat sosoknya. Sorot matanya melembut seiring dengan wajahnya yang semakin mendekat. Keadaan gadis ini sungguh membuat sesuatu bergejolak di dalam hatinya. Hatinya juga sakit saat ini! Dan ia juga tak tahu bagaimana cara untuk bangun dari segala mimpi buruk ini. Yang ia tahu saat ini, dirinya dan juga Wookie sedang perlu kehangatan untuk segala beban yang mereka alami.

Perlahan kedua bibir itu menyatu, menyapu tiap kegundahan dengan ciuman lembut penuh ketenangan. Kedua ibu jari Yesung bergerak di atas pipi Wookie, menghapus tiap tetesan hujan yang dikeluarkan oleh kelopak matanya. Sebuah rasa kian berkecamuk, ketika kedua bibir itu saling melumat lembut. Dengan sebuah rasa yang Yesung belum tahu pasti apa namanya, dieratkannya pegangannya pada kedua pipi Wookie. Menarik wajah itu lebih dekat dan erat, mencium gadisnya lebih dalam dengan penuh kelembutan. Pagutan yang saling bersambut penuh gundah mereka layangkan seiring dengan lidah yang mulai saling bersalaman.

Mereka berciuman! Beradu perasaan dengan beribu kegundahan yang melanda. Saling ber bagi rasa dengan frustasi yang amat menyesakkan dada. Tiada suara, bahkan isak tangis telah terhenti. Biarkan mereka! Tolong biarkan mereka seperti ini! Saling menuang rasa dalam ciuman lembut namun penuh keintiman. Sebuah ciuman intens yang begitu sarat akan kefrustasian.

Kegundahan akan orang yang disayangi yang bisa saja menghilang.

Tamat *dilempar popok Shindong*

TBC kok :D

Anyeong yeorobunnnnnn~ :D *dilempak panci*

Mian apdetnya lama ^^" *bow* Sungguh tugas author lagi numpuk, ditambah kesibukan author ikut demo #plak*abaikan* author baru bisa apdet heheh ^^a Segali lagi mian yak ^^v *deep bow*

Ini sebagai gantinya author bikin chap ini apdet. Dan bagi yang minta YeWook buat kissu ini uda author kabulin. Tapi mian yak, KyuMin nya blm bisa author nongolin, mungkin chap depan. Mian *bow*

Jadi gimana sama chap ini? Sudah mulai terang kah? Atau makin gelap? Mian kalo makin bingung yak dan banyak kesalahan atopun typo. Maklum, author ikut demo :D *plak*

Chap ini sama chap depan humor nya nyaris hilang, jadi maaf ya bagi reader yang ngarepin humor : ( Abis, masa lagi perang tiba-tiba mereka NC-an?*Loh?* Ga etis banget kan? Walau eksotis sih :D *dilempar*

Kemungkinan 2 chap lagi tamat ni Rumput-rumputan. Semoga chingudeul sabar dan tetep setia ngeriview fic gaje ini ya. mian belum sempet bales riview. Tapi ada satu tamu spesial nih yang harus di balas riviewnya... eng ing eng... taraa... Siapakah dia? *nabuh Sindong(?)* Ini dia!

**WONKYU FRVR **: Yeiyy tepuk tangan buat dia! Plok plok plok *nepok2 pantat Kyuhyun* Aduh cyin, makasi banget uda mampir loh! Eyke terharu yei uda mau ngeriview fic eke, jadi nambah satu deh~ akakakak... Maaf, tadi kelepasan ngomong banci. Abis saya ketularan kamunya sih~ :D Wakakakak :p. Salam kenal aja deh kalo gitu ^^ Semoga dengan banyaknya kamu 'ngeriview' fic YeWook ataupun KyuMin, kamu bisa tobat dan mencintai pair terpopuler ini. Punya banyak temen itu indah lo ching :D Hahahah. Oke deh, makasi riviewnya ya ching. Beruntung lo Cuma riview kamu yang saya balas XD hahaha. Jangan lupa R&R lagi ya say! Muahh :*

Dan makasi juga yang sebesar2nya bagi chingudeul yang uda nunggu, baca sekaligus riview fic aku :D I'm in love with all of you :* *reader muntah jijik*Terus read and riview ya ^^

**SungYesungie Kim'YeWook****, ****kikihanni****, mykyu, LeeSungHye040497, ****Memey Clouds****, RyeoCi69, ****THreeAngels K.R.Y****, Jesca Mentar-Mentar, kim jongwoon2508, nara-chan a.k.a Gadis, uthyRyeosomnia, Kim Ayuni Lee, ****ryeocloud****, ****ryeocloud****, ****yongie13****, ****CloudSomnia****, ****RyeoRim****, winda1004, YeMiharuginzz, rizkyeonhae, **

Makasi juga buat silent reader yang diam2 nunggu kelanjutan fic saya :D I'm in love juga deh :D Kalo sempat riview yak ^^a *dilempar*

Oke, mian sebelumnya kalo misalkan aku bakal apdet lama lagi. Tolong semangati authro satu ini (_ _)

At the last, GOMAWOO YEOROBUNNN \(^O^)/ SARANGHAE :*

RIVIEW PLEASEE ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**R&R ^^ Don't like don't read!**

**Cast :**

**-Yesung as namja (Ppalgan : Pengguna kekuatan merah)**

**-Ryeowook as yeoja (Hayan : Pengguna kekuatan putih)**

**-Kyuhyun as namja (Pharan : Pengguna kekuatan biru)**

**-Sungmin as yeoja (Pohwunsaek : Pengguna kekuatan merah muda)**

**-Luna as yeoja (Hwangsaek : Pengguna kekuatan kuning)**

**-Anggota Suju lainnya**

**-Anggota SNSD**

**Genre : Romance/Fantasi/Drama/Action**

**Disclaimer : Ye punya Wook, Wook punya ye, Ye dan Wook saling mempunyai. XD**

**Warning : Genderswitch, abal, typo, OOC, gaje dan menyesatkan. Tapi bergizi dan baik untuk pencernaan. *dilempar* Sebelum baca, disarankan (wajib) liat ava nya author supaya bisa ngebayangi tokoh2 fic. R&R ^^ Don't like don't read! NO BASH! NO FLAME!**

.

Mereka berciuman! Beradu perasaan dengan beribu kegundahan yang melanda. Saling ber bagi rasa dengan frustasi yang amat menyesakkan dada. Tiada suara, bahkan isak tangis telah terhenti. Biarkan mereka! Tolong biarkan mereka seperti ini! Saling menuang rasa dalam ciuman lembut namun penuh keintiman. Sebuah ciuman intens yang begitu sarat akan kefrustasian.

Kegundahan akan orang yang disayangi yang bisa saja menghilang.

.

**Duarr**

Ledakan yang memekakkan telinga itu dengan sendirinya memisahkan ciuman Yesung dan Wookie. Keduanya tersentak oleh sesuatu yang tiba-tiba saja meledak tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Kepulan asap hitam menyelimuti tempat itu. Kepulan asap yang diyakini Yesung sebagai suatu pertanda buruk.

Yesung dan Wookie bersiaga di tempat. Bagai mengulang kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, mereka berdua tengah siaga menunggu sampai kepulan asap hitam itu hilang perlahan.

"Tidak baik berciuman di tempat terbuka seperti ini, Sungie~"

**Deg**

Isi kepalanya hilang seketika. Segala sesuatu yang ada dalam tubuhnya bak menguap bersamaan dengan lenyapnya sebuah suara yang memanggil namanya. Bagai terlepas dari roh nya, Yesung hanya dapat membatu di tempat—tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Lama tak bertemu, anakku. Kau sudah tumbuh sebesar ini ternyata," bukan hanya Yesung, Wookie pun tak kalah terkejutnya. Ia tatap Yesung yang menatap sosok di depan sana dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Pasti lelaki itu adalah Kangin! Appa Yesung yang disebut-sebut sebagai Keomta. Tapi kenapa bisa? Bukankah dia telah meninggal? Atau jangan-jangan…

Wookie melirik Yesung disebelahnya. Lelaki itu masih sibuk mematung dengan mata berkaca-kaca, sesekali bahu tegapnya bergetar kala melihat Kangin tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Kau tak mau memeluk appa, Sungie? Tidak mertindukan appa, eoh?" Yesung mematung. Tawaran Kangin yang terdengar begitu menggiurkan membuatnya ragu sejenak.

Kalau yang di depannya itu adalah benar ayahnya, tentu tak akan segan-segan ia menghambur ke dalam pelukan hangat sang ayah. Namun, sebuah racun yang telah Jessica tanam padanya beberapa hari yang lalu telah membuatnya meragu sejenak. Ia takut jika ini hanyalah akal busuk dari seorang yeoja busuk bernama Jessica.

"Kenapa Sungie? Rupanya kau lebih senang mencium gadis itu ya dari pada memeluk appa yang telah lama tak kau lihat?" Kangin berdecak sesaat sebelum ia menopangkan tangannya pada dagunya sendiri. "Hm, araseo. Ternyata kau sudah besar ya. Kalau begitu sebentar lagi appa akan punya menantu dan cucu dong~ Ah, appa tak sabar!" Kangin bersorak gembira. Membuat Yesung semakin ragu untuk tidak segera menghambur ke dalam pelukan sang ayah.

"Tapi tetap saja appa mu ini adalah orang yang menghadirkan mu, Sungie. Kau tak boleh seperti ini! Memeluk appa pun kau tak mau lagi?" Kangin merentangkan tangannya, bersiap memeluk Yesung ketika dilihatnya anak mudanya itu mulai mengambil langkah.

Bagai orang yang terkena hipnotis, Yesung melangkah gontai tanpa pancaran sinar yang biasa hinggap di kedua matanya. Hampir saja ia melangkah lebih jauh jika saja sebuah tangan mungil tidak menahan langkahnya. Yesung tersentak, ia tolehkan kepalanya kearah Wookie dan mendapati gadis itu menggeleng lemah ke arahnya.

Ia tertunduk. Apa yang dilakuan Wookie benar adanya. Ayahnya telah meninggal dan bisa saja ini merupakan salah satu trik dari nenek sihir itu. Yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah waspada dalam genangan kekecewaan. Yesung melangkah mundur dan menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin dari Kangin. Wookienya juga harus ia lindungi.

"Wae? Kau benar-benar tak merindukan appa, Yesungie?" Yesung tetap diam menatap Kangin. Membuat yang ditatap menggeram dalam kesal.

"Kurang ajar sekali kau jadi anak! Dasar malin Kundang! Ayah mu sendiri tidak kau akui? Aku tak pernah mengajarkan mu perilaku buruk seperti itu, Yesungie~" Kangin bersedekap dada, memasang tampang kecewa ketika Yesung bergeming di tempatnya. Sungguh Yesung tengah kalut saat ini. Sifat Kangin yang seperti ini benar-benar membuatnya terjun ke masa lalu. Itulah Kangin! Ayahnya yang suka ngambek, marah jika Yesung tidak mau memeluknya, dan kecewa jika Yesung tak mau mengikuti ajarannya.

"Yesung!"

"Hyung!" Yesung tersentak. Suara familiar barusan membuatnya menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati ibunya serta Sora utama lain memandangnya khawatir.

"Wah… Kau kah itu istriku?"

**Deg**

Yesung meyakini bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan terkena serangan jantung! Bagaimana bisa ia lupa jika Kangin ada di sini. Bagaimana dengan Leetuk? Apa ummanya itu baik-baik saja.

Dialihkannya pandangannya ke arah Leetuk. Sekedar ingin melihat reaksi ummanya ketika mendapati appanya masih ada di Soraguene. Tepat di hadapan mereka saat ini.

"K-kau? Tidak- mungkin!" Leetuk tercekat, apa yang ditangkap matanya sama sekali tak bisa diproses oleh akal sehatnya. Lelaki di depan sana membuatnya lemas dan akan mencium tanah jika saja Siwon tidak menopangnya.

"Ternyata kau masih bersama pria itu, istri ku? Hah… aku sial sekali ya! Bukan saja anakku yang tak mau memelukku, istriku juga sudah jatuh ke pelukan namja lain ternyata. Sial~ huhuhu," Leetuk tersentak. Perkataan Kangin barusan! Perkataannya terasa aneh bagi Leetuk. Kangin memang suka bercanda, tapi dia tidak overacting. Dan perkataannya barusan terdengar aneh dan sedikit berlebihan. Itu bukan tipe suaminya.

Yeoja itu!

Leetuk kembali menegakkan badannya, membuat semua yang ada di tempat itu menoleh penasaran ke arahnya.

"Kau! Pergi dari tubuh suami ku!" Leetuk menatap Kangin tajam. Seolah ingin memasuki jiwa lelaki itu dan mengambil seseorang di dalam sana yang mungkin saja sedang membuat tubuh suaminya berada dibawah kendalinya.

"Apa maksudmu istriku? Kau mengusir ku?" Leetuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kangin barusan. Ia terlalu sibuk mengintimidasi sesuatu yang berada di dalam tubuh Kangin, jiwa yang sedang mengendalikan jiwa suaminya.

Kangin beralih dari Leetuk. Kini ia tatapi anaknya dengan mata memelas sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Berharap anaknya segera berlari ke arahnya dan menyambut uluran tangannya tak kalah eratnya. Namun lagi-lagi ia harus menelan pahit segala angannya. Anaknya tetap berdiam diri di depan sana tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan tangan dari gandengan yeoja mungil di sebelahnya.

"Dasar bajingan!" semua tersentak. Perkataan tajam Kangin barusan membuat semua mata kini tertuju padanya.

"Kau yeoja tengik! Menjauh dari anak ku!" Kangin menatap Wookie sengit sebelum menatap Siwon dengan tatapan membunuh yang luar biasa.

"Dan kau menjauh dari istri ku!"

Kembali semua mata memperhatikan Kangin. Wajah tegas itu tampak mengeras sebelum mengerang penuh kesakitan.

"Arrghhhhh," tangannya mencengkram dadanya sendiri ketika sebuah sinar hitam perlahan keluar dari tubuh nya.

**Syuuuttt**

"Halo Sora tengik!" sosok itu! Jessica kini sudah berdiri tepat disamping Kangin. Melemparkan sebuah senyum meremehkan sambil mencoba merangkul Kangin yang sedang tertundukdi sampingnya.

"Jauhkan tangan kotormu dari tubuh suamiku!" itu bukanlah sebuah perintah dari seorang Leetuk. Tapi merupakan sebuah ancaman yang Yesung yakini bukanlah sekedar ancaman. Ia tahu benar bahwa ibu nya saat ini tengah menahan amarah yang luar biasa besar.

"Cih, kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?" kembali ditatapnya Leetuk dengan pandangan mengejek. Membuat sang ratu hanya bisa menggeram dalam diam. Kalian tahu benar bahwa Leetuk tak punya kekuatan apa-apa saat ini. Percuma kan kalau ia menyerang yeoja tengik itu?

"Kanginnie, bangun sayang~" Jessica mendekati Kangin. Membelai pipi lelaki itu sambil membisikkan beberapa kata yang mungkin bisa menjadi mantra. Benar saja! Sosok Kangin perlahan menegak dengan sayapnya yang perlahan berubah menjadi hitam sepenuhnya.

Tepat seperti racun yang ditanamkan Jessica pada pikiran Yesung! Lihat pemuda itu! Ia bahkan hanya mampu menatap kosong sang appa. Lenyap sudah segala keberaniannya selama ini. Hal yang paling Yesung takutkan terjadi sudah. Rasa sesak merayapi dadanya kala melihat mata kosong ayahnya yang terlihat seperti sedang dibawah kendali.

Ditatapnya Jessica yang lagi-lagi berbisik pada Kangin. Walau Yesung tak bisa mendengar pasti apa yang yeoja itu bisikkan, ia tahu pasti bahwa sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi setelah ini.

**Duarrr**

Tepat presepsinya barusan! Sesaat setelah Jessica menjauh dari Kangin, ayahnya yang bagai bukan ayahnya itu langsung melesatkan sebuah sinar hitam ke arah mereka. Beruntung para Sora itu selalu sigap dan dengan cepat mereka menghindar dari raungan maut yang sempat menjemput.

"Baiklah oppa ku tercinta, soal Sora-sora jelek ini ku serahkan pada oppa. Bunuh saja mereka, tak usah segan ya oppa~ Aku ingin mencuri Bridge Stone dulu," barusaja Jessica beranjak pergi mendekati Bridge Stone bersemayam, namun ternyata akal busuknya tertangkap basah oleh Sora lainnya.

Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tepat berdiri di depannya. Menghadang Kurai jahat itu saat hendak mendekati Bridge Stone yang kini bersinar terang—menandakan bahwa peperangan yang sesungguhnya baru saja akan dimulai.

"Cih, merepotkan! Mantan Sora, kau urus mereka!"

"Yes, master," Jessica melompat, menjauh dari kepungan para Sora tak berguna, bisa dilihatnya raut terkejut Siwon ketika mendapati seseorang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Dengan senyum penuh kemenangan ia melompat, mencoba mencari sisi lain yang memungkinkan ia mengambil Bridge Stone dengan mudah.

Namun yang namanya rencana tak akan pernah selalu berjalan sesuai yang kita inginkan. Kini ia tengah menatap geram pada Sora yang lagi coba-coba menahannya. Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Mereka tengah menghadang Jessica untuk berbuat lebih jauh lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau sedikit bermain-main, Jung-ssi? Aku lelah perang terus~" Eunhyuk mengangkat tangannya, mengipas-ngipaskan lehernya seolah ia sedang kegerahan akan suasana yang sekarang melanda. Sementara Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum sesantai mungkin melihat tampang Jessica yang begitu minta dikubur.

"Cih, bocah merepotkan!"

.

.

"Kau! K-kenapa?"

"Kau terkejut, tuan Cho Siwon?" gadis berkacamata itu tersenyum misterius ketika menangkap wajah terkejut Siwon. matanya kini teralih ke samping kanan lelaki itu, dimana seorang pemuda tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa diprediksi.

"Bibi kah yang bernama Kim Kibum?" mantan Sora itu tersentak. Tak menyangka bahwa putra dari orang yang sangat ia benci mengenali dirinya. Sebuah senyum remeh terpari di pipi chubbynya. Diperbaikinya letak kacamatanya sejenak.

"Sepertinya ayah mu banyak bercerita tentang aku ya, Cho junior?" Kibum tersenyum, menatap tajam ke arah Siwon yang hanya bisa balas menatapnya serba salah. Bisa ia tangkap raut penyesalan dalam pancaran mata Siwon, membuat seringaiannya semakin bertambah lebar.

"Tentu bibi! Appa selalu bercerita mengenai orang yang selalu ia cintai," lagi, untuk kedua kalinya Kibum kembali tersentak. Sebuah pernyataan dari Kyuhyun baru saja membuat emosinya semakin memuncak.

"Cinta kata mu? Maka akan kutunjukkan cinta itu seperti apa!"

**Duarrr**

"Akhh.."

"Kyuu!" tubuhnya terpental jauh. Berguling bersama tanah sebelum berakhir membentur sebuah batang pohon di ujung sana. Serangan Kibum barusan tidak bisa terbaca olehnya. Bahkan seorang Pharan yang terkenal dengan strategi perangnya bisa menjadi selembam ini sebelum berperang. Kekuatan dendam memang besar!

"Kau lihat seperti apa cinta itu? Itu lah cinta, Cho Kyuhyun!" Kibum kembali tertawa remeh sebelum matanya menangkap Sungmin yang berlari mendekati Kyuhyun. Mencoba meraih pemuda itu dalam sinar penyembuhan miliknya. Menatap khawatir pada pemuda itu sambil sesekali menahan tangisnya agar tidak keluar.

Pemandangan yang sanggup membuat Kibum berdecak risih sesaat. Memuakkan, itu menurutnya.

"Kau lihat Kibum?" Kibum tersentak, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Siwon saat lelaki itu menyebutkan namanya untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama mereka tak berjumpa.

"Itulah yang dinamakan cinta! Cinta itu... Bukanlah sebuah dendam," kembali Kibum berdecak risih sebelum mengumpulkan sinar hitam dalam telapak tangannya.

"Maka membualah terus tentang cinta!"

**Duarrrr**

.

.

Yesung tertegun melihat pemandangan di sekelilingnya. Berkali-kali ledakan muncul, berkali-kali pula suara pekikan dan rintihan ia dengar. Sementara ia, masih setia berdiri menatap Kangin yang seperti robot di depan sana. Wookie masih setia menatapnya, demikian pula Luna dan ummanya yang selalu mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Sejenak, sebuah gemuruh sesak berkecamuk di dadanya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia ingin menyerang Kangin dan mengakhiri semuanya sekarang juga. Tapi ia sadar betul bahwa dirinya tak akan mampu melakukan itu. Bagaimanapun, sosok di depan sana adalah sebuah sosok yang berbentuk ayahnya. Ia tak sanggup jika harus menyerang sosok itu.

**Srett**

Dirasakannya genggaman tangan Wookie menjauh darinya. Gadis itu telah melepaskan tautan tangan mereka dan beralih menatap Kangin dengan tampang serius.

"Biar aku yang mengurus makhluk itu!" bukan hanya Yesung, bahkan Luna dan Leetuk hampir saja kehilangan nyawanya saat gadis mungil itu berkata demikian. Bagaimana bisa ia berkata seolah ia lah pemilik kekuatan untuk bertarung melawan Kangin? Ia hanyalah Hayan, Sora yang bisa mengendalikan Bridge Stone, bukan Sora yang mahir dalam bentuk-bentuk pertempuran seperti Yesung.

"Tidak akan pernah terjadi, Wookie!" Yesung memekik. Sungguh ia tak bisa membiarkan orang yang ia sadari telah ia cintai ini ikut terlibat dalam pertarungan maut.

Wookie beralih menatap Yesung, diambilnya kedua tangan penuh perban itu ke dalam genggaman tangannya, menatap pemuda itu penuh keyakinan.

"Kau tak akan sanggup mengalahkannya Yesung! Percayalah, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik!"

"Tapi Wookie—"

"Wookie benar, Yesung!" Yesung beralih menatap leetuk tak trima. Bisa-bisanya ummanya itu menyerahkan Wookie dalam pintu kematian. Ia tak pernah bisa berhenti berpikir untuk itu.

"Satu-satunya yang bisa mengalahkan Keomta adalah kekuatan yang besar. Dan tidak ada yang bisa melakukan itu di Soraguene kecuali Ppalgan dan Hayan yang memiliki kekuatan yang sama besar. Keadaan mu belum pulih benar, Yesung. Percayalah pada Wookie!" Yesung terdiam, berusaha merenungi kata-kata ummanya barusan. Walau ia tak rela mati-matian, tapi harus bisa ia relakan demi masa depan semua kehidupan. Kembali ditatapnya Wookie yang menatapnya penuh harap. Yeoja itu sangat berharap Yesung mau melepaskannya untuk bertarung dan menakhiri semua ini. Walau dalam hatinya masih tersimpan sejuta keraguan, tapi demi mereka semua ia harus berusaha menepis itu semua. Semua ini demi mereka, orang yang telah terikat dengannya, orang-orang yang telah menolong dan membuat hidupnya terasa lebih berguna.

Dengan sedikit ragu, Yesung melepaskan genggaman tangan Wookie, ia tatap wajah itu sendu sebelum mengiklaskan gadisnya pada sebuah pintu pembantaian.

"Berhati-hatilah,"

Wookie tersenyum penuh arti sebelum mengangguk dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia mengambil langkah maju, mendekati Kangin yang menatapnya kosong. Dikeluarkannya sebuah pedang putih dari dalam jubahnya. Pedang yang kini bercaya putih itu siap menghantam apa pun yang berusaha mendekatinya. Ia melompat bersamaan dengan Kangin yang ikut melompat. Siap mengadu nyawa demi sebuah ketentraman yang akan muncul di akhir cerita.

**Tranngg**

Bunyi benturan pedang yang begitu menyayat telinga Yesung terdengar memenuhi bukit SM ini, bercampur baur dengan suara ledakan dimana-mana. Sungguh pertarungan sengit yang bisa membuat Yesung berteriak frustasi saat ini juga. Sungguh! Bukan ini yang ia harapkan.

.

.

Sinar kehijauan itu mengalir melalui telapak tangannya. Membungkus tubuh yang bersandar lemas pada batang pohon yang sudah tak jelas bentuknya. Raut wajah seriusnya ia tunjukkan, berusaha menutupi sejuta kekhawatiran yang merasuk benaknya.

Kyuhyun, pemuda itu hanya bisa menatap sosok dengan cahaya hijaunya itu sambil tersenyum. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya bahwa suatu saat nanti dirinya lah yang akan menjadi pasien dari seorang Lee Sungmin. Benar-benar terasa lucu. Padahal selama ini ia yang selalu memperhatikan dan mengomentari cara gadis itu latihan, tapi sekarang? Rupanya ia sedang kualat karna sering menjahili gadis manis itu. Sejenak ia tertawa geli melihat keadaannya saat ini.

"Kenapa malah tertawa? Apa kau senang mengetahui orang hampir saja mati jantungan?" Kyuhyun terdiam, masih tersenyum menatapi wajah chubby yang kini menatapi nya galak.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan ku?" senyum lembut mengembang di wajah stoick nya, menatap wajah terkasih dengan penuh kelembutan dan rasa cinta.

"Kau masih sempat bertanya? Dasar bodoh! Hiks.." Kyuhyun tersentak. Tak ia duga bahwa Sungmin menangis saat ini, dan itu karna diri nya? Apa ia telah membuat gadis itu setakut ini? Walau senang, Kyuhyun juga merasa bersalah di waktu yang bersamaan.

Diulurkannya tangan pucatnya menyentuh pipi chubby itu. Menariknya mendekat untuk bersatu bersama ciuman hangat di bibir tebalnya. Meraup bibir plum manis itu lembut, menyalurkan sebuah rasa yang ia yakini sebagai cinta. Tak ia hiraukan wajah Sungmin yang begitu terkaget, bahkan sinar yang tadi menyelubungi tubuh Kyuhyun telah terhenti akibat tingkah tiba-tibanya. Perlahan tanpa ia sadari airmatanya telah meleleh bersamaan dengan matanya yang ikut terpejam. Ia menangis! Entah untuk apa. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang Sungmin takutkan. Itu seperti tidak ada hari esok setelah semua pertempuran ini berakhir.

Kyuhyun tersentak, rasa asin yang baru dicecapnya menyadarkan pemuda itu bahwa Sungminnya sedang menangis. Perlahan dilepaskannya tautan bibir mereka, mengusap pipi chubby itu perlahan tanpa melepaskan pandangan khawatir yang selalu ia lontarkan.

"Kenapa menangis min?" alis Kyuhyun semakin bertaut ketika Sungmin malah menggeleng sambil mengusap airmatanya gusar.

"Min? Apa yang terjadi?" kembali suara lembut itu terngiang, mencoba membujuk Sungmin dengan segala perasaan yang ia miliki.

"Hiks.. Tidak ada apa-apa Kyuh, hiks,"

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?" Kyuhyun mengambil tangan Sungmin, digenggamnya lembut sambil sesekali mengecupnya, membuat sang pemilik tangan hanya bisa semakin terisak dalam tangisnya.

"Aku takut, Kyu... Hiks.."

"Apa yang kau takutkan, Min?" genggamannya semakin erat seiring dengan matanya yang semakin lekat menatap Sungmin.

"Aku takut semuanya akan berakhir. Soraguene, Bumi, Sora, aku dan juga kau! Aku takut semuanya akan berakhir menyedihkan.. hiks," emosinya meledak. Tak Sungmin pikirkan lagi keadaannya saat ini. Yang ia inginkan hanya meledekakkan apa yang ia takutkan selama ini dalam emosinya yang menggebu-gebu. Entah kenapa sekarang semuanya terasa melekat di dalam hatinya saat ini. Sora, Soraguene dan... Kyuhyun yang tanpa ia sadari sudah melekat permanen dalam hatinya tanpa bisa dicabut.

Perlahan rasa hangat menjalari tubuh Sungmin. Dekapan tangan Kyuhyun telah membawanya dalam sebuah kehangatan yang bisa menenangkan dari segala kegundahan. Perlahan ia angkat kepalanya, masih dengan mata memerah dan sesekali sesengukan ia tatap Kyuhyun yang menatapnya lembut.

"Semua akan berakhir bahagia, Min... Percayalah!" tangan Kyuhyun mengelus punggung gemetar Sungmin, membawa ketenangan sedikit demi sedikit bagi gadis yang masih sesengukan di pelukannya.

"Kita tidak akan berpisah kan?" tangan Sungmin mulai merayap. Meraih baju bagian dada pemuda itu dan mencengkramnya erat seiring dengan wajahnya yang kini telah tenggelam dalam dada bidang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Sembari mengelus rambut lembut Sungmin, ia kecup sesekali puncak kepala itu. "Tidak akan pernah, Min," dipejamkan matanya, turut menikmati pelukan yang mulai Sungmin berikan padanya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang dengan kacamata tebalnya tengah menatap penuh dendam ke arah mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari, wanita yang sedang bertarung itu melihat mereka penuh rasa iri.

"Itulah cinta, Kibum! Merekalah yang pantas dikatakan sebagai cinta," Siwon berkata dalam sambil menahan serangan dari wanita di depannya—Kibum.

Kibum menggeram, kata-kata Siwon berhasil memancing emosinya memuncak. Dengan segenap tenaga, didorongnya pedang hitamnya ke arah Siwon, hampir menembus jantung pemuda itu jika saja ia tak pandai menghindar.

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa soal cinta, Siwon! cinta itu hanyalah kemunafikan!"

**Trangg**

Kembali kedua pedang itu beradu. Berantuk keras penuh kekuatan yang terpancar dari jiwa masing-masing.

"Sayap mu belum berubah hitam sepenuhnya, Bum... Masih ada waktu buat mu untuk kembali menjadi Sora seperti dulu,"

"Jangan memanggil ku dengan panggilan menjijikkan itu, Cho Siwon!"

**Trang**

Kembali mereka beradu dengan hebatnya. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah, mengakibatkan sebuah pertarungan tercipta dengan begitu sengit.

"Maafkan aku... Aku tahu kau melakukan ini semua untuk membalas dendam pada ku,"

"Diamlah!"

**Trangg**

Tubuh Kibum meloncat ke belakang, mundur mengambil jarak dengan nafas terengah-engah. Dengan bahu yang sedikit bergetar ia menunduk dan mulai menggenggam tangannya sendiri.

"Kau dengan gampang berkata seperti itu, Cho! Kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi aku!"

"Bum... dengar dulu aku bicara!"

"DIAM!" mulut Siwon terbungkam secara otomatis. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja menjadi kaku mendengar teriakan dari Kibum.

"Kau itu penipu, Siwon! Kau bilang setia terhadap cinta. Nyatanya? Kau bahkan sudah mempunyai anak dari wanita bernama Leetuk itu kan? Bukankah cinta mu itu munafik?" yang bisa Siwon lakukan saat ini hanyalah diam. Ia hanya bisa bungkam melihat Kibum yang menumpahkan emosinya dengan penuh amarah. Ia hanya bisa memperhatikan yeoja dengan kepala tertunduk dan bahu bergetar seperti menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari mata nya.

"Kau tak tahu rasanya dibohongi, Siwon!" airmatanya mulai menetes seiring dengan tangannya yang semakin erat memegang pedang.

"Kau tak tahu! Kau tak tahu rasanya dihianati! Kau TAK AKAN PERNAH TA—"

**Greepp**

Semua perkataannya terhenti bak ditelan angin yang berhembus. Sebuah tangan telah melingkar di pinggang rapingnya dan sebelahnya lagi telah memegang pedang di tangannya. Ia lengah! Dengan cepat Siwon mengambil pedang Kibum dan membuang benda itu jauh-jauh. Membuat Kibum tak punya apa-apa lagi untuk menyerang saat ini.

"Kau yang salah, Bum," Siwon mengaitkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang ramping itu. Membuat sang pemilik hanya bisa berdiri kaku dengan tubuh menegang.

"Kau yang selalu salah! aku... tak pernah sedikitpun melupakan mu," pelukannya semakin erat seiring dengan airmata yang mulai meleleh tak karuan dari kedua mata Kibum.

"Aku selalu menepati perkataan ku. Jika ku bilang aku akan setia kepada mu, maka itulah yang akan kuperbuat. Walau aku telah menikah dengan orang lain, aku tak pernah sekalipun melupakan mu, Kibummie," bisiknya mesra, membuat wanita yang berada dalam kukungan tangannya itu semakin menangis menjadi-jadi.

"Kumohon... Kembalilah menjadi Kibum yang ku kenal," Kibum melemas. Otaknya sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk berpikir. Perkataan-perkataan yang baru saja ia dengar dari pemuda di belakangnya itu ia akui telah mencairkan hatinya. Kata-kata yang lembut dan penuh keseriusan itu membuatnya terkurung dalam sebuah perasaan yang begitu campur aduk. Dengan segala keiklasannya ia merelakan hatinya. Ia memaafkan pemuda itu dan juga dirinya sendiri. Dengan segala ketulusannya ia buang segala sifat buruk yang sempat tertanam dalam dirinya seiring dengan sayapnya yang mulai berubah menjadi perak seutuhnya.

"Maafkan aku, hiks.." Siwon tersenyum. Gadisnya telah kembali dan ia amat senang. Dengan penuh haru ia pererat pelukannya pada wanita itu penuh rasa rindu.

"Gomawo,"

.

.

"Cih, tidak berguna!" Jessica mendengus sebal setelah tanpa sengaja menangkap Kibum yang telah takluk dalam pelukan Siwon. tak ia sangka bahwa mantan Sora yang sudah ia yakini pengabdiannya malah berpaling dan memilih kembali menjadi Sora.

**Trangg**

Ditangkisnya serangan yang baru saja Donghae berikan padanya, membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kau lihat sendiri, nona? Cinta itu bukan dendam! Lihat teman mu itu! Ia saja sudah bertobat dan kembali menjadi Sora. Lalu kau tidak mau bertobat juga?" Donghae tersenyum remeh. Bersikap seolah gadis di depannya itu bagaikan benda murahan yang tak layak dipandang. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya bisa diam di tempat sambil menggeram kesal menatap Donghae. Pastilah wanita dengan lipstick tebal itu tengah kesal saat ini. Rasanya ia sudah sendiri, tidak ada lagi temannya untuk bersekutu selain Kangin yang berada di bawah kendalinya.

Eunhyuk melihat sebuah kesempatan. Setelah sebelumnya mengerling memberi kode pada Donghae, gadis itu melompat dan beriri tepat di samping Jessica. Dengan penuh percaya diri ia rangkul bahu gadis itu. Bersikap layaknya teman lama yang sudah lama tidak berjumpa.

"Nona, bagaimana kalau kita buat penawaran saja?" Jessica mengernyit, ia hanya bisa memasang wajah dingin menanggapi wanita sok akrab yang tengah merangkulnya saat ini.

Eunhyuk tersenyum. Dalam benaknya terbayangkan jika seandainya rencananya ini akan berhasil.

"Aku punya banyak koleksi vidio yadong. Bagaimana kalau kita nonton bersama? Sebagai gantinya kau harus meninggalkan Soraguene ini dengan manis dan tenang, bagaimana? Vidio yadong ku itu hot-hot lohh~" Eunhyuk menatap Jessica sambil sesekali mengerling nakal. Membuat gadis itu sempat tenggelam dalam lautan shock sebelum akhirnya tersadar dan tersenyum remeh ke depan. Sama sekali tak terganggu dengan Eunhyuk yang masih merangkulnya.

"Kau pikir aku tergiur dengan trik murahan seperti ini?" Jessica menegang, mencoba mengumpulkan tenaga untuk pergi dari kepungan tangan Eunhyuk. Namun sebelum ia bisa melakukannya, gadis cerdik dibelakangnya terlebih dahulu mengunci pergerakannya dengan memegang kedua tangannya di belakang.

Eunhyuk tersenyum senang, sambil menatap wajah kesal Jessica ia berbisik. "Kau memang tidak tergiur nona, tapi kau telah tertipu dengan trik 'murahan' ini. Hae, cepat serang!" Eunhyuk berteriak, memberi sebuah aba-aba pada Donghae untuk segera menuntaskan gadis dalam kukungannya ini.

Tamat kau, Jessica!

Gadis berbibir merah itu tampak gugup seketika. Keringat bercucuran di dahinya ketika iris matanya menangkap tangan Donghae yang berusaha mengumpulkan sebuah cahaya di telapak tangannya.

"Cepat Hae! Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?" Eunhyuk berteriak tak sabaran saat dilihatnya Donghae hanya cengar-cengir dengan kekuatannya.

"Sabar sayang. Ini dia! Mati kau, nona Jung! Jurus babi ngepet mencakar langit membelah duren... Hiyaaaaa..."

**Duarrrr**

Seketika itu juga sebuah cahaya perak mengenai tubuh Jessica. Menghantam kuat tubuh gadis itu. Membuatnya terpental jauh namun tidak dengan nyawa melayang. Gadis itu hanya babak belur. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya ia coba bangkit, namun ternyata jurus babi ngepet mencakar langit membelah duren milik Donghae sudah membuat kakinya lumpuh. Tamat sudah! Ia tidak bisa apa-apa lagi sekarang.

**Sreettt**

Sebuah tali emas melingkari tubuhnya, mengikatnya erat agar ia tak lagi bisa berbuat yang macam-macam. Dengan tubuh lunglai ia mendongak, mendapati Leetuk yang telah memberikan sebuah tali kekangan untuknya.

"Kau sudah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, nona Jung!" Leetuk berkata tegas. Sementara Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang mengekor di belakang hanya bisa tersenyum penuh rasa puas.

"Heh, aku memang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tapi tidak dengan oppa ku," Jessica tersenyum remeh sebelum mengerling ke tempat dimana Wookie sedang bertarung bersama Kangin.

"Aku telah menanamkan pikiran ku di dalam otak nya. Jadi ia hanya bisa berhenti jika seseorang menusuk tepat di bagian pelipisnya. Dan itu berarti... Kematian! Hahahahah..." tawanya menggelegar seiring dengan Leetuk dan para Sora lain yang menatapnya penuh benci.

"Kau benar-benar licik nona!"

"Itulah yang dinamakan Kurai, bodoh!"

"Lalu untuk apa kau hidupkan kembali Suami ku jika pada akhirnya ia akan mati?" Leetuk berteriak. Habis sudah kesabarannya menghadapi gadis licik ini.

"Tidak Leetuk-ssi! Dia tidak akan mati jika kalian terus membiarkannya hidup! Ahahahah..." kembali tawanya meledak. Gadis itu benar-benar tampak seperti psikopat saat ini. Seperti orang gila!

Leetuk menatap Jessica tajam. Tidak! Ia tidak boleh dendam! Karna ia adalah seorang ratu Sora. Dengan pengendalian diri yang sangat baik, Leetuk berhasil tenang. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah bagaimana cara menyelamatkan Soraguene tanpa harus membunuh suaminya. Ia angkat kedua tangannya, ia tautkan kedua tangan itu dan memejamkan matanya. Berdoa! Ya, hanya itulah yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini.

.

.

Nafasnya terengah-engah dengan penampilan yang begitu berantakan. Baju putihnya yang biasa berkilau bersih penuh cahaya, kini tampak kotor bermandikan debu. Tak ubah dengan jubah panjang yang kini sudah berlubang dimana-mana. Kepulan asap disekelilingnya menambah tragisnya pemandangan yang terlihat.

Jauh di depan sana, Wokie dan Kangin tengah bertarung mempertaruhkan segalanya.

**Trangg**

Pedang dengan cahaya putih miliknya kembali beradu dengan pedang hitam pekat milik Kangin. Mereka berlaga, beradu kekuatan dengan mendorong satu sama lain. Berharap salah satu diantara mereka akan tersungkur, terhempas dan terjatuh ke tanah yang kotor. Dan itu berlaku bagi Wookie yang jelas memiliki kekuatan lebih kecil dibanding lelaki tak berekspresi di depannya.

Ditatapnya ayah Yesung itu dengan seksama sebelum mencoba kembali untuk berdiri. Ini kesekian kalinya tubuh gadis mungil itu terhempas dan jatuh. Walau begitu ia tak pernah menyerah dan selalu berusaha untuk terus bangkit dan menyerang Kangin. Ia tahu perbedaan kekuatan mereka sangatlah besar. Namun selama keyakinan itu masih ada, gadis mungil itu percaya dirinya bisa mengendalikan semua ini.

Kembali mereka beradu dalam duel penuh menegangkan tanpa menyadari banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan dan menatap cemas ke arah mereka. Terutama seorang dengan jubah merahnya. Dari tadi namja itu tak henti-hentinya menggenggamkan telapak tangannya sendiri. Ia begitu benci dan gemas dengan dirinya yang tenang-tenang saja melihat seseorang di depan sana tengah mengadu nyawa. Ia benci ketika menyadari kondisi tubuhnya belum pulih benar saat melihat kedua tangannya yang masih dibalut perban. Ditambah lagi sebuah luka mental yang mendera batinnya ketika melihat siapa yang tengah menjadi lawan mereka saat ini. Semua itu cukup membuat Yesung merasa menjadi pencundang sungguhan saat ini. Dialah si Rumput Liar! Sesuatu yang tidak berguna dan pantas untuk dimusnahkan.

**Bruakkkk**

"Akhhhh!"  
>"WOOKIE!" tubuhnya ikut menegang ketika melihat kekasih hatinya telah terpental beberapa meter karena ulah ayahnya. Ingin sekali ia pergi ke tempat itu dam menyeret Wookie dari sana. Namun seluruh sendi tubuhnya berjalan tak sesuai dengan yang ia harapkan.<p>

Kembali dilihatnya tubuh mungil itu berusaha bangkit berdiri dengan lutut gemetar. Hal yang sanggup membuatnya ikut bergetar merasakan sakit. Sebuah cairan hangat seperti hendak keluar dari matanya ketika matanya menangkap tubuh Wookie yang kembali ditampar oleh Kangin, membuat tubuh ringkih itu kembali terpental beberapa meter.

**Tes**

Setetes mutiara bening itu jatuh begitu saja kala matanya menangkap Wookie yang sedang bersusah payah bangkit tengah tersenyum manis ke arahnya, walau senyum itu lebih cenderung seperti sedang menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

Yesung pun tak tahu mengapa. Tatapan gadis itu seakan menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam di tempatnya berdiri. Terlihat seperti melarang keras dirinya untuk mendekat. Dirasakannya sebuah tangan menggapai pundaknya. Luna telah menatapnya penuh khawatir.

"Eonnie akan baik-baik saja, oppa. Percayalah!" Yesung tersenyum sesaat. Namun ketika ia kembali membalikkan tubuhhnya, matanya melebar sempurna! Apa yang dilihatnya sudah melampaui batas kewarasannya. Wookienya lagi-lagi terpental jauh dengan luka sayatan lebar dibagian punggungnya.

"WOOKIE!" kembali ia berteriak garang saat dilihatnya gadis itu tak mampu lagi berdiri, sementara ayahnya sudah berjalan mendekat dengan pedang yang tergenggam erat di tangan kanannya.

Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus Yesung lakukan? Ia sangat bingung!

Sementara Wookie hanya bisa menatap Kangin penuh harap. Matanya mengisyaratkan bahwa betapa kasihannya lelaki itu harus mengalami semua ini. Ia pun sebenarnya tak tega. Rasa simpatik yang mudah sekali bersarang di dalam diri Wookie membuatnya tak sampai hati untuk melukai ayah dari seseorang di depan sana. Ia juga tahu pasti! Orang terkasihnya itu pasti tak mau melihat ayah yang begitu ia sayangi terluka.

Masih dengan keadaan telungkup, Wookie tersenyum kepada Kangin.

"Kau pasti bahagia memliki anak seperti Yesung kan, Ahjusi?" senyumnya makin lebar ketika sudut matanya menangkap tingkah Yesung yang terlihat begitu tak tenang.

"Ahjusi tahu? Dia itu begitu baik. Bahkan ia telah menjadikan ku seorang yang bisa lebih berguna. Bukan lagi si rumput liar," masih ia tatap Kangin yang terus berjalan mendekat sambil menatap kosong ke arahnya. Hingga sosok itu tepat berada di depan matanya, Wookie memejamkan mata. Ia sudah siap! Ia sudah siap jika memang ini jalan terakhir dari hidupnya. Ia sudah siap apabila ia mati dan meninggalkan semuanya saat ini juga. Setidaknya ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang ia anggap berharga dan berguna di akhir hidupnya. Wookie tak akan pernah menyesalinya.

Kangin mengayunkan pedangnya lambat. Ia tarik pedang itu ke atas, bersiap menghempaskannya ke bawah dan menusuk tepat ke dalam jantung Wookie.

"Ahjusi... Banyak orang yang menyayangi mu," Wookie tersenyum dan menutup matanya. Bersiap merasakan tusukan tajam pedang yang akan menghunus dadanya.

"Gantikan tempatnya Luna!" Luna berjengit kaget ketika Yesung membentaknya kasar. Ia masih bingung dengan kata-kata oppanya barusan.

"Tolong tukar posisiku dengan Wookie!"

.

.

**DUARR**

Ledakan yang paling dasyatpun terdengar sudah. Pohon-pohon bergoyang keras dengan puing-puing pertempuran yang terlihat berjatuhan dari langit. Sebuah kepulan asap menyelimuti tempat itu. Tempat dimana terjadinya sebuah pertempuran sengit yang penuh dengan pengorbanan.

Semua menatap tempat itu penuh selidik. Begitupun halnya dengan Jessica yang tak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan seringaiannya sejak tadi. Jika benar Kangin tepat membunuh Hayan, maka dengan mudahnya ia bisa mengambil Bridge Stone dan mengakhiri segala pertempuran ini dengan kehancuran yang tiada tara. Dilebarkannya senyumnya ketika kepulan asap mulai memudar. Sebuah pemandangan akan seorang gadis yang tergeletak bersimbah darah sudah ia nantikan.

Jessica sudah tersenyum lebar ketika menangkap pemandangan di depannya. Ada seseorang dengan dada terhunus yang tergeletak di dana. Menanglah ia kali ini, pikirnya. Namun ternyata pikirannya yang terlalu berlebihan sudah membuatnya terhempas ke dalam jurang kekecewaan. Apa yang dilihatnya sama sekali tak masuk dalam rencananya.

Yesung, dengan tubuh terbaring lemah dan sebuah luka menancap di dadanya. Dan itu bukanlah Hayan! Ia menggeram, bibirnya berteriak kasar ketika melihat Kangin yang juga mulai ambruk di depan tubuh pemuda itu. Leetuk yang telah siaga langsung mengambil ancang-ancang. Dengan sisa kekuatannya, ebuah sinar emas terkumpul di jarinya dan mengarahkannya kepada Jessica, membuat gadis itu tergeletak pingsan tak berdaya.

Tersentak oleh sesuatu, Leetuk berlari kencang. Dimana anak, suami dan Hayannya telah dikerumuni Sora lainnya.

"Yesung!" panggilnya ketika melihat anaknya telah tergeletak tak berdaya. Namun yang ia dapati dari pemuda itu hanyalah sebuah kerlingan lemah agar ia melihat keadaan suaminya. Dengan patuh Leetuk beranjak mendekati Kangin dan melihat tubuh itu terbaring lemah. Dengan perlahan dapat dilihatnya Kangin membuka matanya, menatapnya dan semua yang ada disekelilingnya bingung.

"Istriku?" ucapnya lemah, sanggup membuat Leetuk berkaca dalam haru. Tangisnya pun pecah seiring dengan Kangin yang memancarkan pancaran hangatnya seperti biasa.

Tersentak oleh sesuatu, Kangin bangkit dari tidurnya, menatap Leetuk sambil mengusap kepala itu lembut.

"Aku... merasa seperti dipanggil oleh anak kita. Dimana Yesung?" Leetuk kembali tersentak. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan anak nya? Dialihkan pandangannya ke depan, sebuah senyum miris terpampang di wajahnya ketika melihat nafas anaknya yang tingal satu-satu.

Kangin mengikuti arah pandang leetuk. Bagai dihantam sebuah batu besar, sebuah rasa sesak merayapi tubuh Kangin ketika melihat anaknya tengah ditangisi oleh seorang gadis yang menggenggam tangan Yesung.

"A-apa aku yang membuatnya seperti itu?" Leetuk tak mampu berbohong, tak mampu juga untuk mengelak. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mengangguk lemah penuh kemirisan, membuat airmata Kangin mulai berjatuhan perlahan.

"Dia menggantikan posisi Hayan tepat disaat kau mengayunkan pedang. Dan... hiks, dia menggunakan sebuah jurus terlarang untuk menghisap pikiran mu dan mengembalikan mu seperti sekarang.. Hiks.." tangisnya pun semakin pecah seiring dengan Kangin yang semakin merasa tidak berguna.

"Apa yang kau lakukan,bodoh? Kenapa kau begitu bodoh? Hiks," Wookie semakin menjadi ketika Yesung menatapnya sayu sambil tersenyum. Rasa hangat menjalari pipinya ketika sebelah tangan Yesung menggapai pipi tirus itu.

"Kau selamat Wookie. Syukurlah," ucapnya lemah. Memancing sebuah isakan mengerikan dari Wookie. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak menangis? Orang yang kau cintai tanpa sepengatahuan mu telah mengganti posisi mu di ambang kematian. Mungkin kau akan senang mendengar bahwa kekasih mu rela menukarkan nyawa nya demi keselamatan mu. Tapi bagi Wookie itu sama saja dengan membunuh dirinya sendiri. Melihat orang yang ia cintai begini lebih menyakitkan dari mati sekalipun. Ia tak mau dan ia benci melihat orang-orang yang ia sayangi harus meregang nyawa seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tangan dengan jari kurus itu membelai pipinya, menghapus genangan air yang keluar dari mata Wookie.

"Bodoh! Kau benar-benar bodoh! Hiks," dan Yesung Cuma bisa tersenyum dan tersenyum di sisa-sisa hidup yang ia miliki.

"Anakku," suara hangat itu menyadarkan Yesung. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat ayahnya sudah berada di sisinya dan mengusap lembut kepalanya. Benarkah itu appanya?

"Maafkan appa, nak. Kau seperti ini gara-gara appa!" mati-matian Kangin tidak terisak walau airmatanya telah jatuh tak terhingga. Yesung tersenyum, menatap ayahnya penuh rindu. Akhirnya, di akhir waktunya ia bisa merasakan kehangatan sang ayah. Tak sia-sia latihannya selama ini! Latihan dimana ia berusaha keras untuk menyedot pikiran orang melalui telapak tangannya yang kini sudah melepuh penuh. Ia berhasil melakukannya saat mengganti posisinya dengan Wookie. Dan kini ia mendapati appanya telah hidup kembali sambil membelai lembut kepalanya. Betapa ia senang dengan hidup singkatnya ini.

"Gomawo appa, appa yang terbaik," seterlah melontarkan senyum terbaiknya pada appanya, dengan seluruh sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, Yesung berbalik dan menatap Wookie yang sudah terisak seperti orang gila.

"Wookie kau tahu sesuatu? Tidak ada hal yang tidak berguna di dunia. Semua punya peran dan kegunaan masing-masing. Uhuk.."

"Yesung!" Wookie memekik saat darah segar mengalir melalui bibir Yesung.

"Begitu juga dengan Rumput Liar. Walau sekilas mereka tampak seperti menyusahkan—uhuk, tapi mereka memiliki sebuah kegunaan yang begitu berarti bagi tanaman di sekitarnya—uhuk.."

"Kumohon jangan berbicara lagi! Hiks," namun apa daya, Yesung itu keras kepala dan bersikeras untuk melanjutkan perkataan terakhirnya.

"Kita lah Rumput Liar itu Wookie. Rumput Liar yang telah dicabut dari tanah, maka akan bisa menjadi pupuk bagi tanaman lain agar bisa bertahan hidup—uhuk. Danh aku, sud-ah membuktikannya pada muh, Wookie!" dengan segenap tenaga yang ia miliki, Yesung menerik nafas kuat-kuat.

"Tetaplah... Hid-up," Habis sudah! Segala nyawa yang ia miliki kini telah melayang bersama para malaikat di Surga. Waktu bagai terhenti, air mata yang sempat mengalir dari pelupuk mata Wookie terhenti begitu saja. Ia terpaku, menatap lurus ke depan seolah waktu benar-benar berhenti. Semilir angin berhembus, menerbangkan helai rambutnya yang tergerai indah. Semua orang menunduk, berkabung atas terhentinya nafas seorang Yesung. Dan yang bisa dilakukan Wookie saat ini hanyalah menatapi wajah itu sendu. Airmata mengalir tanpa suara dari pelupuk matanya. Dengan wajah datar ia menangis. Tanpa ekspresi sama sekali. Seperti mati rasa.

Dengan sisa kesadarannya ia dekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah pucat itu. Mengecup bibir putih Yesung sekedar mengecap manisnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ciuman selamat tinggal. Baru kali ini Wookie merasakan ciuman itu begitu amat memedihkan. Perlahan tangannya membelai wajah pucat itu. Semua orang menatapnya iba, tak ia hiraukan. Ia hanya ingin menatap tubuh kekasihnya yang terbujur kaku di depan matanya. Perlahan mulutnya terbuka, masih tanpa ekspresi yang jelas ia melantunkan sebuah melodi yang sarat akan kekelaman.

"Noreul... Saranghago~" ditariknya nafasnya sejenak, menahan isak tangis yang membuat tenggorokannya terasa sakit.

"Bamse jiugoo... Aph-e dugo, dagasol su opgo~ Hiks.." tak tahan lagi! Bagaimanapun juga Wookie sadar betul bahwa dirinya tengah tersiksa saat ini! Kehilangan orang yang kau cintai pasti akan membuat jiwa mu gila!

"Nol mosijoso, niga geuriwoso~ Hiks..." ia menjerit! Dalam nyanyian bercampur isakan ia berteriak frustasi.

"Sunmeul swineunge, hiks.. Jugeumgat-ha, Duryowojo~" dipandanginya wajah Yesung lekat-lekat sambil mengusap pipi itu penuh cinta.

"Babo!" bisiknya seiring dengan rintik hujan yang mulai turun membasahi Soraguene. Rupanya negri mereka ini turut berkabung dengan meninggalnya satu pahlawan yang telah menyelamatkan Soraguene dan semua kehidupan.

Kembali airmatanya mengalir deras seiring dengan hujan yang semakin laknat mengguyur mereka.

"AAAAAAAAAA" ditengah suara hujan dan petir menggelegar, ditengah tatapan sendu orang-orang yang mengelilinginya, Wookie berteriak. Menumpahkan segala emosi yang ia miliki. Memberitahukan kepada setiap pasang kuping bahwa ia sudah gila saat ini. Gila karna ditinggal mati oleh seseorang yang begitu sadar ia cintai.

Inilah akhir dari pertempuran itu. Sebuah kematian yang menghidupkan banyak kehidupan. Sama seperti Rumput Liar yang rela dicabut dari tempatnya hidup, demi melakukan sebuah pekerjaan besar yang terduga oleh siapapun. Menopang dan memberi kehidupan bagi tanaman lain yang membutuhkan jasa dirinya untuk tetap bertahan hidup.

Dan tugas itu telah Yesung lakukan demi menyalamatkan semua kehidupan yang ada. Menyelamatkan Soraguene, Bumi, Sora dan juga manusia, orang-orang sekitarnya, dan juga... Wookie—sebuah cinta kekal dalam hatinya.

End or...? Tamat?

Anyeonggggg~~ XD *diterjang readers ke ujung kulon*

Adakah yang rindu dengan authorr? *TIDAK!* XD

Baiklah, atas desakan para readers, ini dia rumput liar yang kalian nanti2kan. Apa cerita ini udah tamat? Jawabannya YA! *digoreng* maksud saya Ya tentu tidak :D #plak

Masih ada chapter terakhir. Tapi mungkin di chapter itu Cuma berisikan tentang kehidupan Wookie dan Sungmin serta keadaan Soraguene siap perang aja. Dan buat Yesung yang udah dead *ikut dead* tolong jangan bunuh author ya ^^ author ga janji bakal ngidupin Yesung lagi :p *beneran disantet sama reader*

Tungguin aja deh last chapternya. Author usahain update cepet ^^

Mian chapter ini lama apdet, tapi udah tak bikin panjang tu. Kayanya ini jadi chapter paling panjang deh :D Butuh waktu lama buat ngedit ini cerita. Buat alur pertempurannya susah benget :'( *nagis dipojokan*

Mian juga kalo chap ini berantakan dan banyak typo. Author lagi (sok) sibuk, bener deh suer ^^v. Jadi mian kalo banyak kesalahan yang buat kalian ga nyaman. Mian juga author belum sempat balas riview : (

Tapi saya bertrimakasih banget sama yang uda mau riview dan menantikan Rumput-rumputan ini :D Author terharu :'D

Sekali lagi, makasi bagi yang uda mau baca fic gaje ini dan ninggalin jejak ^^ Jangan lupa riview lagi yak :D

Dan makasi juga buat kamu yang diem-diem baca dan nungguin kelanjutan dari fic ini ^^ Kalo sempet riview dong :D Aku menanti lohh ;)

Oke deh, pokonya makasih buat semua. Tanpa kalian author ga punya semangat buat nerusin fic gaje ini. Sekali lagi gomawo ^^

At the last, RIVIEW PLEASEEEE \(^o^)/


	9. Chapter 9

**R&R ^^ Don't like don't read!**

**Cast :**

**-Yesung as namja (Ppalgan : Pengguna kekuatan merah)**

**-Ryeowook as yeoja (Hayan : Pengguna kekuatan putih)**

**-Kyuhyun as namja (Pharan : Pengguna kekuatan biru)**

**-Sungmin as yeoja (Pohwunsaek : Pengguna kekuatan merah muda)**

**-Luna as yeoja (Hwangsaek : Pengguna kekuatan kuning)**

**-Anggota Suju lainnya**

**-Anggota SNSD**

**Genre : Romance/Fantasi/Drama/Action**

**Disclaimer : Ye punya Wook, Wook punya ye, Ye dan Wook saling mempunyai. XD**

**Warning : Genderswitch, abal, typo, OOC, gaje dan menyesatkan. Tapi bergizi dan baik untuk pencernaan. *dilempar* Sebelum baca, disarankan (wajib) liat ava nya author supaya bisa ngebayangi tokoh2 fic. R&R ^^ Don't like don't read! NO BASH! NO FLAME!**

.

"AAAAAAAAAA" ditengah suara hujan dan petir menggelegar, ditengah tatapan sendu orang-orang yang mengelilinginya, Wookie berteriak. Menumpahkan segala emosi yang ia miliki. Memberitahukan kepada setiap pasang kuping bahwa ia sudah gila saat ini. Gila karna ditinggal mati oleh seseorang yang begitu sadar ia cintai.

.

**Klenteng teng teng teng**

"UWOOOKIIEEE BANGUNNN!" teriakan menggelegar dengan backsound alat 'musik' bernama panci itu terdengar nyaring di seluruh penjuru rumah mewah milik keluarga Kim. Siapa sangka? Ritual wajib yang dilakukan Kim Heechul tiap paginya itu sudah menjadi alaram tersendiri bagi tetangga di sekitar rumah mereka. Kalian bilang malu? Kim Heechul bahkan tidak memiliki malu. Eitss, bukan berarti dia tidak memiliki 'kemaluan' ya~ :D

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya. Metode yang sudah ia terapkan berkali-kali itu lagi-lagi harus berakhir mengecewakan. Metode yang bahkan sudah membangunkan seluruh tetangga di samping rumahnya tidak menggerakkan tubuh anaknya barang sedikit pun. Ia mendesah kecewa sambil memasang wajah menggenaskan ketika ditatapnya anaknya malah bergelung nyaman di dalam selimut. Anaknya ini, jika tidur memang persis seperti kerbau bunting 7 bulan.

"Wookie bangun!" ditariknya selimut anaknya perlahan. Berharap dengan demikian anaknya yang berada dalam posisi uwenak itu dapat terbangun dari mimpi indah nya. Namun lagi-lagi Heechul harus tertiban sial hari ini. Wookie, masih dengan mata tertutup malah ikut menarik selimut berlawanan arah dengan tarikan Heechul. Dan dimulailah olimpiade tarik menarik antara ibu dengan anak demi mendapatkan selembar selimut hangat.

"BERIKAN SELIMUTNYA WOOKIE!" sambil menggeram, Heechul masih berusaha untuk menarik selimut dengan kuat. Berharap ia akan segera menjadi pemenang dalam kompetisi ajang dunia(?) yang berlangsung sengit.

"JANGAN TARIK SELIMUTKU, BABO! URUSI URUSAN MU!"

**Doengg**

Heechul membeku seketika. Tarikan kuatnya terhadap ujung selimut yang ia pegang terlepas seketika. Membuat Wookie dengan bebasnya kembali menggeluti dunia hangatnya. Babo? Wew, ternyata anaknya sudah mulai pintar sekarang. Hechul mendengus, merutuki sikap anaknya yang dengan seenak ubi mengatai dirinya babo.

Heechul menyeringai, menggulung lengan bajunya hingga ke atas. Menampakkan otot-otot(?) yang tercetak sempurna di lengan ibu rumah tangga itu. Lagi-lagi kita dikejutkan oleh sebuah fakta yang mengatakan bahwa Heechul itu adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga yang memiliki sixpack(?).

Didekatinya anaknya, kali ini dengan seringaian lebar, ia tarik selimut Wookie dengan kuat.

**Bruakk**

Dengan satu sentakan, selimut beserta isinya sudah terkapar tak berdaya di lantai. Membuat Wookie tepar dengan pose mengangkang dan kaki yang bergerak kejang.

"BANGUN WOII! Capek deh bangunin kerbo tiap hari!" Heechul menatap Wookie malas, tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat dilihatnya anaknya mulai bangun dengan wajah bersungut-sungut. Tak lupa dengan tangan mungil nya yang sesekali mengusap bokong nya yang terasa sakit.

"Umma, umma bukan guru pencak silat lagi! Berhenti lah membangunkan orang dengan cara seperti itu!" senyumnya makin mengembang ketika dilihatnya anaknya mulai bangkit dan menyingkir dari lantai—tempat ia barusan dilempar.

"Maka berhentilah tidur seperti kerbau bunting! Bisa saja suatu saat Kyubi umma keluar~ Huhuhahahahah..uhuk uhuk-hoekk.." Heechul melenggang keluar dengan tampang tak elit. Sedangkan anak yang ditinggal hanya bisa menggeleng dalam diam. Memaklumi sifat ummanya yang terlalu extreme.

Dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju kamar mandi di pojok ruangan, sesekali mengusap bokong nya yang masih terasa sakit. Langkahnya terhenti ketika tangannya mengambil handuk di depan kamar mandi itu. Seperti ada yang kurang. Rasanya hatinya bolong oleh sesuatu yang entah apa namanya. Dialihkannya pandangannya ke samping, menatap jendela yang menampakkan guratan langit yang mulai cerah perlahan. Tetes-tetes embun terlihat di ujung-ujung jendela, menandakan bahwa bumi masih melakukan hal yang wajar dan sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Wookie tersentak. Kepalanya tertunduk kala sebuah memori berkelebat dalam ingatannya. Benar! mengapa ia di sini sekarang? Mengapa ia ada di dalam rumahnya? Seharusnya ia berada di Soraguene sekarang! Menolong dan menyelamatkan para Sora dari ancaman Kurai. Menyelamatkan BridgeStone dan memberikan yang terbaik bagi semua orang yang telah membantunya selama ini. Untuk Luna, Umma Leetuk, pelatihnya Donghae, dan juga... Yesung, seseorang yang telah pergi untuk nya.

Kembali ia tersentak. Bulir bening mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya kala ingatan kelam itu merasuki otaknya. Ia ingat! Semalam ketika ia frustasi habis-habisan ketika melihat Yesung terkulai tak berdaya, ia jatuh dan tak sadarkan diri. Dan kini, saat ia membuka mata, tau-tau ia sudah ada di kamarnya—menikmati 'belaian' pagi yang diberikan oleh ummanya.

Semua sudah berakhir begitu saja. Saat pemeran utama dalam sebuah film mati, maka film tersebut akan berakhir. Sad ending, begitulah gambaran yang tepat tentang petualangan Wookie. Dihelanya nafasnya perlahan, mencoba menahan air mata yang sudah merembes tanpa suara. Sepertinya mulai sekarang ia harus terbiasa dengan ketidakhadiran kepala helm yang biasa menyapa harinya. Mulai sekarang harus lah ia terbiasa untuk tidak mendengar sebuah ejekan 'gadis burung' terlontar untuknya. Ia akui, sedikit banyak ia merindukan ejekan Yesung untuknya.

.

.

Tatapannya ia tolehkan ke samping. Dengan sebelah tangan yang terletak di atas meja, ia topang dagu mungilnya. Matanya yang bagai menerawang, menatap langit luas dengan beberapa bongkahan kapas putih menggantung di atasnya. Melamun, mengenang sesuatu yang terasa manis dan pahit sekaligus yang belakangan ini terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Sebuah kejadian tak terduga telah dengan total merubah hidupnya. Dari seorang yang tidak berguna dan dipandang sebelah mata, menjadi seseorang dengan ratusan pasang mata yang menoleh kagum padanya. Dari sebuah benda kusam penuh debu menjadi barang antik dengan sejuta kilau mempesona. Wookie, si Rumput Liar yang telah berubah menjadi bintang bersinar.

Semenjak ia menapakkan kaki nya dengan Sungmin pagi tadi di sekolah ini, tak satupun orang yang melewatkan kehadirannya. Semuanya tampak sedang membicarakan dirinya dengan penuh rasa kagum, bukan cemooh seperti yang ia trima dulu. Kini segalanya telah berubah 180 derajat. Menjungkirbalikkan hidupnya dari atas sampai bawah. Membuat perasaan takut yang dulu menginap di hatinya angkat kaki dengan segera. Menimbulkan sedikit kepercayaan diri dalam tiap langkah yang dijejaknya. Dan menimbulkan satu perasaan baru yang disebut...

Hampa.

"Hahh.." dihelanya nafasnya berat. Mati-matian ia menahan rasa sesak yang kembali mengganjali hatinya. Memori pahit itu tiba-tiba berkelebat dalam otaknya. Membuatnya mati-matian menahan gejolak panas yang serasa ingin menembus bola matanya.

Kembali ia mendongak menatap langit, berharap dengan demikian, mutiara bening yang melesak minta dikeluarkan dapat tertahan. Tak ia hiraukan lagi Ambatond sonsaengnim yang sibuk berkoak dengan mulut penuh busa di depan kelasnya. Semuanya terasa tak berguna sekarang. Bahkan pelajaran fisika dari Ambatond sonsaengnim terasa seperti kentut yang sudah terbuang.

"Kim Ryeowook-sii, dilarang melamun di pelajaran saya!" suara Ambatond sonsaengnim yang ga nyante(?) memanggil ruh Wookie secara kasar untuk kembali ke tempatnya. Membuat gadis mungil itu tersentak dan menatap guru berkepala botak itu dengan gugup. Keringat sebesar butir jagung mulai bertetesan dari dahi mungilnya. Mampus dia! Bisa mati di tempat Wookie kali ini.

"Mian sonsaengnim," ujar nya kaku.

"Mian, mian. Kalau mian berlaku ngapai ada kata maaf? Hehe, mbak, di kamus saya itu ga ada kata mian, maaf, sorry beserta teman-temannya," alih-alih mati di tempat, Wookie dan seluruh isi kelas malah melongo dengan mulut yang luar biasa terbuka lebar. Bahkan ingatan suram yang tadi sempat membuatnya terpuruk, menghilang seketika.

Sungguh! Demi persahabatan Dora dan Boots yang kekal selamanya, Wookie tak henti-hentinya memandang takjub pada guru yang sedang asik mengupil itu.

"Kim Ryeowook-sii!" dengan reflek Wookie menegakkan badannya. Bersiap menerima semburan berbau jengkol yang akan ia trima sebentar lagi.

"Kalau kau tidak mau dihukum, maka jawab pertanyaan ku,"

**Glek**

Wookie menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Biasanya Ambatond Sonsaengnim akan memberikan soal yang akan mengocok otak kita untuk berpikir. Guru boteng alias botak tengah itu pasti selalu memberikan soal yang tak pernah masuk ke akal sehatnya walau ia pemegang gelar terbaik seangkatan setiap tahunnya.

"Sebutkan kandungan kimia yang terkandung dalam bumbu indomie ayam spesial!"

Hening

Lagi-lagi bukan hanya Wookie, seluruh murid kembali bercengo ria melihat Ambatond bertingkah diluar batas kewajaran.

"Kim Ryeowook?"

"I-iya sonsaengnim,"

"Kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku? Tidak tahu, eoh?" guru itu menyeringai. Berharap dengan begitu dirinya akan menjadi sama tampannya dengan magnae salah satu boyband terkenal bernama Super Junior. Alih-alih menjadi tampan, seringaian yang ia buat lebih persis dengan seringaian orang sedang menahan berak *plak*

"Bu-bukan itu sonsaengnim,"

"Lalu?"

"Anu... Kita kan sedang belajar Fisika, kenapa sonsae memberikan soal yang lari dari jalur?" ucap gadis manis itu ketakutan. Sungguh, entah setan apa yang merasuki tubuh Wookie sampai ia berani berkata demikian.

"Benarkah? Huhuahahaha... Kalian semua tertipu~ Saya hanya bercanda. Tapi ternyata kalian mudah tertipu ya? Bruakakakak, ternyata selera humor saya bagus! Kelewat bagus malah! Tepuk tangan untuk saya! Bravo Ambatond! Bravo!" guru itu sibuk bertepuk tangan dengan heboh nya. Memuji dirinya sendiri dengan aksi yang kelewat extreme dengan jungkir balik menggunakan perut buncitnya. Dan lagi-lagi yang bisa dilakukan para siswa hanya cengo dengan perubahan Ambatond sonsae yang luar biasa extreme.

"Saya lucu kan anak-anak?"

**Krik krik**

Dan Wookie pun hanya bisa sweatdrop di tempat. Yang ia tidak sangka, bukan hanya kehidupannya lah yang telah berubah sedemikian rupa. Ternyata guru yang terkenal killer itu sudah bertransformasi menjadi kembaran makhluk berbulu yang sering memanjat di atas pohon.

Sungguh, hidup Wookie masih panjang setelah ini! Kembali kepalanya mendongak menatap langit. Tak memperdulikan kelas yang menjadi ricuh seketika. Yang ada dalam kepalanya hanya... Yesung.

'Aku merindukan mu,'

.

.

Segera setelah bel pulang sekolah berdentang, sosok mungil itu berjalan lunglai dengan tubuh ringkih nya. Sesekali badan kurusnya oleng ketika dengan tak sengaja menyandung batu kecil atau terjatuh dalam lubang kecil. Dia berjalan, tapi pikirannya tengah melayang. Keadaan yang tak selaras yang mampu membuatnya hangover seperti orang idiot dengan tampang frustasi.

Seorang Kim Ryeowook baru saja menyadari! Hidupnya dengan titel Rumput Liar beserta kesengsaraan yang tiap hari mengusiknya jauh lebih baik dari pada harus hidup kosong seperti ini. Satu dari hatinya telah pergi. Satu dari bagian belahan jiwa nya telah pergi. Dan yang ia bisa saat ini hanya terus melamun dan termenung. Kedua hal yang sudah menjadi rutinitasnya belakangan hari ini.

Rasanya bumi yang ia pijak sekarang terasa begitu asing. Tidak ada salju di sini. Tidak ada gedung-gedung seperti di negri dongeng. Tidak juga dengan Sora yang sering berterbangan di langit luas. Rasanya ia ingin memutar kembali waktu dan menetap di Soraguene untuk selamanya.

Didudukkannya berat tubuhnya di bawah pohon rindang itu. Salah satu pemandangan yang cukup membuatnya teringat akan pohon rindang yang berdiri tegar di bukit SM. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika menyadari bahwa tempatnya duduk sekarang ini tak ubahnya dengan pemandangan yang berada di bukit SM, tentu hilangkan salju dan tempat Bridge Stone bersemayam.

Taman belakang sekolah. Tempat langganan nya dulu ketika dihukum guru sekaligus menjadi tempat bersejarah yang sudah merubah total kehidupan Wookie. Di sini lah ia dan namja itu berjumpa. Bertatap mata ketika ia sibuk mencabuti rumput liar kesayangannya.

Kembali, rumput liar yang sudah tumbuh meninggi di depannya mengingatkannya kembali akan bayangan sebuah jantung yang tertancap pedang. Kematian yang selalu menjadi hal tersuram bagi hidupnya. Dihelanya nafasnya sejenak sambil memandangi tajam rumput-rumput yang berdiri angkuh di sana.

"Hei! Lama tak bertemu. Kenapa kau tumbuh lagi di sini, heh?" suaranya terlontar tanpa ada seorang pun yang mendengar. Tatapan matanya benar-benar kosong, sorot mata yang tanpa nyawa itu seakan mengintimidasi setumpuk tanaman yang bagai refleksi dari dirinya dulu.

"Kau tahu? Kau itu sebenarnya berguna. Kalau kau mati dan rela menjadi penyokong tanaman lain, kau akan jauh lebih berguna dari pada sekarang," kembali ditatapinya para rumput itu tajam. Membayangkan jika sang rumput adalah seseorang yang bisa diajak bicara. Seperti sebuah pelampiasan akan seseorang yang menyamakan dirinya dengan rumput liar yang sekiranya berjasa.

Dikepalkannya telapak tangannya erat, menahan sebuah rasa hangat yang ingin melesak dari kelopak matanya.

"Tapi... Apa kau tahu sesuatu?" kembali, ia bertanya tanpa ada harapan sedikitpun untuk dijawab. Kini bahu yang tampak tegar itu bergetar hebat, menandakan sebuah beban yang baru ditanggungnya terasa sangat berat. Perlahan airmata nya melesak keluar tanpa bisa ia tahan. Sebuah kejadian yang membuatnya trauma kembali terlintas di benaknya.

"Kau tahu? Ketika kau mati dan mengorbankan nyawa mu untuk tanaman lain, apa kau tahu kalau teman-teman mu yang lain kesepian? APA KAU TAHU KALAU ADA RUMPUT LIAR LAIN YANG MERINDUKAN MU? Hiks... tidak kan? Kau tidak tahu itu!" runtuh segala pertahanannya. Mau tak mau, kejadian suram itu sudah melekat permanen dan menjadi racun yang mengacaukan segala pikirannya. Airmatanya tumpah tak karuan, bahunya bergetar hebat dengan kedua telapak tangan yang menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Gidarilge... hiks," mulutnya terbuka perlahan. Menggumamkan sebuah nada dalam isakan penuh pilu menyayat hati.

"Noryokhebolkke... Nal wihe ttonagandan mal.. hiks," isakannya semakin hebat. Semakin menjadi-jadi seiring dengan bahunya yang terhempas naik turun.

"Hajima..." habis sudah. Semua rasa yang ada dalam hatinya hilang tak bersisa. Tergantikan oleh isakan lemah tak bertenaga yang membuat lemas seluruh raga.

Selesai sudah. Tak ada lagi yang perlu dilanjutkan. Bahkan hidupnya jauh lebih tidak berharga sekarang. Sebuah nyanyian yang terhenti tak mau lagi ia lanjutkan. Jika dulu Yesung akan menemaninya bernyanyi bersama, maka sekarang ia hanya bisa bernyanyi sendiri sambil menatapi rumput liar yang kelihatan angkuh menantangnya. Walau mustahil, ia berharap ada suara Yesung yang menyambut nyanyiannya saat ini.

Dipejamkannya matanya yang basah. Walau sudah tak terisak, kelopak indah yang menutup sempurna itu masih saja mengeluarkan cairan bening yang sangat disayangkan. Dalam hening ia hirup nafas dalam-dalam. Menikmati hembusan semilir angin dengan wewangian bunga lavender di siang hari. Suara deru angin yang menyamarkan sebuah suara yang terkubur dalam hati.

Biarkan dulu seperti ini. Suasana yang bisa membuatnya menerbangkan semua perasaannya. Meninggalkan rongga melompong yang kronis dengan kerapuhan. Andai ia diberi satu permintaan terakhir, maka ia akan meminta seseorang untuk menghadirkan bayangan Yesung untuknya walau itu hanya sekali. Untuk terakhir kalinya ia ingin melihat senyum manis pemuda itu beserta suara lembut yang menggoda telinganya untuk selalu terbuka lebar.

"Saranghandamyeon, gateun mamiramyeon..." Oh Tuhan, trimakasih. Tuhan mendengar doa gadis mungil itu dan membiarkannya mendengar suara pemuda itu dalam sapuan angin sore. Tak bisa ia pungkiri rasa rindunya yang kian detik kian membesar, meledak begitu saja ketika ilusinya mulai menghadirkan suara Yesung yang terdengar begitu nyata.

"Gyote issojwo, ne simjangi..." bahkan suara ini terdengar begitu nyata. Benar! Mungkin ia sekarang sudah gila. Trauma dan ketakutannya sudah mengubah pemikirannya dan membuatnya menjadi tak waras lagi. Tuhan, jangan biarkan umat mu tersiksa seperti ini.

Di dongakkannya kepalanya, bermaksud menatap langit yang diyakininya baru saja menghadirkan suara pemuda itu untuknya. Namun sebuah refleksi yang tertangkap indra lihatnya mampu membuat sebuah detak jantung terhenti sesaat sebelum berpacu menyamai kecepatan guntur di tengah badai.

Sosok tampan itu tengah bertengger manis di dahan pohon. Senyum hangat yang terlihat menyentak Wookie dalam kilat cahaya petir yang dasyat. Berilusi kah dirinya? Atau ia memang benar-benar sudah gila sampai tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa?

"Ttwilttekkaji~" tidak! Suara ini begitu nyata adanya! Yang ia yakini telinganya masih berfungsi dengan baik untuk menangkap suara artistik itu. Dan ia juga yakin jika tangan pemuda yang kini terulur padanya itu bukan sekadar ilusi belaka.

Satu kalimat! Tolong ucapkan satu kalimat agar ia percaya bahwa pemuda itu benar-benar Yesung nya! Yesung miliknya yang sudah pergi mendahuluinya. Tolong buat ia percaya! Tolong...

"Rumput Liar tidak mesti mati dahulu baru bisa berguna, Wookie!" oh Tuhan, entah sudah airmata keberapa yang ditumpahkan gadis itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Dengan spontan airmatanya mengalir ketika uluran tangan di atas sana disertai senyuman hangat dari sang empunya. Bisakah ia percaya kali ini? Bisakah ia percaya pada pemuda di atas pohon sana? Ia hanya takut kalau semua kebahagiaan ini hanya halusinasi akibat kedepresiannya semata.

"Gadis burung, ini aku,"

.

.

Keadaan gadis kelinci ini tak jauh beda dengan adik sepupunya. Semenjak ada kesempatan, Sungmin selalu menyendiri di atap sekolah sambil mengenang masa-masanya bersama Kyuhyun. Hal yang tak pernah ia sangka-sangka bisa menjadi sebuah cerita cinta yang begitu ironis untuk ditrima.

Dihelanya nafasnya lelah, mencoba mengiklaskan segala yang telah terjadi dan menatap garis yang telah Tuhan ciptakan untuknya. Dibalikkannya badannya perlahan, bermaksud untuk melangkah dari tempat ini. Dan ketika sebelah kaki itu hampir melangkah, ketika itu juga nafas Sungmin bagai tercekat oleh suatu bubuk kapur yang menghadang tenggorokannya.

"KAU!" mata kelincinya melebar. Jantung nya berpacu cepat ketika sosok tinggi itu tersenyum menatapnya. Serasa dihantam sebuah palu yang menggencet dadanya penuh sesak. Terlalu shock ketika melihat senyum dengan miring yang khas bertengger di bibir pemuda di depannya. Tanganya mencengkram erat pegangan pagar di belakangnya ketika sosok jakung itu mulai mendekat membawa serta seringaian yang tak pernah tinggal dari bibir nya.

**Deg**

Sebutir keringat jatuh melalui dahinya ketika lelaki itu berdiri tepat di depannya, mencondongkan badannya dan menimpah tangan mungi itu dengan tangan lebar miliknya. Sungmin, hampir saja jatuh dari atas atap gedung sekolah ini jika saja tangan pemuda itu tidak mencengkram erat pegangan Sungmin yang melonggar pada besi pembatas. Gadis kelinci itu, terlalu lemas hanya untuk sekedar tersenyum. Dirinya yang kaget berlebihan menghancurkan segala sistem saraf yang tidak bisa menerima impuls yang dikirim untuk sekedar bertindak sesuai keinginannya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Minnie," senyumnya mengembang tulus. Menikmati guratan wajah sempurna Sungmin dalam jarak sedekat ini. Menghantarkan sejuta rasa yang bisa disebut dengan kerinduan yang telah tersimpan selama jutaan tahun.

"K-kau kah itu?" dengan suara bergetar, dipandangnya pemuda itu dengan sejuta harapan yang kiranya benar-benar nyata.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, memancarkan sejuta kelembutan penuh dengan buncahan cinta yang diharapnya mampu dibaca oleh gadis pilihannya itu.

Perlahan didekatkannya wajahnya pada bingkai imut itu. Menyentuh pelan bibir plum menggoda miliknya dengan sejuta kelembutan yang ia miliki. Mencium bibir merah itu dalam, memberikan keyakinan akan dirinya yang nyata dengan jumlah rasa rindu yang tak terhingga.

**Tes**

Setetes air bening itu mengalir melalui kelopak mata Sungmin yang tertutup. Ribuan perasaan yang saling bertubrukan dalam hatinya membuatnya berangan-angan akan sebuah akhir bahagia di akhir cerita.

Ia yakin! Bisa ia rasakan rasa yang mengalir dari bibir Kyuhyun untuknya adalah sebuah perasaan nyata yang dulu ia rasakan. Ia tahu pasti manis madu dari bibir tebal itu tiada berubah sampai sekarang. Yang ia harapkan sekarang, hanya semua kejadian ini bukanlah ilusi semata.

Dibukanya mata kelincinya perlahan ketika bibir itu mulai menjauh dari nya. Ditatapnya wajah stoick yang kini menatapnya setengah memelas.

"Ini aku, Minnie! Aku nyata," tak sanggup lagi. Airmata Sungmin mengalir begitu deras dengan sebelah tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk membekap mulutnya. Benarkah ini? Bisakah ia percaya kali ini?

Segera saja kedua tangannya menyambar tengkuk Kyuhyun kasar. Tangisnya pecah seiring dengan kepalanya yang ia benamkan dalam lekukan leher pemuda itu. Ia tak mau tahu lagi! Yang ia ingin hanya Kyuhyun! Dan bila memang benar ini nyata, maka kesempatan ini tak akan ia sia-siakan begitu saja.

"A-aku, merindukan mu.. hiks," tangannya semakin erat memeluk leher itu seiring dengan isakannya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Kyuhyun tersenyum, mengangkat tangannya sebelah untuk mengelus kepala gadis itu lembut. Sedang yang satunya melingkar manis di pinggang ramping Sungmin, sekedar menjaga agar tubuh gadis itu tidak merosot.

"Saranghae," walau hanya berupa bisikan kecil, suara itu terdengar bagai sebuah pengeras suara bagi telinga Sungmin. Begitu jelas dan dalam mengenai hatinya. Membuat airmatanya makin tumpah dengan senyuman kebahagiaan dari bibir cherry nya. Dengan penuh keharuan ia mengangguk, memeluk leher Kyuhyun lebih erat ketika dirasakannya pemuda itu mengangkat tubuhnya dari lantai tempatnya berpijak.

"Jeongmal saranghae," lagi, bisikan itu terlontar penuh cinta. Kini dirasakannya tubuhnya melayang di udara sambil berputar dengan tangan Kyuhyun yang memegang pinggangnya erat. Demi apapun, Sungmin tak pernah bermimpi untuk menjadi gadis seberuntung ini. Ia hanya pasrah pada tali jodoh yang telah ditentukan oleh Tuhan. Dan sekarang? Tuhan telah menunjukkan benang yang telah mengikatnnya dengan pemuda itu. Ia hanya bisa bersyukur. Ada seorang pemuda yang kini memeluknya erat tanpa ada niatan melepaskannya sedikit pun. Dan diatas itu semua, Sungmin bersyukur karna pemuda itu adalah seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Nado! Nado saranghae,"

.

.

Dua pasang mata itu saling memandang. Yang satu terlihat berbinar, yang satu terlihat berkaca menahan haru masih dengan kelopak yang basah. Keduanya yang telah duduk berdampingan di atas pohon tampak tak mau membuka suara. Lebih suka menikmati keindahan masing-masing dan menyalurkan rindu dalam keheningan.

Sebelah tangannya bergerak. Pertahanan dirinya untuk tidak menyentuh gadis itu runtuh seketika. Bagaimanapun Yesung hanyalah pria yang ingin menyalurkan rasa cintanya lewat perbuatan lembut yang ia miliki. Dengan penuh sayang ia usap kepala gadis itu. Mengagumi rambut sehalus sutra dengan semerbak musim gugur yang menguar dari rambut panjangnya.

"Kenapa menatapi ku seperti itu?" dirundukkannya kepalanya menatap Wookie yang lebih pendek darinya. Mata elangnya sibuk mengamati mata caramel yang tak henti-hentinya meniti wajahnya dengan penuh panasaran. Tuhan, betapa ia merindukan mata polos itu.

Sebuah rasa hangat berdesir di hati Yesung ketika tangan mungil itu memegang telapak tangannya, ikut membelai sendiri kepala gadis itu sambil merasakan kenyataan yang begitu tabu di matanya.

"Benarkah ini kau?" tangan mungil itu berpindah, berganti merayapi pipi Yesung, seketika ada banyak harapan tak terhingga yang memenuhi mata gadis itu. Ia tersenyum. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca ia melonjak dalam hati ketika Yesung mengangguk lembut menatapnya.

"Bernarkah ini kau?"

"Ya, Wookie. Apa kau masih belum percaya juga, gadis burung?" Wookie menggeleng cepat. Ditatapnya Yesung dengan senyum yang tidak bisa ditutupi.

"Aku perlu pembuktian!"

"Eh?" alis Yesung bertaut, menyatu dalam sebuah kebingungan akan kalimat Wookie yang terkesan tak mempercayainya.

"Kau tak percaya ini benar-benar aku?"

"Bukan, bukan itu maksud ku!"

"Lalu apa maksud—"

**Takk**

"Wuadauuu! Kenapa kau menjitak kepala ku?" Yesung sibuk mengusap kepalanya yang terasa panas. Seperti ada asap yang keluar dari kepala besarnya ketika dilihatnya Wookie menatap takjub ke arahnya.

"Ternyata benar!"

"Benar apa—"

**Grepp**

Lagi, untuk yang kedua kalinya Yesung tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena perbuatan gadis burung itu. Tubuh mungil itu dengan tiba-tiba saja menghambur ke pelukannya. Membuatnya dengan tanggap menangkap tubuh mungil itu dan berjaga agar mereka tidak terjungkang dari atas pohon.

Airmata Wookie menetes. Bukan lagi sebuah pemandangan yang menusuk hati, tapi sungguh, ini pemandangan yang begitu penuh akan haru. Yesung tersenyum dalam diam. Akhirnya pujaan hatinya percaya bahwa ia nyata. Percaya kalau ia ada dan sedang memeluk gadisnya sekarang. Senyumnya makin mengembang ketika dirasanya Wookie mulai menangisi kedatangannya penuh haru. Bertambahlah sudah ukuran volume kepalanya saat ini.

"Ternyata benar! Hiks, ternyata benar kau kepala helem!"

**Nyuutt**

Sontak senyum yang tadi terpatri di wajah Yesung mendadak lenyap tak bersisa. Digantikan oleh keringat protes yang muncul dari dahi putihnya. Percaya atau tidak, perlahan kepala besarnya mulai menciut dengan beribu pisau yang menancap tajam. Terkesan dramatis dan sungguh berlebihan -_-

"Kenapa harus kepala helem?" dilonggarkannya pelukannya sambil menatapi Wookie dengan urat protes yang bermunculan.

Wookie tersenyum, dengan gerakan kasar ia hapus airmata rindunya sambil memasang senyum tulus.

"Karena Yesung yang berkepala helem di dunia ini cuma satu. Untuk itu aku menjitak kepala mu. Supaya aku tahu kalau kau benar-benar Yesung atau tidak," penjelasan yang terdengar begitu polos dan tak berotak itu membuat Yesung mematung di tempat. Inikah penyambutannya ketika ia terlahir lagi? Sungguh ironis~

"Kenapa kau bisa hidup lagi?" Yesung tersentak. Buru-buru dialihkannya pandangannya pada Wookie yang sudah menuntut penjelasan darinya. Sejenak bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyuman. Dengan suasana yang telah cair seperti ini, ia rangkul tubuh mungil itu dan mulai bercerita.

"Aku belum memberitahu mu? Sora yang mati dalam sebuah peperangan, akan diberikan satu kesempatan lagi untuk hidup. Itu sebabnya appa yang dulu kami kira telah mati dibawa kabur dan diperalat oleh Jessica," Wookie mengangguk sesaat. Hilang sudah segala kekhawatirannya saat ini. Tiba-tiba saja bebannya terangkat seketika. Tuhan, trimakasih untuk mendengar doa tulus gadis mungil itu.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan Sora sekarang?"

"Manakutahu,"

"Heh? Bukannya seharusnya kau tahu?" Yesung mendengus, dialihkannya pandangannya ke lain arah. Berusaha menghindar dari tatapan Wookie ketika ia akan memberikan penjelasan—malu.

"Aku memohon agar langsung dikirimkan ke Bumi," pengakuan Yesung barusan baru saja memancing hawa setan yang bersemayam dalam tubuh Wookie keluar. Bibirnya menyeringai setan saat dilihatnya Yesung mulai salah tingkah.

"Jadi kau begitu merindukan ku sehingga tak menemui keluarga mu dulu, eoh? Aww, so sweet~"

"Diam lah!" Wookie tak memperduliakan sergahan Yesung. Yang ia tahu saat ini hanyalah menggodai kepala helm itu untuk segera mengakui perasaannya.

"Berhenti meledek ku, Wookie!"

"Haha, ternyata benar kau merindukan ku. Akui sajalah~"

"Grr... Diam atau kucipok!"

"Eh?" Wookie terdiam, mencoba mencermati kata-kata yang sekiranya asing bagi telinganya. Cipok? Tak pernah sekali pun ia mendengar kata-kata itu. Apa maksud dari pemuda itu sebenarnya? Apa ini hanya berupa gertakan agar ia berhenti dan tutup mulut untuk tidak mengejek pemuda itu lagi? Ya, tepat! Mungkin itu adalah taktik Yesung. Setidaknya begitulah yang Wookie yakini.

Bibir mungil itu menyeringai, sebelum menatap Yesung penuh tantang. "Kau kira aku takut heh?"

"Hah?"

"Ia! Kau kira aku takut dengan ancaman murahan seperti itu? Tidak akan, Yesungie babo~" Wookie mengibaskan telujuknya. Meyakinkan Yesung bahwa ia tak takut oleh 'ancaman' yang dilontarkan Yesung untuknya. Dan baru ia sesali semuanya ketika dilihatnya Yesung mulai mendekati wajahnya dengan seringaian yang menakutkan.

"Benarkah?" Wookie hendak menarik wajahnya menjauh, namun sebelum ia lakukan itu Yesung sudah terlebih dahulu menangkap bibir mungil itu dalam bibir nya. Menghisapnya dalam, menyalurkan apa yang ia punya pada bibir yang memerah seketika itu. Membaur dan mencampur adukkan saliva yang tercurah dengan penuh rasa rindu dan juga sayang.

Yesung melepaskan ciumannya. Bukan tergolong ciuman yang lama, namum dalam dan penuh makna. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat gadisnya, menangkup wajah itu agar fokus menatap mata elangnya.

"Sekarang, kau bukanlah Rumput Liar lagi. Jadi berhentilah ke tempat ini dan berbicara pada rumput seperti orang gila!" Wookie menatap takjub pada Yesung yang dengan tiba-tiba memasang raut serius. Wajahnya yang masih sedikit memerah mengembangkan sebuah senyum miring.

"Tapi aku bukan Rumput Liar seperti mu Yesung. Kau dulu memang tak berarti apa-apa, tapi sekarang segalanya telah kau buktikan dengan menggantikan nyawa ribuan orang dengan sebuah kematian. Itulah yang namanya Rumput Liar," Wookie menunduk. Tatapan sendunya memancing Yesung untuk semakin erat menggenggam kedua pipi tirus itu. Memaksa Wookie untuk kembali menatap mata sipit itu dengan lekat.

"Rumput Liar tak harus mengorbankan nyawanya dulu baru bisa berguna, Wookie. Kadang tanpa kita sadari, rumput itu sendiri telah banyak membantu manusia dalam segala hal. Bisa kau bayangkan jika hujan deras turun dan tidak ada rumput liar yang merayapi tanah? Sudah kupastikan seluruh bumi pasti tenggelam dalam genangan lumpur. Atau bisa kau bayangkan jika kerbau dan sapi mati kelaparan karna tidak adanya stok rumput liar yang biasanya menjadi makanan mereka? Semua punya kegunaan masing-masing, Wookie," kembali Wookie terpana dibuatnya. Apa yang dikatakan Yesung barusan benar adanya. Tidak mesti harus mengorbankan nyawa dahulu baru kita bisa berguna. Semua sudah diciptakan Tuhan sedemikian rupa. Dengan senyum mengembang disandarkannya kepalanya pada dada bidang Yesung. Merasakan kehangatannya ketika telapak tangan itu menyentuh dan mengellus rambutnya lembut.

"Menurut mu bagaimana keadaan Soraguene?" dipejamkannya matanya. Mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan tentang rumput-rumputan yang rasanya tak perlu lagi dibahas. Ia sudah mengerti sekarang. Dan ia sudah paham benar, bahwa hidupnya masih berharga. Semakin berharga ketika orang yang menyayangi kita ada di samping kita.

"Pasti damai,"

"Luna?"  
>"Tak akan pernah diam,"<p>

"Kalau umma?"

"Mungkin semakin bersahaja dengan kehadiran appa,"

"Kalau yeoja dengan bibir merah membabi buta(?) itu?" Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya sejenak. Agak bingung dengan siapa yang dimaksud oleh Wookie.

"Maksud mu Nona Jung Jessica?" Wookie mengangguk masih dengan mata tertutup. Membiarkan Yesung tersenyum menatapnya sebelum kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Wookie.

"Kuyakin ia pasti sedang kena batunya sekarang. Sekarang semuanya pasti menjadi lebih damai. Itu berkat kau nona. Si Rumput Liar yang dengan keinginan tulus membantu orang-orang di sekitarnya," Wookie tersenyum dalam diam. Semakin berpejam nyaman di pelukan yesung ketika semilir angin menyapa mereka perlahan. Guratan orange indah lembayung senja membingkai manis dua sejoli yang tengah dimabuk asmara. Kali ini, biarkan waktu terhenti sejenak. Membiarkan dua cinta yang dulu tumbuh perlahan dan kini menyatu dalam bahagianya akhir cerita. Sebuah cinta yang tanpa tersadar telah teruji oleh maut sekalipun. Dalam penantian ia mendapatkan sebuah hasil.

Rumput Liar yang telah dicabut, merelakan hidupnya demi kehidupan tanaman lain. Rumput liar yang sekiranya telah menjadi berguna, meninggalkan serumpun lain yang kini menjadi sepi. Serumpun Rumput Liar yang telah ditinggal, merasa hidupnya tak berguna melihat banyaknya caci maki yang terlontarkan untuknya. Semakin terasa sepi ketika kawanannya pergi ditelan maut. Menanti, hanya itu yang ia bisa. Sambil berdoa dan berharap ditengah rintik hujan yang tanpa sadar telah membuat hidupnya menjadi lebih berguna. Dirinya yang tanpa sadar sudah menjadi pelindung bagi tanah yang akan mencair terkena hujan. Hingga segala penantiannya berakhir, sepucuk tunas kecil tumbuh tepat di sampingnya. Awal mula sebuah kehidupan dari rumput liar muda yang akan tumbuh dengannya. Tuhan mendengar doanya, melalui cobaan yang begitu berat dapat dilaluinya. Kini semua berbuah manis ketika semua berpihak padanya.

Dialah Wookie. Si Rumput Liar yang tak kenal lelah membantu dan disiksa orang. Hingga pada akhirnya, Tuhan mengirimkannya seorang penjaga yang begitu mengasihinya setulus hati.

"Yesung,"

"Hm?"

"Tetaplah menjadi Rumput Liar!"

"Eh?"

"Rumput Liar yang senantiasa tumbuh dan merambat banyak, memenuhi seluruh ruang hati ku dengan penuh kasih," pemuda itu tersenyum. Penuturan Wookie yang seperti tak ingin lagi kehilangan dirinya memancing sebuah rasa bangga dari dirinya. Dengan kesungguhan penuh, ia kasihi gadis itu dengan tulus. Dikecupnya puncak kepala Wookie, sebelum larut dalam pelukan hangat yang saling bertaut erat.

"Tentu! Karna aku Rumput Liar mu. Saranghae~"

Cinta itu... Sesungguhnya seperti Rumput Liar. Rumput yang hanya menginginkan sebuah kehidupan, namun terkadang menjadi sasaran ketika dengan tak sengaja telah terdampar ke wilayah orang.

Begitupun dengan cinta. Selama ia tumbuh pada tempatnya, seperti halnya Rumput Liar, ia akan tumbuh dengan sendirinya tanpa ada tanaman lain yang ia rusak dengan sengaja. Dan itu semua tak akan terlepas dari sebuah...

Harapan dan doa.

Tomato ^^

Anyeooongggggg ^^ *dilempar kolor*

Hehehe... sepertinya Author telat lagi ^^' *goloked* Abis reader pada nyerang author sih di chapter semalam, terpaksa masuk RS(J) gara2 patah tulang XD

Oke deh, kita balas ripiu dulu yak :D

**Hikakuroiiivy :** *ikutan guncang bahu Hika#plak Ini uda dilanjut ^^ Uda tau kan gimana kehidupan mereka selanjutnya? Makasi uda mau ngikuti RuLi sampai akhir ^^ Jangan lupa Riview lagi ya ^^

**the baby jongie :** Kekeke, makasi chingu *kecupkecup#plak Ini uda author temui, semoga ga kecewa ya ^^. Makasi uda mau ngikuti RuLi sampai akhir ^^ Jangan lupa Riview lagi ya ^^

**Nam Mina :** Hehe, ini uda diidupin kok ching : ) Makasi uda mau ngikuti RuLi sampai akhir ^^ Jangan lupa Riview lagi ya ^^

**UthyDianRyeosomnia**** :** Masasi nagis? #plak. Ini uda diapdet saeng. Mian ya lama, eonnie sibuk *alasan woy* Pokonya saya uda tanggung jawab buat ngidupin tu kepala helem! XD Makasi uda mau ngikuti RuLi sampai akhir ^^ Jangan lupa Riview lagi ya ^^

**lya cloudsparkyu :** Ini uda siidupin kok ching XD Makasi uda mau ngikuti RuLi sampai akhir ^^ Jangan lupa Riview lagi ya ^^

**SungYesungie Kim'YeWook** : Ah, masa nangis sih? #plak. Ini uda dibuat Yesungnya idup. Eonnie bertanggung jawab kan? *ditendang* Makasi uda mau ngikuti RuLi sampai akhir ^^ Jangan lupa Riview lagi ya ^^

**YeWookBaby a.k.a SMD :** Happy ending kok Ching ^^ Ide? Idenya dapat dari note temen XD hahaha *digetok Mona* Makasi uda mau ngikuti RuLi sampai akhir ^^ Jangan lupa Riview lagi ya ^^

**CloudSomnia**** :** *ikutan demo* Hidupkan Yesung oppa! Hidupkan Yesung oppa! Saya pengen ikut SS4(?)! XD uda diidupin kok Yeppa nya ching :D Makasi uda mau ngikuti RuLi sampai akhir ^^ Jangan lupa Riview lagi ya ^^

**ChwangMine95 :** Raja monyet yadong itu emang gitu ching... maklumin aja deh (loh?) Ini uda dilanjut ching :D Makasi uda mau ngikuti RuLi sampai akhir ^^ Jangan lupa Riview lagi ya ^^

**YesyesungPaoppa :** Ehehe, sabar ching :D Ini uda diapdet kok, Yesung juga uda diidupin kan? XD Mengenai requestnya saya simpan ya chingu ^^ Saya coba kembangin, kalo ntar jadi saya publish kok. Makasi buat saran nya ya ^^ follow twit atau add aja fb saya kalo mau ngasi saran lagi : ) Makasi uda mau ngikuti RuLi sampai akhir ^^ Jangan lupa Riview lagi ya ^^

**RyeoCi69 :** Sabar ching XD Ini uda saya idupin lagi kok Yesung nya. Happy end kan? ^^ Makasi uda mau ngikuti RuLi sampai akhir ^^ Jangan lupa Riview lagi ya ^^

**Rizkyeonhae :** Yang kemarin belum end kok ching ^^ Ini dia end nya XD Makasi uda mau ngikuti RuLi sampai akhir ^^ Jangan lupa Riview lagi ya ^^

**THreeAngels K.R.Y**** :** Ehehe, yakin kok. Tenang, author masi sayang nyawa untuk buat mereka pisah (loh?) Makasi uda mau ngikuti RuLi sampai akhir ^^ Jangan lupa Riview lagi ya ^^

**Memey Clouds**** :** Sabar ching, saya juga ga tega buat Yesung gitu. Cuma karna saya tau Yesung bakal idup lagi, ya... saya bikin mati deh tu anak #plak XD. Oke deh, XD Makasi uda mau ngikuti RuLi sampai akhir ^^ Jangan lupa Riview lagi ya ^^

**nara-chan a.k.a Gadis :** Makasi imo ku sayang~ *hughug* Ini uda lanjut. Makasi uda mau ngikuti RuLi sampai akhir ^^ Jangan lupa Riview lagi ya ^^

**Aozu Misora**** :** Eh, gaboleh ngutang disini! Gatau buat makan aja payah apa? #plak. Nyante buk, masa gitu aja nangis? *beneran ditendang* Yesungnya uda tak hidupin tuh. Jangan nagis lagi ya :p #plak. Makasi uda mau ngikuti RuLi sampai akhir ^^ Jangan lupa Riview lagi ya ^^

**Kim jong woon2508 :** Ehe, gomawo ^^ Nado saranghae~ Makasi uda mau ngikuti RuLi sampai akhir ^^ Jangan lupa Riview lagi ya ^^

**Kim Ayuni Lee :** Gyaa aku dibunuh~ XD Ehe, tapi uda saya idupin lagi tu Yesung. Jangan bunuh saya lagi ya XD Makasi uda mau ngikuti RuLi sampai akhir ^^ Jangan lupa Riview lagi ya ^^

**LeeSungHye040497 :** Gomawo :* Ini uda dilanjutin ^^ Makasi uda mau ngikuti RuLi sampai akhir ^^ Jangan lupa Riview lagi ya ^^

**KyuJongie Lara Saengie :** Happy end kok ching ^^ Ini uda apdet XD Makasi uda mau ngikuti RuLi sampai akhir ^^ Jangan lupa Riview lagi ya ^^

**Jesca mentar megap** : *merinding liat namanya#plak Ini uda dilanjut XD Makasi uda mau ngikuti RuLi sampai akhir ^^ Jangan lupa Riview lagi ya ^^

**Liyahelf :** Uda disatuin kok ching ^^ Makasi uda mau ngikuti RuLi sampai akhir ^^ Jangan lupa Riview lagi ya ^^

Mian kalo ripiu nya ada yang ketinggalan ^^' author lagi mandi(?)

Dan... MAKASI BANYAK YANG UDA MAU NGIKUTI RUMPUT LIAR SAMPE AKHIR HAYAT NYA \(^0^)/ *chapslock bolong*

Pokonya makasi buat kalian semua yang uda mau sabar nungguin cerita ini sampe tamat.

Makasi buat yang uda mau riview dan memberikan semangat buat author.

Makasi juga buat kalian yang diam-diam nungguin cerita autor. Pokonya makasi ^^ kecup penuh cinta untuk kalian XD *uek*

Sekedar berita, kayanya author bakal vakum buat beberapa bulan ke depan. Minggu depan author ujian block sih : ( Trus bentar lagi juga uda mau ujian semeter, dan sekolah author ga pernah berhenti dengan kata tugas, belum lagi les yang sampe malem *curcol*

Jadi untuk sementara author ga bisa ngepublish cerita baru dulu. Tapi kalo ada waktu author sempetin deh buat cerita. Jadi, jangan rindukan author ya... XD *ga ada yang rindu woy!*

Kalian bisa nemuin author di twitter : Kitreygee ato fb liat aja di profil ^^

Oke, mohon doanya buat ujian author minggu depan ya ^^ Wish me luck \(^o^)/

Oke, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ^^

RIVIEW PLEASE! ^^

Sampai jumpa :D


End file.
